


The Only Reason

by Fairytale108



Series: Universe The only reason [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anime, Character Death, Cinder Fall redemption arc, Cinder hates herself, Cinder lives with pain, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Magical, Mental Breakdown, Pain, RWBY - Freeform, Redemption, Resurrection, Yuri, cinder falls in love and can't with that, distressing love, forgives, redemption arc, suicide involved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytale108/pseuds/Fairytale108
Summary: ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Character(s)
Series: Universe The only reason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674946
Comments: 35
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias
> 
> RWBY y sus personajes no me pertenecen
> 
> Historia estilo Femslash
> 
> Alerta de spoilers, esta historia contiene algunos pequeños spoilers del volumen 6 de RWBY, lo dejo a criterio y discreción de aquellos que no hayan visto aun los episodios emitidos de este volumen.
> 
> Aclaraciones y Notas
> 
> Esta historia se centrara en Cinder Fall, una de las villanas principales de RWBY, es un personaje bastante complejo, muchas veces la odias y en otras empatizas con ella, creo que es una sobreviviente en todo el sentido de la palabra, la idea de poderle dar algo de redención a este personaje rondaba en mi cabeza hace un tiempo así que de ahí ha nacido esta historia, no será muy larga.
> 
> El otro personaje que veremos no es un personaje que haya tenido importancia en RWBY solo hizo una breve aparición junto a Cinder en cierta escena, pero creo que fue un momento suficiente para poder hacer nacer una historia aquí en la fan ficción.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y que la historia les llegue a gustar tanto como a mí escribirla. Nos leemos.

El mundo se oscurecía ante sus ojos, inhalaba lentamente el aire frio que le quemaba la nariz y la boca, las gotas de lluvia la golpeaban en la espalda como si se tratara de pequeños martillos, apenas dio cuatro pasos cuando cayó en el fango del bosque. Un estrepitoso relámpago trono en el cielo retumbando en sus oídos, provocando que el sonido de la lluvia aumentara, sobresaltando más los latidos sordos de su corazón. Sus manos se hundieron en el escurridizo lodo mientras intentaba incorporarse, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo entumecido dejaba de responder a sus esfuerzos por ponerse en pie, temblaba, estaba débil, no tenía fuerza.

Esta vez no sobreviviría, ella lo sabía, de alguna forma pudo salir del ataque final de Raven, pero solo era eso, un pequeño golpe de suerte, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, ya no resistiría. Se dejó caer por completo en el barro dando sus últimos respiros, tendida boca abajo en el suelo, saboreando la tierra impregnada con agua, hojas podridas y el gusto de la derrota.

¿Era así como terminaban las cosas para Cinder Fall? Su vida se resumió a la maldad y la oscuridad, no hizo nada bueno en su existencia, todo fue matar, destruir, aterrorizar... si alguien la llegara a recordar seguro seria por sus horribles acciones.

No sabía si se sentía arrepentida por toda su maldad o era el hecho de que estaba muriendo. De todas maneras ya no importaba, todo estaba terminado, sentía como se le escapaba la vida de las manos, quiso cerrar los ojos para que todo se acabara de una buena vez pero un sonido quieto la distrajo.

Apenas lograba escucharlo ya que el estado de su cuerpo le impedía usar sus sentidos, parecía el sonido de pasos quietos, suaves y no muy seguros pero cada vez más cerca, directos a ella, a lo mejor alguien quería rematarla, Cinder guio su ojo hasta aquel sonido, tenso la mandíbula a la espera de lo que viniera.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Le pregunto una voz femenina, Cinder movió su brazo, al menos no el suyo sino el que se le reemplazo por el brazo de un Grimm, tendría más fuerza que el de su propio cuerpo, escucho el pequeño grito de asombro de la mujer cuando lo observo, esa horrible parte de monstruo que ahora era un miembro de ella, la joven cayo de rodillas, hecho que aprovecho la pelinegra para reunir algo de poder, irguió la cabeza encendiendo aquel fuego implacable y poderoso en sus orbes y miro a su atacante, cabello castaño amarrado en una especie de cola o moño, ojos claros color violeta, una cara horrorizada ¿Era una amenaza?

Aquella mujer solo estaba asustada... No...De todas formas no debía mostrar debilidad, seria digna hasta el último momento, las llamaradas de su mirada crecieron más, de una forma amenazante, acabaría con ella, su última víctima... otra más a su lista... pero, ¿Debería hacerlo? Esa chica no le había hecho ningún daño... no debería hacerlo...

Pero eso fue todo, no pudo tomar la decisión, su cuerpo no resistió apagando de inmediato su poder y oscureciendo por completo su mirada, Cinder cayo en la oscuridad profunda, era el fin.

**————————**

Aun había una llama en su interior, una chispa, que no se sentía igual al fuego que siempre ha tenido, era otra clase de fuego, nunca había sentido nada igual, no quemaba, era cálido pero no quemaba, no era el fuego que le hacía daño, ese fuego la reparaba...parecía estarla transformando... parecía estarla llamando.

_Vuelve... Vamos, por favor vuelve_

_Sé que tú puedes_

_Resiste, eres fuerte_

_Escucha mi voz y vuelve_

_Vuelve_

Empezó recuperar la conciencia poco a poco, la cabeza le azotaba con un penetrante dolor agudo, aun no tenía la fuerza para abrir sus ojos y sentía que el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, un olor delicioso penetro sus fosas nasales, cosa que después de unos momentos normalizo su estado, logro abrir su ojo que fue atacado por la cegadora luz, parpadeo algunas veces para intentar acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel lugar.

Le tomo varios minutos más poder abrir su ojo sano para mirar claramente, el asombro azoto sus entrañas, se encontraba recostada en una suave cama matrimonial en lo que parecería ser una acogedora cabaña ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Apenas tenía fuerza para mover levemente su cabeza pero en su interior estaba en pánico ¿No murió? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

— Hola — Cinder guio rápidamente su mirada hacia aquella voz encontrando que se trataba de la misma mujer que vio antes de caer inconsciente — Ya despertaste — dijo con algo de alivio y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelinegra abrió la boca e intento hablar pero su voz no salía, solo emitía jadeos muy quedos, tenía la garganta lastimada de resequedad, giro su cabeza a ambos lados intentando hablar con desespero pero solo logrando jadeos ahogados y patéticos.

— Oh, espera — dijo la castaña, tomando un vaso de agua de una mesa cercana — Esto te ayudara — se lo acerco a la boca e intento tomar su cabeza para ayudarla a beber aquel liquido

Cinder alejo su rostro de la mano de aquella chica mirándola con desconfianza y recelo ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

— Tranquila — dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente — Solo quiero ayudarte — A Cinder el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, no podía moverse sola, inclusive mover su cabeza le producía un tremendo disgusto. Pestañeo resignada, frunciendo los labios le permitió a la castaña acercarle el vaso de agua.

La joven le levanto le mentón suavemente para ayudarle a beber, para Cinder aquel liquido fresco fue como el paraíso, le alivio enormemente su adolorida y reseca garganta, a lo que incluso inconscientemente se desesperó por beber más. La joven castaña dio una pequeña carcajada, feliz por aquella reacción positiva de la pelinegra.

— Tómalo con calma......eso es, tranquila — retiro el vaso vacío de sus labios — Eso te ayudara — sonrió amable.

Cinder la observo fijamente con las cejas fruncidas y una expresión de desconcierto y cierto recelo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, esto incomodo a la otra chica haciéndola rascarse el mentón apenada por el escrutinio de la otra.

— Ah ¿Hola? —

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunto a la castaña con la voz seca y ronca.

— Mi nombre es Tessa — le respondió emocionada — ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Cinder permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que pasaba, después soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada a un lado sin querer dar ninguna respuesta a aquella extraña mujer.

La joven castaña suspiro resignada y se puso en pie — Bien, ya que la señorita no está de humor para hablar, iré a terminar de preparar la sopa, estas bastante deshidratada así que te hará bien tomar líquidos —

— Estas cometiendo un error — le dijo sin mirarla.

— ¿Disculpa? —

— Ayudarme. Es un error —

Tessa lo pensó durante unos segundos, mirando el suelo con concentración — Si, es algo que ya pensé — luego levanto la mirada para observarla con eminente afecto — Y realmente no importa, lo hare de todas formas —

La respuesta capto la atención de Cinder quien la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos, ¿No le importaba? ¿Después de ver que era un monstruo, desalmado y deforme?, la castaña sonrió levemente y continúo su camino hacia la cocina.

— Cinder —

— ¿Mm? —

— Mi nombre, mi nombre es Cinder —

La joven sonrió contenta, un pequeño sonrojo de felicidad cubrió su piel — Pues, es... realmente un gusto, Cinder — asintió y luego desapareció por la puerta, dejando a la pelinegra igual de extrañada y sorprendida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

La madera acerrada de pino que cubría el techo era el único entretenimiento de Cinder, lo observaba fijamente, en su mente desencajaba cada hebra de madera meticulosamente, como si se tratara de un libro, uno que contaba la historia de aquellos árboles que se usaron para crear aquella morada escondida en medio de la montaña, el persistente olor a árboles de bosque se le había impregnado en la nariz, no era desagradable pero la hacía sentirse incomoda en una medida que no entendía.

Afuera de aquella habitación podía escuchar una melodía de jazz de los cincuenta, algo clásico suave pero alegre, era probable que aquella chica Tessa estuviera escuchándola mientras terminaba de preparar la sopa que había mencionado antes. Con solo pensar en aquella comida recién hecha a Cinder se le encogió el estómago, el hambre la estaba carcomiendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero su organismo ya reclamaba aquel alimento vital para la supervivencia, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Era humillante. La debilidad de su cuerpo le impedía moverse, aquel sentimiento de impotencia e inferioridad le repugnaba, odiaba tener que estar así.

Su mente estaba más turbia que de lo que generalmente estaba, la situación era muy confusa e incómoda para ella, debería estar muerta y de no estar muerta debería estar en busca de la pequeña roja y su equipo para acabar con ellos, en su lugar estaba desvalida en la casa de una completa desconocida, Cinder sabía que de haber tenido un poco más de fuerza ya la habría asesinado, hubiera acabado con ella sin siquiera saber su nombre, eso también la molestaba, pero no sabía porque ¿Era porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para matarla? o ¿era el hecho de que la hubiera matado sin ningún escrúpulo? ¿Impotencia? ¿Remordimiento? Cinder estaba harta de intentar saber que le pasaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándole de sus turbios pensamientos, guio su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquel rostro sonrojado y feliz de la mujer que le rescato, por un par de segundos sintió que el corazón le palpito más rápido de lo normal ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquel sentimiento?

— Mira, ya la sopa esta lista — Cinder poso su mirada en el tazón entre las manos de aquella mujer, sintió el olor invadir sus fosas nasales y el estómago le crujió traicionando su cara de póker, la pelinegra solo desvió su mirada molesta sin decir ni una palabra, se sentía humillada.

Tessa se sentó a su lado sin perder aquella sonrisa, Cinder la observo rápidamente y volvió a desviar la mirada — No me iré de aquí hasta que comas — le dijo haciendo que la otra arrugara la cara con obvio desagrado, le acerco la cuchara cargada de sopa al rostro pero la pelinegra no giro su cara, mostrándole lo mucho que le molestaba la acción.

— Tienes que dejar de poner esa cara —

— ¿Cuál cara? —

— La misma cara que tienes en este momento...ya te dije antes que no te hare ningún mal, solo quiero ayudarte — ¿No quería hacerle daño? A Cinder aquellas palabras la molestaron más ¿Que se creía? Aunque quisiera no podría hacerle nada, Cinder era muy poderosa, pocos podrían hacerle frente, ¿entonces que pretendía esa tal Tessa? Por supuesto, le tenía lástima porque estaba mal herida y no podía hacer nada por si sola.

— No quiero esa sopa, no quiero nada —

— Tu estomago me dice otra cosa — Cinder trago saliva, tenía tanta rabia que sabía que estaba roja, esa mujer no tenía idea de quien era y lo que podía hacerle, lo ignoraba y eso la enojaba más.

— No quiero, tu maldita lastima — escupió con odio, fulminándola con la mirada, Tessa bajo la cuchara al tazón frunciendo el ceño.

— Te aseguro que no es lastima — la castaña suspiro, dejo el tazón de sopa en la mesa de noche y tomo un libro que comenzó a ojear acomodándose en la silla ganándose de nuevo la atención de una enojada Cinder.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto frunciendo el ceño igual de molesta.

— Me quedare aquí hasta que decidas comer — continuo ojeando el libro, Cinder bufo regresando su vista al techo de la cabaña ¡Pero qué mujer tan obstinada! pensó con los nervios de punta.

Al cabo de una hora Cinder seguía mirando el techo y Tessa continuaba su lectura, la pelinegra le dio algunos vistazos de reojo a la castaña durante ese tiempo, no parecía tener la más mínima intención de retirase, seguía tranquila, cómoda en su silla, a su lado, parecía que no pensaba abandonarla. ¿Por qué alguien que no le conocía de nada, quería ayudarla? ¿Tal vez si supiera quien era en realidad la dejaría sola al fin?

A Cinder le tomo otro rato dejar de mirarla de reojo y esta vez concentrar su mirada en ella, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era más entretenido que mirar el techo, ella, Tessa, era...muy interesante, Cinder conocía a las buenas personas y sabía que Tessa era una de ellas. Que desgracia para ella haberse tenido que topar con Cinder, no sabía a quién había metido en su casa. La pelinegra se estaba volviendo loca, no podía dejar de pensar en eso y en esa inocente mujer llamada Tessa.

La pelinegra suspiro ahogadamente y capto la atención de la otra, ambas se miraron fijamente por varios instantes, aquellos ojos violeta le atraparon por un momento, se sintió desnuda ante ella, expuesta, ¿acaso podría ver su maldad? Tessa le sonrió con cierta dulzura.

— ¿Aun tienes hambre? —

Cinder le miro por un momento más, de nada serviría seguir negándolo, odiaba estar a merced de alguien, pero era la cruda verdad, asintió una vez sin dejarle de observar, la castaña abandono el libro y toco el borde del tazón de sopa comprobando su temperatura.

— Dame un momento...solo déjame calentarla — salió de la habitación, dejando a la otra mujer desolada ¿Desde cuándo es que se sentía tan sola? ¿Unos cuantos minutos al lado de esa mujer fueron suficientes para extrañarla? No, al menos a Cinder jamás le pasaría eso, ella jamás le había importado estar sola o ser abandonada.

Observo el techo de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no le pareció interesante, mirar a Tessa era mucho mejor... No...No, ni si quiera debería pensar eso... Era una locura, una horrible locura. No tuvo tiempo de seguir juzgándose ya que la joven castaña entro nuevamente a la habitación con aquel tazón de sopa de expedía un delicioso aroma que le provocaba hambre.

— Ya está caliente — se sentó a su lado, la revolvió un poco y le ofreció una cucharada de nuevo, la pelinegra la miro recelosa de nuevo, intento levantar el brazo, estaba muy débil, fue un intento patético porque solo logro levantarlo y temblar para dejarlo caer otra vez.

— Vamos — le ofreció de nuevo, sacándole otro suspiro a Cinder, no se sentía cómoda, no le parecía justo, solo que no sabía porque, apretó los labios frustrada, la carcomía por dentro.

— Yo te habría matado —

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la confusa castaña

— Te habría matado...de haber tenido la oportunidad en el bosque... te habría matado — confeso al fin.

Tessa la observo profundamente, sus ojos eran un mar de sentimientos confusos que Cinder no podía descifrar, estaba en silencio y tenía el rostro sereno ¿Porque demonios no reaccionaba?

— Lo sé — le ofreció de nuevo la cuchara, dejando a Cinder anonadada ¿Por qué no se asustaba o le gritaba, o le tiraba la sopa encima? Podía liberarse de ella llamando a la guardia o quizás podría tomar una almohada y...podría... terminar todo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es que acaso no estas asustada o enojada o lo que sea? —

— No — respondió con simpleza.

— Tú no sabes quién soy, no sabes qué hecho, tú no tienes idea de ... —

— Sé que eres muy poderosa — la interrumpió dándole un rápido vistazo a su brazo de Grimm — Sé que probablemente no vengas de un buen lugar, estoy segura que tienes un pasado bastante oscuro, también es probable que no hayas hecho cosas buenas... tienes una expresión de enojo y aflicción en el rostro que me dice todo —

— ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —

— Ayudarte es lo único que pienso hacer —

— ¿Por qué? — Cinder la miro como si estuviera loca, no podía entenderla

— Por qué es lo correcto —

— Hacer lo correcto podría matarte —

— Sería muy satisfactorio morir haciendo lo correcto, ¿No crees? —

— Creo que eres una demente —

Tessa carcajeo de una forma tan dulce que Cinder le observo sin decir más nada, comprendió que no podía seguir luchando en su contra, Tessa la derroto, era más poderosa que ella y ya estaba a su merced, su vida o lo que quedaba de ella estaba en sus manos.

La castaña le ofreció nuevamente la cucharada de sopa y esta no se resistió más, tomo el bocado y lo saboreo tomándole el gusto, dos, tres bocados más la hicieron casi ahogarse.

— Tómalo con calma, llevas dos días inconsciente, así que debes ir más despacio —

— ¿Llevo dos días así? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Estabas muy mal — le limpio los labios con cuidado — Estabas casi sin vida, me costó trabajo traerte aquí, tuve que venir a casa para traer la silla de ruedas y luego traerte hasta aquí — le miro con cierta tristeza antes de darle otra cucharada — hubo un momento en el que pensé que no sobrevivirías —

— Y aquí estoy — dijo con voz apagada, de alguna forma no podía sentirse feliz por eso.

— Aquí estas — le animo la otra aliviada.

— ¿Por qué tienes una silla de ruedas? — Cinder le cuestionó con cierta curiosidad.

— Soy enfermera, tengo algunas cosas en casa — afirmo con orgullo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vaya...a pesar de todo he tenido suerte —

Tessa sonrió más que conmovida por la interacción que estaban teniendo — Así es, así es Cinder — escucharla decir su nombre otra vez, le produjo una sensación de sorpresa, el corazón le latió rápido otra vez, a Cinder aquellos estremecimientos le molestaban, no recordaba haber sentido cosas así nunca, para ella era incómodo.

— Ya... ya no quiero más — dijo negándose a otra cucharada.

— Oh...bueno está bien, al menos comiste la mitad de la sopa, pero más tarde debes comer un poco más, te preparare un puré, eso te hará bien — tomo el tazón y se puso en pie — Por ahora necesito que tomes un baño y también necesito cambiarte esa ropa sucia —

La pelinegra frunció el ceño mirándose las vestiduras, desgarradas y sucias, estaba tan ceñida en sus pensamientos y en Tessa que no había notado el estado de su ropa.

— Iré por la silla de ruedas para llevarte al baño, no será tan difícil no eres tan pesada —

Cinder se sentía preocupada y ansiosa, no quería que viera sus cicatrices y su brazo de Grimm, ella era horrible, no quería que la viera, puso la mirada en el techo muy insegura de aquella situación.

— Yo... yo no — su voz pareció quebrarse un poco.

Tessa lo noto de inmediato — No te tienes que preocupar — le hablo con calma — Te preparare el baño con espuma, voy a cortar este vestido que traes, de todas maneras ya no sirve, te colocare en la bañera, así la espuma te cubrirá, estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo, te prometo que no te miraría — la pelinegra asintió sin saber que más responder a sus inseguridades expuestas, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

* * *

El agua estaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, la espuma cubría sus delgados omoplatos y el líquido caliente le recorría el cuello mientras Tessa le ponía agua en sus cabellos para quitarles el shampoo, ella estaba sentada en un banco justo detrás suyo, Cinder apenas podía moverse, por lo que simplemente estaba sentada dentro de la tina.

Algunas gotas de su cabello cayeron en su hombro, descubriendo una pequeña parte de su cicatriz, esta levanto el brazo tembloroso y débil preocupada por tapar aquel horrible trozo de piel que estaba al descubierto, Tessa coloco espuma suavemente sobre su piel expuesta notando la angustia de la otra mujer.

— Ya está — susurro con mucha suavidad — Te prometí que no vería — le recordó.

— Yo... Está bien — respondió la otra — de todas maneras no es como si desearas mirar —

Tessa simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, poniendo más nerviosa a Cinder, si es que eso era posible.

— Mira yo... mi cuerpo es... — se le corto la respiración — Es...es... yo soy...yo me veo desagradable —

— No, no es así —

— ¿Qué? —

— No pienso lo mismo — dijo simplemente para continuar lavando sus cabellos.

Cinder no le replico nada, solo se quedó en silencio mirando algún punto en la pared, ya no quería tener que hablar más de eso, la pelinegra sabía que era un monstruo, no solo su cuerpo estaba horrendamente desfigurado, su alma también era horrenda, tenía las manos manchadas con sangre de personas inocentes, esas doncellas, todos esos chicos y esas personas a los que había asesinado... y esa chica pelirroja, Pyrrha.

...¿Crees en el destino?...

Esa frase, nunca la olvidaría...una diminuta y traicionera lágrima cayó por su lastimado rostro, apretó los dientes, angustiada y enojada consigo misma por sentirse tan débil y por ser tan inútil ¿Pero qué demonios ocurría?

Una suave y apacible mano limpio aquella lágrima solitaria que se derramaba por su mejilla, le acaricio el rostro de una forma delicada y comprensiva.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho tanto daño? — la amable voz de Tessa saco a Cinder de sus oscuros pensamientos.

— Yo — respondió Cinder — He sido yo misma —


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

_Oscuridad total... todo era tinieblas a su alrededor, por donde quiera que mirara estaba invadido por la oscuridad, la zozobra consumía su ser, era como si no pudiera sentir su cuerpo, solo podía sentir aquella angustiosa ansiedad que le apretaba en su interior. Quiso respirar pero no podía sentir su garganta tampoco su pecho ni su cara, era como si no existieran. Cinder se resistió, aguanto queriendo gritar horrorizada por su impotencia, podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón en los oídos, cimbrando, retumbando dentro de su ser como si estuviera a punto de explotar._

_De pronto la oscuridad la soltó, la dejo caer en el abismo sin ningún cuidado, no había nada a que aferrarse, sus poderes no funcionaban, solo caía a toda velocidad, caía como si fuera un cuerpo inerte sin ninguna vida, estaba sumergida en el pánico, atisbaba a ver algunos rostros uniformes que susurraban sus pecados, voces que se iban desvaneciendo en los oídos de la pelinegra. En medio de aquella caída Cinder logro sacar la voz, salió un grito doloroso y espantoso de su garganta, desgarrándole el interior en pedazos._

_La mujer no termino de gritar cuando se impactó de forma repentina contra la superficie, levanto levemente el rostro de aquel congelado suelo, parecía estar en un especie de mar congelado, el suelo era hielo duro y reflejaba cual espejo, su rostro estaba muy cerca del piso vidrioso, Cinder observo su reflejo, su cara ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz, era bello, ambos ojos sanos, el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros así como lo tuvo hace algún tiempo, pero más que estar feliz por esa visión, estaba desconcertada._

_Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo y observo sus dos brazos intactos, tal y como antes, su cuerpo estaba sano y era totalmente humano, no había terminado de asimilarlo cuando escucho en la lejanía algunas voces... En la distancia, aún muy lejos de ella, en lo que parecía ser un claro de bosque, diviso un grupo de personas, disfrutando, hablando, riendo, todo sin notar la frialdad del mar congelado donde se encontraba Cinder, en realidad solo ella parecía verlos, estos no estaban conscientes de su presencia, la pelinegra tardo un rato en reconocer algunos de ellos, Ozpin, Amber, Vernal... Pyrrha... inclusive Esmerald y Mercury, al ver aquella imagen sintió un gran alivio y otra sensación que no entendía, el corazón parecía hinchársele con algo que no había conocido antes ¿Felicidad? ... ¿ella estaba feliz?... ¿se sentía así al verlos? tan felices, tan pacíficos...tan vivos..._

_Su corazón se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, sentía paz, una pequeña y honesta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, podría mirarlos durante horas, nunca había experimentado algo como eso, desearía quedarse ahí...tan solo..._

_— Qué pena — susurro una escalofriante voz detrás de su cuello — ¿No crees...Cinder? — la pelinegra abrió los ojos desorbitados perdiendo la respiración por completo, esa voz, no había manera de olvidarla, la reconocería en cualquier rincón de la tierra._

_Su cuerpo aún continuaba en shock por lo que a duras penas logro voltear la cabeza para mirar el sombrío y macabro rostro de Salem, era ella, la piel blanca como la tiza, las venas de sangre negra recorriendo su cuerpo y esos ojos inyectados de oscuridad infinita. Cinder perdió el equilibrio en las piernas resbalando estrepitosamente mientras se volteaba, odiaba tener miedo pero no podía evitarlo, era presa del pánico. De pronto Salem era gigantesca, su rostro y sus manos estaban por encima de Cinder, sin dejarle escapatoria._

_— Mira como tienes las manos — Salem sonrió macabra — Están tan manchadas de sangre —_

_Sintió de pronto como aquel líquido pegajoso y coagulado le cubría el cuerpo. De nuevo era ella otra vez, su cuerpo cicatrizado, su ojo ciego, pero esta vez su brazo Grimm estaba recubierto de sangre, miro su otra mano con sorpresa, también estaba cubierta de sangre_

_— No — alcanzo a decir en pánico._

_— Mira lo que has hecho — le señalo._

_Cuando esta volvió su mirada se encontró con una pila de cuerpos, todos los que había visto anteriormente y aún más, el claro de bosque y el mar de hielo habían desaparecido, solo había un mar de huesos, cuerpos y sangre en el que la pelinegra se hundía despacio._

_— ¿Qu...que, que es esto? — Cinder tembló, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero cayeron como gotas de sangre sobre sus manos._

_— Has hecho tu trabajo —_

_— ¿Por qué? — jadeo ahogándose con sus lágrima, se observó aterrorizada las manos — ¿Porque me hiciste hacer esto? —_

_— Oh, querida — susurro de una manera escalofriantemente maternal — Yo te envié, te dije que hacer, pero tú tomaste la decisión, fuiste tú, tú decidiste hacerlo...siempre será y ha sido obra de tus propias manos, eres la única responsable de todo esto —_

_Cuando Cinder levanto la vista desconcertada se encontró con la visión más aterradora que pudo tener, ya no era Salem delante suyo, era ella misma, Cinder, sonriendo de una forma tan maligna, oscura y depredadora que la sangre se le helo, era su versión más oscura, hermosa por fuera pero demoniaca por dentro, la pelinegra abrió el ojo espantada, conmocionada y temblando de pies a cabeza._

_— Es todo tu culpa — le susurro sonriente, Cinder cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas de sangre cubriéndole el rostro deformado por la angustia._

_— ¡Nooooo!— lanzo un grito desgarrador de entre sus labios, liberando en este todo el dolor de su alma._

Despertó gritando con angustia, moviéndose sin control alguno con mucho desespero, la frente le sudaba frio y el cuerpo le dolía horrores, sentía como la aflicción le consumía cada célula del cuerpo y de su alma, empezó a dar manotazos torpes contra el aire queriendo terminar con el sufrimiento que sentía pero unas manos le sujetaron contra la cama.

— Cálmate — le hablo alto — Cálmate Cinder — la sujeto firmemente contra la cama para que dejara de hacerse daño con el brusco movimiento — Solo fue una pesadilla, tienes que calmarte —

La pelinegra se detuvo con la respiración agitada, mirando hacia ambos lados apenas tomando conciencia de donde estaba, después de un momento observo a Tessa que tenía aquella expresión preocupada en el rostro, Cinder aún estaba temblorosa, y no había logrado regular su respiración.

— Tranquila — le calmo en un suave murmuro — Ya paso — dijo quitando algunos mechones que tenía pegados al rostro.

Cinder miro a Tessa aun con la mirada temblorosa, esa mujer inocente no tenía idea, en serio no conocía al terrible monstruo que yacía en su hogar, la pelinegra se sintió avergonzada de sí misma pero no lucho contra el agarre de la castaña, simplemente volvió su rostro hacia otro lado dejándole ver a esta que no estaba cómoda con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tessa la dejo de inmediato, permitiendo que la pelinegra se acomodara en la cama, sentada contra el respaldar, con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado, sin ganas de hablar o moverse, sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de vivir. La castaña intento encontrar sus ojos pero era inútil, ella continuaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la cama.

— Ya llevas tres noches así — musito — Aunque ya estas mejor, tu cuerpo aún sigue débil y estas pesadillas recurrentes pueden afectar tu recuperación —

— Lo siento —

— No te lo estoy achacando Cinder, solo quiero ayudarte — le aseguro dulcemente — dime cómo puedo ayudarte — la aludida se encogió de hombros con gesto decaído, abrazándose las piernas y sin aun mirarla.

— No puedes —

— Háblame, eso te ayudara —

— ¿Ahora no solo eres enfermera si no también eres psicóloga? —

— No se necesita ser psicóloga para saber que a veces solo necesitas liberar todo eso que tienes dentro —

— Mmm —

— Cuéntame ¿De qué van estas pesadillas? ¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanto miedo? —

— ¿Miedo? — Escupió con rabia y burla mirándola de una buena vez.

— Si no es miedo ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ... Es acaso otra cosa ¿Ira? ¿Rencor? ¿Culpa? —

El enojo de Cinder descendió como si fuera la espuma de una cerveza, desapareciendo por completo en cuestión de segundos, entonces recordó sus pecados y los demonios que la perseguían cada día de su miserable vida. Las manos le empezaron a sudar mientras el corazón se le aceleraba, cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando traicioneras lágrimas querían salir, apenas manteniéndolas a raya.

— Cuando sepas quien soy verdaderamente... vas a odiarme —

— Ya te dije que no... —

— Lo que crees que soy...es solo una parte muy mínima de lo que realmente soy y de lo que he hecho — Cinder la observo afligida — Al menos seré justa por esta vez — Suspiro — Te contare la verdad de mí y lo que he hecho. No esperare compasión de ti luego que sepas todo, te prometo que no me opondré a lo que decidas hacer conmigo... cuando termine de contarte —

La castaña la contemplo asombrada, el rostro lleno de coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo no mentía, estaba dispuesta a contarle su historia y Tessa parecía estar dispuesta a escucharla, se sentó a su lado recostándose en el respaldar de la cama.

— Adelante — le ánimo.

Durante las siguientes horas Cinder le conto todo sobre ella y Salem, como había decidido servirle por poder, como había asesinado a personas inocentes, como había traicionado y manipulado a otros, le conto sobre las doncellas, sobre sus heridas en el cuerpo y el brazo de Grimm, también le conto sobre Ruby y sus compañeros a los cuales perseguía, además de cómo había peleado contra Raven y había perdido contra esta.

Lágrimas silenciosas cubrieron el rostro de Tessa mientras le escuchaba relatar aquella terrible vida y los horrores que había cometido, pero a pesar de aquellas lágrimas le bañaban la cara, esta no mostraba expresión de odio o miedo en contra de Cinder, solo estaba en silencio, escuchándola.

— He hecho demasiado mal como para merecer que me cuides, tú o cualquiera otra persona — frunció el ceño — Dejarme morir hubiera sido más útil —

— Cinder... —

— Tienes que dejarme — susurro despacio — Yo, yo volveré a hacer lo mismo, no voy a detenerme... — se le formo un nudo en la garganta — De eso se trata mi vida, es lo que más deseo...obtener poder —

— ¿Es eso verdad? — pregunto observándola, la miro de una forma tan profunda que parecía ver en lo más profundo de su ser, como si pudiera ver su alma — ¿Es lo que más deseas? —

Cinder dejó escapar un par de dolorosas lágrimas que le bañaron el rostro hasta la barbilla, frunció los labios en un intento de contener el inevitable rio de lágrimas que empezaba a descender por sus mejillas, caían silenciosas, inevitables, dolorosas. Percibió como su rostro se llenaba de dolor sin poder evitarlo, era patética, era débil, era humana... en ese momento Cinder deseo no ser ella misma.

La castaña coloco una suave mano en la mejilla de Cinder sosteniendo su rostro en una tierna caricia, le perfilo el rostro con los dedos analizándola con su mirada triste pero benevolente. Tessa la arrastro suavemente y le coloco la cabeza en sus piernas, consolándola en su aflicción, Cinder se dejó hacer, dio rienda suelta a su llanto sin retenerlo más, se abrazó al vientre de la muchacha mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda, dándole probablemente el consuelo que nunca recibió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

Los tibios rayos del sol bañaban delicadamente la superficie verdosa de las montañas, perfilando su contorno, penetrando poco a poco entre los majestuosos pinos, dirigiéndose de forma pasiva hasta el suelo natural de ese majestuoso paisaje, en su camino podían mirarse pequeñas e inestables particular de polvo que se negaban a desaparecer de su línea, eran tímidas, producían un aura divina, casi perfecta y reflexiva que podría hacer meditar hasta la mente más turbia. Los pájaros cantaban armoniosas melodías mientras el viento fresco del bosque peinaba la silueta de las montañas con el mismo sigilo y armonía que aquellos cálidos rayos, era un ambiente encantador.

Recibiendo la calidez del sol con los ojos cerrados Cinder arrugó la nariz, olfateando el aroma a jabón sobre su acicalada piel, alguna que otra gota de agua caía de sus cabellos recién lavados, la ducha de agua fresca en la mañana le había refrescado el alma de los oscuros recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se durmió en el regazo de Tessa mientras lloraba después de confesarse con ella, no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que la castaña la llevara a ducharse y a tomar el sol del alba en las afueras de la cabaña. Los suaves sonidos del viento meciendo los pinos le hacían descansar. A su lado el leve golpeteo de las sabanas siendo acariciadas por la brisa la distrajeron, no muy lejos de allí, estaba la joven castaña terminando de tender el resto de ropa.

Cinder le observo por un buen rato, cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre ella le venía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como un cosquilleo o un revoloteo, no estaba segura de que se trataba, pero parecía ser una sensación... ¿agradable?... ¿incomoda?... ¿Inútil?... quizás más agradable que otra cosa, viniendo de Tessa debería ser algo bueno, todo sobre ella era bueno, esa chica era pura bondad, bondad, esa cosa que Cinder no lograba entender, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez lo fue.

La oscuridad invadió de nuevo su interior con aquellos pensamientos ¿Era así como se sentía el remordimiento? porque si era así, era doloroso, la hacía querer morirse, la hacía desear no haber hecho todo lo que hizo, a veces incluso deseaba nunca a ver existido.

— Hey — el curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Tessa — ¿Está todo bien? —

— Si —

— Tus ojos pueden hablar, Cinder — Tessa le miro con atención — Más de lo que tu boca puede decir —

La aludida lo pensó por unos minutos, le había confiado toda su vida a esa chica, además que, literalmente, ella tuvo su vida en sus manos, Tessa parecía leerla como un libro abierto y no se asustaba de su contenido, no había razones para mentirle u ocultarle algo.

— Es, es solo que todo esto me parece una basura —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Todos estos sentimientos que estoy experimentando, es tan, asquerosamente desolador, realmente no lo comprendo. Quiero que se detenga, pero sé que no va a ser así y eso, eso es muy desesperante —

— Es normal —

— ¿Normal? — pregunto enojada, su ceño se frunció fuertemente.

— Más de lo que crees, es solo que no estas acostumbrada a sentir... a sentir arrepentimiento — Tessa le sonrió con cierta ternura, como si estuviera orgullosa de eso — Es un paso enorme para ti —

— Eso, es una tontería — desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

Tessa sonrió observando las montañas que le rodeaban — La naturaleza siempre es una entrada para despejar el alma — rodeo la silla de Cinder para retirarse — Preparare huevos y tostadas para desayunar —

— A ti tampoco te entiendo — Cinder le miro de pies a cabeza, analítica.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— No te entiendo, anoche te conté todo sobre mí, sabes quién soy, lo que hecho y lo que puedo hacer, soy una persona horrible, he asesinado y dañado a tantas personas como no tienes idea, soy un monstruo Tessa, no me mires como si no lo fuera. —

Por un breve segundo, Tessa le miro desconcertada, sabía que Cinder era vulnerable por el cargo de conciencia que tenía, sabía que muy en el fondo la pelinegra buscaba ser castigada como un medio para aliviar aquello que le asechaba. La castaña se arrodillo ante Cinder rodeando sus manos mientras le miraba con atención.

— Anoche me hiciste un promesa Cinder, prometiste que no te opondrías a la decisión que yo tomara después de escuchar tu historia, anoche mismo tome esa decisión — Apretó sus manos entre las suyas — Te acepto tal y como eres, aun con tu pasado. He decidido no ver un monstruo, he decidido verte a ti, a Cinder, ahora por favor cumple tu promesa, no te opongas a mi decisión. —

Cinder la observo aturdida, en silencio, contemplando esa sonrisa tan sincera que solía llevar, pero que ahora le iluminaba el rostro junto con los rayos de la mañana, parecía una especie de ángel. Parpadeo perpleja, sentía un escozor en los ojos, ni siquiera había notado las lágrimas brotando de su cara, Tessa las limpio con delicadeza para luego levantarse tranquilamente.

— Se me apetecen unas tortitas — estiro los brazos — Te espero adentro — se adentrándose en la cabaña dejando atrás a una Cinder demasiado emocional.

* * *

Algunas semanas después, Cinder ya podía caminar con la ayuda de un bastón, sus músculos ya se iban recuperando, incluso se había puesto algo osada. Seguía a Tessa a todas partes, no decía mucho pero le seguía como si fuera una especie de perro de compañía, nadie le hubiera creído tal cosa, normalmente era Cinder a quien seguían, pero ahora, era ella la fiel seguidora de la extraña castaña, y a esta no parecía molestarle su compañía.

La pelinegra había notado que ella se dedicaba a la jardinería y la agricultura, tenía una huerta y un jardín detrás de la cabaña, en la que ocupaba buena parte de su tiempo, era curioso que una enfermera de profesión optara por hacer agronomía.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban ensimismados en su lectura, una pila de libros a su lado y una agenda repleta de apuntes y dibujos eran pruebas de que estaba estudiando alguna cosa en particular. Cinder se sentía muy curiosa, pretendía estar sentada en el sofá haciendo nada en particular, mientras Tessa se encontraba en la mesa con sus lecturas. La realidad era que, la pelinegra estaba intrigada con ella, no sabía mucho de la mujer que le salvo la vida y la acogió en su hogar.

Finalmente, vencida por su curiosidad, tomo asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba esta, Tessa levanto los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada entrecerrada de Cinder, tenía la costumbre de mirarla fijamente, sin pestañear, costumbre que tenía para intimidar a las personas, pero a Tessa aquello le parecía gracioso, Cinder parecía más una niña malcriada que una mercenaria.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? —

— No. —

— ¿Te duele o molesta algo? —

— No. —

— ¿Qué sucede entonces? —

— Solo quiero...hablar —

— Ok, eso es bueno, está muy bien, hablar es bueno — cerro el libro en sus manos haciéndolo a un lado.

Cinder se sintió nerviosa, antes esas cosas no le eran difíciles, podía preguntar, mantener conversaciones sobre la vida de otras personas, pero todo lo hacía con fines específicos, esas conversaciones siempre tenían alguna motivación obscura, pero en ese momento, solo era curiosidad por Tessa, no había manipulaciones o fines malignos en ella, era diferente.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? — señalo sin saber cómo empezar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Es un libro, sobre unas plantas, la prímula aurícula, son muy bellas pero algo difíciles de mantener, me gustaría poder cultivar algunas. —

— ¿Te gusta la jardinería y todas esas tonterías? —

— Si, bastante — mostro su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero, no eres enfermera? ¿Ahora prefieres la agricultura? —

— Si — respondió mirándola con cierta profundidad, Cinder la observo con fisgoneo, sabia pocas cosas sobre ella, realmente quería saber más, tenía una genuina curiosidad por Tessa.

— Sabes, yo no sé mucho sobre ti, pero tú sabes todo sobre mí. Eso no parece justo —

Tessa se rio realmente divertida por la molestia de la pelinegra — ¡Vamos! pregúntame, te contare lo que quieras —

— Bien— Cinder se cruzó de brazos

— Bien — la castaña replico riendo entre dientes

Cinder se aclaró la garganta para proseguir — ¿Vives sola en una cabaña en medio de las montañas? —

— Si — se rasco la cabeza con algo de duda — Aunque en este momento, me estas acompañando — señalo

— Pero ¿Siempre has estado sola aquí? —

— No, no siempre — Tessa relajo su rostro — Estaba casada —

Se quedó pasmada, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, esta no parecía ser como las otras sensaciones que experimentaba cuando se trataba de Tessa, esta sensación era diferente, esto la lastimaba.

— Ya veo. —

— Si —

— Pero, entonces ¿Dónde está tu esposo? — no había visto ninguna foto de el en toda la cabaña, ni señales de que alguien más estuviera ahí.

— Yo no...—

— ¿Se separaron? Entonces por eso no tienes fotos de tu esposo ¿Eres divorciada? — Cinder la bombardeo con preguntas

— Viuda, en realidad — respondió.

— Oh... —

— Y era esposa, para ser exactos—

Las neuronas parecieron dejarle de funcionar con la última frase, abrió los ojos de forma exagerada dejando su carácter sigiloso a un lado. Apenas pudo conectar la lengua con el cerebro otra vez, relajo su pose de ciervo deslumbrado.

— ¿Estabas casada con una mujer? —

— Así es —

— ¿Entonces ambas estaban casadas? — Tessa rio divertida, no todos los días se podía ver a una Cinder tan curiosa y desubicada.

— Si, Cinder, ella estaba casada conmigo y yo estaba casada con ella, éramos un matrimonio. —

— ¡Demonios! —

— Parece que eso te sorprende mucho — Tessa levanto una ceja con fingida ofensa.

— ¡No! No es eso, es, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa que seas... —

— Cinder, si crees que me he aprovechado de ti mientras estabas... —

— No, no, realmente no creo eso. — Cinder relajo su rostro, dedicándole una mirada de honestidad a la otra.

— Bien. — se calmó dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Volviendo al tema, tú esposa ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Murió? —

— Elizabeth, esa era su nombre, y si, hace ya algún tiempo, al principio fue muy duro, así que para poder superarlo decidí quitar sus cosas. Done la mayoría pero aún conservo guardadas algunas de sus fotos — el semblante de la castaña estaba calmado pero había cierta melancolía en élla.

Cinder sintió aprehensión, miro el rostro apacible de Tessa, era una mujer fuerte, eso estaba claro, pero presentía que perder al amor de su vida debía ser algo perturbador.

— Lo lamento —dijo con total sinceridad

— Gracias. Realmente tuvimos una buena vida ¿sabes? —

— ¿Tenían mucho tiempo juntas? —

— Así es, nos conocimos antes de entrar en la escuela, incluso nos casamos antes de graduarnos, éramos muy jóvenes pero no me arrepiento. Ella se graduó en medicina y yo en enfermería, trabajamos en el hospital de la capital — Cepillo una mano por sus cabellos — Era agotador, ves demasiadas cosas ahí. Luego compramos esta cabaña, pensábamos retirarnos de la medicina— otra suave sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro — Amábamos la botánica así que, habíamos decidido que nos dedicaríamos a eso, pero... —

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

— Ya nos habíamos retirado, pero hubo un enfrentamiento, algunos cazadores pelearon contra los Grimm había demasiados heridos, necesitaban personal médico en la zona y nosotras estábamos disponibles — Cinder sintió el corazón encogerse con preocupación.

— Tessa ¿Qué paso? — podía escuchar la respiración pausada de la castaña

— Yo no quería que fuéramos, me parecía muy peligroso y además era nuestro retiro, pero al final decidimos ayudar. En realidad, fue ella la que me convenció. Pero ese día me pidió quedarme en casa, quería que yo terminara de arreglarla, una oleada de Grimms ataco el campamento donde estaban. No hubo sobrevivientes —

Cinder toco su brazo recubierto de vendas, sabía que esa parte de monstruo estaba tan latente en ella como el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía como una basura. Aunque no fuera de forma tan directa ella estaba ligada a todo eso, era tan culpable o incluso más, que Salem y su ejército de Grimms.

Sintió asco de sí misma por ser parte de eso, el agarre de su brazo se apretó de forma dolorosa, enterró las uñas de su mano humana en aquella monstruosa parte, lo quería quitar, quería arrancárselo, quería despedazarse por completo. De pronto sintió como una delicada mano le tomo deteniendo su brusco agarre.

— Elizabeth realmente amaba hacer lo correcto, sin importar lo peligroso que esto fuera. Aprendí tanto de ella, que ahora yo también quiero hacer lo correcto siempre— su sonrisa fue dulce y su mirada suave.

— Yo... lo siento, tanto — Cinder apenas pudo hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— Lo sé — Tessa tomo sus manos acunándolas cariñosamente — Ya no eres parte de eso, no te preocupes más. Vas a estar bien. —


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

_La oscuridad goteaba, agua oscura negra y sin vida que teñía el contorno que generaba pesadez en el aire, en lugar de oxigeno se respiraban tinieblas. No había nada a la vista que podía observarse solo un cumulo de sensaciones perturbadoras cavando dentro de los nervios, penetrando la piel, carcomiendo músculos y tendones, introduciéndose hasta los huesos; las sombras se cernían y rodeaban el vacío, aquel desierto negro consumía todo alrededor._

_Cinder se estremeció, la sensación de estar ahí y al mismo tiempo no estar la aterraba, no podía mirar su cuerpo porque no estaba, era como si solo su alma estuviera en medio de aquella negrura. Después de angustiantes momentos de no poder hacer nada más que permanecer ahí. Un aire fresco le pellizco la piel, rasgando sus talones, fue hasta cuando descendió la mirada que pudo ver sus propios pies y las cenizas bajo ellos, un viento cruel revolcó aquel polvo, levantándolo alrededor de la pelinegra violentamente, cuando noto que el polvo la golpeaba con fuerza se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba ahí de nuevo y ya no era solamente una entidad en la oscuridad. La tormenta de arena y ceniza la azotaron, tuvo que cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo, la fuerza de la tormenta era abrumadora y no se calmaba, tenía miedo y no podía defenderse de lo que sea que fuera eso._

_— ¡Ya Basta! — Grito apretando los dientes — ¡Por favor, basta! — pidió ahogándose en pánico y la tormenta seso de inmediato._

_Con la respiración agitada la pelinegra levanto la vista para observar como aquel polvo negro, ahora bailaba suavemente a su alrededor y como lentamente cambiaba a color carmesí, como si en realidad fueran luciérnagas danzando, Cinder trago salida audiblemente, el pavor aun recorría su cuerpo, se sentía vulnerable._

_— ¿Crees en el destino? — una voz tranquila pero penetrante rompió el silencio._

_— ¿Qué? —_

_— ¿Crees en el destino? — repitió._

_— Eres tú — La garganta se le seco cuando reconoció el sonido de aquella voz y por supuesto esa frase... nunca podría olvidarla._

_— ¿Crees en el destino? — se repitió la pregunta._

_— ¿Intentas atormentarme? — Cinder exhalo — Lo estas logrando —_

_— Puedes cambiarlo —_

_— ¿Qué? — observo hacia todas direcciones. Intento encontrar el origen de la conocida voz que vibraba en el aire, pero lo único que encontró fue el polvo carmesí moviéndose tranquilamente a su alrededor — No entiendo de que hablas —_

_— Aun puedes cambiarlo, puedes salvarnos — esta vez la voz era más como un susurro, como si se alejara lentamente._

_— No lo entiendo — la voz de Cinder carecía de ira o reproché, era una genuina confusión acompañada de un profundo dolor, descendió la mirada para observar su horrendo brazo flexionándolo en el acto — Pyrrha... yo —_

_Una sensación de ardor le quemo la espalda crispándola en el momento, se llevó el brazo hacia atrás intentando en vano aliviar el creciente dolor que le encendía la piel, callo de rodillas incapaz de hacer nada más que revolcarse mientras su piel se quemaba. Era aquel símbolo en su espalda el que ardía como fuego, como si estuviera hecho de lava volcánica, gemidos de desespero empezaron a salir de su boca y la quemadura aumentaba, la estaba consumiendo._

_— Cree en el destino — ya no era una pregunta._

_Cuando Cinder levanto la mirada, el arena carmesí se había movido al frente girando, formado algo, como una especie de figura de gran altura, la pelinegra yacía en el suelo moribunda de dolor, pero aun así no podía dejar de observar la figura de una joven guerrera con escudo y espada, su rostro formado con polvo le miro tranquilo — Puedes cambiarlo. —_

Despertó con un sobresalto, ligeramente transpirada, con lágrimas en los ojos, era como si su cuerpo recordara la oscuridad, aquella sensación de las llamas en su espalda y la voz de Pyrrha zapateando en su cabeza, llevaba ya varias semanas atormentada de aquella manera.

El vacío y las voces la perseguían contantemente, Cinder sospechaba que aquello nunca dejaría de asecharla. Se palpo la cara varias veces suspirando con pesadez, recargando la cara en una mano para intentar relajarse, enseguida sintió unos dedos tocar su hombro ligeramente, una caricia para llamar su atención. Tessa le miro con una mezcla entre tristeza y compresión, colocando a su lado una jarra con té humeante y caliente tomo asiento frente a ella, Cinder se había vuelto a dormir en el sillón junto a la ventana.

— Te hará bien — señalo él te, esta asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, mirando el suelo distraídamente — ¿Estas soñando cosas otra vez? —

— Si —

— Parece que está empeorando — esta vez la pelinegra se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, animándose, tomo la jarra para darle un sorbo a aquel liquido caliente — Tengo algunos colegas psicólogos que podrían ayudarte — Cinder frunció el ceño con disgusto y se negó.

— No necesito ver a un loquero — advirtió, luego suspiro — Además me temo que es más complicado que eso —

Tessa tenía una mirada amable, nunca parecía querer forzarla a nada ni tampoco juzgarla por sus pecados, pero tenía unos ojos tan intensos y puros que en ocasiones se sentía intimidada, sabía que era la misma mirada que aquellos a los que había asesinado — Puedes hablar conmigo, si lo prefieres — observo su reflejo en el líquido verde de su jarra, de inmediato levanto la vista hacia la castaña sabiendo que podía confiar en ella.

— Es complicado —

— Intenta explicarme —

— Yo...ella está en mi cabeza —

— ¿Quién? —

— Pyrrha — Un dolor agudo a travesó el pecho de Cinder, sintiendo un repentino odio hacia sí misma — Te he hablado de ella, de lo que le hice —

— Lo recuerdo — Tessa asintió mirándola con atención.

— La siento, aquí adentro — con el vaso entre sus dedos se señaló la cabeza — Es como si su alma aun estuviera ahí, viva, diciéndome cosas, torturándome —

— ¿Qué te dice? —

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, recordó aquella atípica voz que solía agobiar sus pensamientos — Siempre me habla sobre el destino. Me lo dijo antes de morir y lo repite incluso después. A veces dice que puedo cambiarlo. Lo que no sé, es, si algo de lo que dice tiene sentido o solo está en mi cabeza, atormentándome —

— Tal vez, ella tiene razón —

El entrecejo de Cinder se frunció más, una expresión molesta la gobernaba, pero no era ira, era solo una irritante confusión que sentía — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— A lo mejor si puedes cambiar el destino — la castaña se levantó y paso a su lado dando un pequeño y cariñoso apretón en su hombro, regalándole de paso, una sonrisa amable, de esas que solo ella sabía dar con sinceridad, lo que hacía que el corazón de Cinder se doblegara cada vez más — Vamos a la huerta, eso siempre te ayuda — se alejó dándole el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse y seguirle.

* * *

Tenía la mirada y las manos hundidas en la tierra, podía sentir la humedad de la misma tocándole la piel y de cierta manera era agradable, fresca y remojada impregnándose en el ambiente con aquel olor a naturaleza.

Era como una forma de distraerse. A Cinder le gustaba imaginarse que se quedaba ahí, hundiéndose en la tierra, consumida hasta el fondo, renaciendo como los pequeños brotes de flores que crecían animosas en dirección del sol, eran vida. Esos botones eran vida, crecimiento con esperanza, pero Cinder se sentía más como la mala hierba, de esa que no podía morir... aunque así lo quisiera.

— ¿Cómo está la tierra? — pregunto Tessa mientras cargaba algunas pequeñas plantas en una caja.

Cinder le observo con expresión aburrida y se encogió de hombros — Húmeda, pero no creo que aun este lista, la consistencia no está perfecta. Deberíamos abonarla más y dejar que esos asquerosos bichos que usas, trabajen en ella —

— ¿Te refieres a las lombrices? — pregunto sonriendo.

— Si, esos repugnantes gusanos a los que pones a defecar en la tierra —

Tessa se rio con ganas, una risa genuina y natural, un sonido que a Cinder le gusto y que estaba decidida a escuchar de nuevo — Se llama humus de lombriz y es excelente para la tierra, así que supongo que tienes razón — dijo enrojecida y divertida — Vamos entonces, ayúdame a llevar la otra tierra empacada a la carretilla, junto con las otras plantas —

La castaña le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre botánica y en las siguientes semanas, se había dedicado a eso, ayudándole en su huerta y jardín. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría cuidado plantas y lombrices probablemente lo habría golpeado hasta sangrar, pero ahí estaba disfrutando de sus momentos con las plantas y de la compañía de una extraña ex enfermera que le albergaba en su casa como si fuese una conocida de toda la vida. Era muy extraño, Tessa, era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida ahora, sentía un profundo agradecimiento con esa mujer y Cinder no lo admitiría porque incluso para ella era difícil de comprender, pero simplemente estaba a su merced.

Se lavó las manos, luego ayudo a la castaña a ordenar sus plantas y la tierra en la carreta de madera. Observo el follaje del bosque, era un día hermoso lo suficientemente cálido para disfrutar del sol, por esa razón Tessa había decidido ir al pueblo con sus plantas ya que solía comerciarlas ahí, de esa manera se mantenía.

Tessa aseguro todas las platas, las hortalizas y la tierra, previniendo que no se cayeran por el camino empedrado que solía recorrer con regularidad. Por su parte la pelinegra cubrió su brazo con las vendas nuevamente, afirmándolas con fuerza para que no quedara ni la más mínima parte al descubierto.

— Llevas mucha carga—

— Llevo lo suficiente, no te preocupes por eso — la tranquilizo con una suave sonrisa — Muchos de los pobladores me han preguntado por menta y sándalo, por lo que quiero llevar suficiente para todos —

Cinder termino de asegurar su brazo y se quedó quieta junto a la carreta, con una mirada desdeñosa observo a la castaña, puede que la tuviera a sus pies, pero eso no quería decir que Cinder siempre se mostraría débil ante ella, de todas formas ella era Cinder Fall, una de las guerreras más temidas y poderosas existente.

Tessa esbozo una enorme y dulce sonrisa, entonces Cinder tuvo que desviar la mirada, observando cualquier cosa que no fuera ese bonito rostro. De nuevo había perdido la batalla de miradas con las que solía desafiar a Tessa, últimamente siempre las perdía, y si era sincera consigo misma, no le importaba mucho.

— Te acompañare. Yo llevare la carreta — dijo después de aclararse la garganta — Creo que será más eficiente para ti, de esa forma — continuo débilmente.

— No tienes que hacerlo. —

— Sabes que ya me recupere perfectamente —

— Me refiero a que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómoda — Cinder ya conocía muy bien esa mirada de preocupación, así que relajo su rostro para asegurarle que no sería así.

— Estaré bien. —

— Ok, entonces me vendría bien un poco de compañía en el camino — la castaña se relajó y sonrio encantada, camino hasta la carreta tomando un lado de esta para llevarla, pero se detuvo cuando Cinder levanto una mano y la rechazo.

— Sube a la carreta. Yo la llevare. —

— Cinder, es bastante peso, si voy arriba será aún más —

— Soy fuerte, eso lo sabes —explico — Esto, no es nada para mí. Si quisiera, podría levantarte sobre mí sin ningún problema —

Por un momento, Tessa la observo detenidamente, pero no dijo nada, con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada extraña se dio la vuelta y monto la carreta dejando a Cinder con las mejillas enrojecidas. La pelinegra cerro los parpados lentamente, sintiéndose bastante estúpida por sus palabras, e intento de paso evitar la mirada divertida de la castaña, se giró rápido y tomo los lados de la carreta, comenzando a caminar con el corazón palpitando a tope.

* * *

Cinder ya estaba empezando a sentirse arrepentida, los pueblerinos eran muy irritantes, todos amables y sonrientes, tuvo que subir la capucha de su atuendo para evitar las miradas curiosas, cuando querían saludarla. A ella antes no le habría importado todo eso, era experta en manipular y fingir, si alguien le saludaba o le hablaba podría devolver el gesto sin problemas, se habría entrenado para mantener el engaño, pero ahora no era más que un puño de ansiedad y energía nerviosa caminando.

Por cada puesto que pasaban se mantuvo siempre detrás de Tessa intentado evitar que le hablaran, pero los campesinos insistían en inclinarse ante ella con amabilidad, diciéndole palabras agradables ¿Acaso las personas rurales siempre eran así de afectuosos? Y Tessa por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, estaba feliz y atenta a cada uno de ellos, incluso de vez en cuando le preguntaban sobre alguna dolencia médica, la castaña les revisaba y aconsejaba con simpatía.

Cinder se sentía cada vez más incómoda, porque toda esa bondad junta, solo le recordaba su propia maldad y entonces el corazón le dolía.

— Ya vamos a terminar — Tessa acaricio su mano para calmárla— Solo falta la señora Zalka — camino hasta un puesto de tejidos, donde una anciana con rostro arrugado y cabellos blancos, les sonrió amable.

— ¡Señora Zalka! —

— ¡Tessa querida! — le abrazo

— ¿Cómo sigue tu garganta? —

— He estado tomando eucalipto con miel, antes de dormir tal y como me dijiste. Estoy mucho mejor, ya casi no tengo tos. —

— Me alegra escuchar eso. No dejes de tomarlo, por eso te he traído más — Tessa saco los ramos envueltos en papel y una pequeña botella de miel pura que había comprado en otro puesto, la anciana le miro con ojos vidriosos y sonrió agradecida.

— Sabes que no tengo como pagarte —

— No estoy cobrando — sonrió amable y cambio el tema — Tengo la tierra que tu nieto necesita para sus cultivos de tomate ¿Dónde los ponemos? — Cinder se enderezo luego de observar en silencio todo el intercambio entre la anciana y Tessa.

— Justo aquí detrás — la señora Zalka señalo una pequeña entrada a sus espaldas — Mi nieto ha estado trabajando en los cultivos, estará muy feliz de ver la tierra que trajiste —

— Los llevaré. — interrumpió Cinder

— ¡Oh! ¿Y quién es esta jovencita? — pregunto con cierto afecto, como si le preguntara a una niña pequeña. Camino lento hasta ella, Cinder se estremeció con nervios, le daba pánico que le viera el rostro cicatrizado o peor aún, le reconociera de algún lado, así que paralizada no respondió nada.

— Es mi amiga. Se llama Cinder — contesto la castaña por ella, antes de que el silencio se volviera incomodo — Es de pocas palabras — le guiño a la pelinegra.

La anciana le observo durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, como si viera algo dentro de ella, como si así lo entendiera todo, solo con un simple vistazo, aquellos viejos y cansados ojos se volvieron maternales y con toque de ternura sonrió.

— Cinder es un nombre hermoso — inclino la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, luego le sonrió devuelta a la castaña — Tu amiga me agrada Tessa, además es muy guapa — sus ojos brillaron con cierta complicidad, que logro poner más nerviosa a Cinder, esta entrecerró los ojos y se encogió sintiéndose incapaz de lanzar algún comentario, se dio la vuelta para cargar los sacos de tierra y salir pronto de ahí — Eres una buena muchacha —

Escuchar eso fue peor para Cinder, el nudo en su estómago se agravo dándole náuseas y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde le indicaron que dejara los sacos. Tessa le observo irse sin ninguna palabra, comprendía lo que significaba para la pelinegra, sabía que no se sentía más que un monstruo por lo que había hecho. Suspiro con aprensión y le sonrió a la anciana.

— Debo irme Señora Zalka — le abrazo como despedida — Dile a Cinder que la espero en la salida del pueblo —

— Le diré, no te preocupes. Cuídate querida — la palmeo con cariño — Parece que le haces bien a ella, eso, también podría ser bueno para ti — Tessa sonrió con los labios apretados, se alejó caminando lentamente para que Cinder le alcanzara cuando terminara.

Avanzo durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, notando que estaba sola en el camino y que la neblina estaba haciéndose más espesa a su alrededor, Cinder no aparecía por ningún lado, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, como una energía insólita bailando, moviéndose de un lado a otro. De pronto se sintió nerviosa, el corazón le palpitó errático en su pecho, tuvo que detener sus pasos, debía volver por Cinder.

Su mente gritaba peligro, dejando la carreta de un lado corrió por el callejón, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de la pelinegra. Se detuvo solo hasta que una figura menuda le miro desde el otro lado, con la piel erizada se atrevió a hablar — ¿Hola? —

Diviso por su figura delgada, que era una chica joven, con un sombrero y lo que parecía ser una sombrilla cerrada, no le respondió nada, la mujer camino hasta ella con pasos agiles y elegantes, como los de un puma acercándose a su presa. Cuando la niebla se disipo lo suficiente como para poder verla bien, noto que efectivamente era muy joven, parecía una adolecente, con el cabello bicolor, rosa y marrón, sus ojos parecían estar tristes y enojados al mismo tiempo, algo le dijo a Tessa que no era seguro estar ahí, ignorando el sentimiento preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien? —

La chica no respondió, en cambio con una lentitud marcada movió su sombrilla señalándola, una cuchilla sobresalió de la punta junto con una sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la chica, fue entonces que el corazón de Tessa palpito con mayor fuerza.

Todo sucedió extremadamente rápido, la castaña quiso correr pero sus pies se enredaron haciéndola caer de inmediato, en un parpadeo vio a la otra saltar de una forma inhumana elevándose sobre ella, cerro lo ojos exhalando con terror, esperando el inminente impacto, esperando el dolor o la muerte, pero esta nunca llego, solo estaba ahí escuchando su propia respiración agitada. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, logrando visualizar en primera instancia la espalda de Cinder frente a ella, sorprendida se atrevió a mirar del todo.

Cinder sostenía la sombrilla de Neo con ambas manos, una mirada aguda y oscura desafiaba a la más joven que sin duda le devolvía la rabia transmitida — Neo, ni se te ocurra tocarla — gruño apretando la mandíbula, la adolecente frunció el ceño forcejeando aún más, rápidamente pateo el costado de la pelinegra con fuerza para alejarla, pero Cinder se la llevo con ella logrando hacer distancia de Tessa, rodaron varios metros, tuvo que esquivar algunos golpes a la cara antes de poder tomar un respiro.

La dio una rápida mirada a Tessa para comprobar su bienestar, logro eludir una patada con su rodilla, había decidido que debía alejarse de la castaña, antes que resultara herida, evito unos cuantos golpes más pero la joven logro insertarle uno bastante certero en el estómago con el mango de la sombrilla, le empujo hacia atrás, debía devolverle los golpes, ya no podía solo evitarlos o Neo tomaría total ventaja sobre ella.

Salto hacia adelante insertando un golpe seco sobre el borde de la sombrilla obligando a Neo a retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. La de cabello bicolor sonrió interesada, lo que Cinder aprovecho con rapidez, lanzo rápidas patadas y puñetazos forzando a la chica a rebotar hacia atrás, la pelinegra no le dio respiro, debía alejarla. Cuando noto que la adolecente intentaba hacer espacio lanzo un golpe certero, la chica apenas lo evito desmaterializándose gracias a sus habilidades. Neo intento defenderse con una patada pero Cinder la tomo de la pierna aventándola por los aires, evito la caída con gracia, ayudada por su eficiente sombrilla.

En el momento en el que toco el suelo Cinder se impulsó hacia ella, empujándola, atravesando un viejo hoyo en la pared cayendo al otro lado del callejón que daba a la salida del pueblo. Neo desapareció desmoronándose en el suelo al usar uno de sus trucos. Fue entonces que la neblina se tornó espesa nuevamente.

— Buen truco — respiro mirando su alrededor, sabía que debía detenerla pero si conocía bien a Neo, no sería tan fácil, la adolecente parecía estar muy ceñida en acabar con ella y sospechaba la razón — Te has vuelto fuerte — hablo analizando el entorno, notando un ligero movimiento de energía a su espalda, lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego que Neo por supuesto desvió fácilmente apareciendo de una vez.

Rabia y dolor estaban escritos en aquel joven rostro y Cinder se sintió asqueada de si misma otra vez. Por supuesto Neo quería venganza por la muerte de su jefe — No estoy aquí para pelear contigo, niña, así que vete — hizo un gesto quitándole importancia, queriendo alejarla, por dentro la pelinegra se sentía carcomida por la culpa. La respuesta de Neo fue rápida, se lanzó hacia ella y Cinder tuvo que convocar un par de espadas de fuego para defenderse.

—¡Ya basta Neo! —

Intento esquivarla pero la otra seguía sin detenerse, derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, no había manera de parar los golpes que venían de todos lados y cuando Neo logro darle un golpe fuerte en el ojo, Cinder enfureció estallando en poder.

Desplegó a la más joven varios metros hacia atrás, con un solo coletazo de aire impulsado con la energía que emitía su interior la detuvo.

— ¡Dije que te detuvieras! —

La pelinegra levitaba, elevándose sobre Neo, su ojo emitía una llamarada de fuego, inyectado en ira. Podría terminar con ella ahora, sería tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, pero una voz en su interior retumbo, recordó una cabellera roja e hizo una mueca.

Miro a Neo. La más joven estaba aterrorizada, la mirada de una niña asustada, dolida y sola...la ira de Cinder disminuyo como la espuma, se odio de inmediato. Puede que Neo la haya atacado pero eso no la hacía menos víctima, una víctima de las circunstancias, una víctima de sus acciones "Puedes cambiar el destino" la frase bailo de nuevo en su cabeza, como si esa voz estuviera martillándola constantemente, una punzada de dolor le desbordó el pecho.

Descendió apagando el fuego de su mirada. Neo no dejaba de verla como si fuera un fantasma, horrorizada...

— Yo no mate a Román — su voz se hizo suave, le miro con cuidado — Pero si es mi culpa, yo lo obligue a trabajar para Salem... a trabajar para mí — se cortó con una mueca — Nada de esto habría pasado, si yo no lo hubiera obligado —

La mirada de Neo paso del miedo al dolor en un instante, casi podía verse como se contenía para no atacarla de nuevo, pero sin duda, había más dolor que ira en esos orbes bicolor.

— La mujer a la que atacaste antes no tiene nada que ver en esto Neo, es inocente, déjala tranquila — Cinder suspiro rindiéndose, tenía una mirada triste y cansada, su espíritu ya no tenía ganas de luchar — Si quieres, si eso calma tu dolor, mátame a mí — le mostro las manos desarmada — Te prometo, que no luchare más, no por mí —

Neo abrió la boca estupefacta, sin poder entender muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar, tentada dio un par de pasos hacia Cinder, pero el dolor no seso cuando vio el cansancio y arrepentimiento en la mirada de la mayor.

Por primera vez, Neo también sintió aquel arrepentimiento, aquel dolor, el dolor que atormentaba a la mujer frente a ella. Los bordes de sus ojos picaron con lágrimas traicioneras, se vio obligada a apretar la mandíbula. Cerró los ojos y dejo que estas, recorrieran su rostro, se encontró con la mirada de Cinder de nuevo, observándola sin decir nada, negó un par de veces con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la niebla.

Cinder la vio desaparecer, soltó todo el aire de los pulmones, las lágrimas la amenazaron súbitamente, sus rodillas se doblaron y finalmente cayó al suelo. Descubrió que había deseado que Neo la matara, lo había tenido muy claro en ese instante. Una muerte que parecía anhelar. Un grito angustioso la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Cinder! — la castaña corrió en dirección a ella sin detenerse, su cara expresaba miedo y preocupación al mismo tiempo — ¡Cinder! — Tessa cayó a su lado, desesperada por revisarla, paso las manos por sus brazos, hombros y por el cuello, buscando una señal de herida o daño.

— ¡Cinder, por todos los cielos! ¿Estás bien? — La sacudió cuando esta solo la miro — ¡Háblame! — sollozo con angustia y la pelinegra asintió saliendo del trance.

— Si. Lo estoy — esa simple respuesta fue todo lo que necesito Tessa para calmar su corazón. Respiro entre pequeños sollozos, su mano se pozo en la nuca de Cinder. Mirarse, pareció ser demasiado para ambas, por lo que se inclinaron colocando sus frentes juntas, la pelinegra dejo escapar un tembloroso resoplido — No me hizo daño — la castaña movió la cabeza asintiendo — Tampoco yo le hice daño —

— Lo sé — le aseguro, si despegar su frente de la otra, Cinder trago saliva inclinándose con más apego al gentil toque de Tessa. Reflexionando todo lo que acababa de pasar, respirando y deseando, que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

— Realmente espero, que Neo pueda estar bien — el corazón de Cinder latió con ese deseo en su interior.


	6. The Only Reason capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien. Tengo otra actualización para esta historia que espero disfruten leer
> 
> Lo escribi escuchando el OST Experience de Ludovico Einaudi, se los recomiendo mucho.
> 
> El bello Fan art que ven en la portada de la historia fue creado por la talentosa Austasart, la pueden encontrar en Instagram y en Tumblr bajo el mismo nombre, les invito a que se pasen por su cuenta, tiene arte de RWBY y muchísimas otras cosas muy interesantes, es realmente genial y muy amable además de que tiene un gran talento, así que pásense por allí y denle un poco de amor
> 
> https://instagram.com/austasart?igshid=1u3h919e2b5nu
> 
> Austasart thank you very much for working so hard on this art. You are amazing!
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura y déjenme saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo.
> 
> !Chau!

La espesa niebla cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, envolviendo el camino con una fría cobija, el suelo era gobernado por su cobertura y los arboles eran abrazados por su fina textura, era, como si se perdieran de vista, entre las nubes que decidieron bajar y besar la tierra, el susurro de los pinos era cómplice del frio que rozaba con el hielo y quemaba como el fuego.

La pelinegra camino rápido, adentrándose en la niebla del camino, sin importarle que esta le quemara con su frio toque. Arrastraba la pequeña carreta con fuerza y una Tessa preocupada le miraba desde encima. Cinder estaba casi sin aliento, por la rapidez con la que caminaba, comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia del cielo y Tessa desmontó la carreta de inmediato.

— Cinder detente. Déjame ayudarte —

— Estamos por llegar a tu casa. Sube de nuevo — Un trueno rugió a la distancia, las gotas empezaron a empaparlas casi de inmediato

— No, detente. No me subiré, está lloviendo es mejor que... —

— ¡No! — Gritó Cinder — ¡No necesito que me ayudes! ¡Necesito sacarte de aquí y llevarte a tu casa! — su respiración se hizo más rápida y superficial que antes.

El camino a su casa ya estaba cubierto bajo la gruesa lluvia torrencial, Tessa podía sentir como sus pies empezaban a hundirse en el lodo mientras este se acumulaba rigorosamente a su alrededor, ella la observo, Cinder parecía desconcertada, enojada, al punto de querer llorar.

— Cinder... — murmuro.

La pelinegra espetó frustrada—Necesito ponerte a salvo —miro hacia otra dirección.

— ¿De qué? —

— Casi te matan, por mi culpa —

— Pero no sucedió — Tessa se acercó a ella.

— Te llevare a tu casa y me marchare, hace mucho que me recupere. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero es hora de retirarme — la castaña sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyera las palabras que estaba oyendo.

— Cinder, no tienes que irte. No es necesario —

— Por supuesto que es necesario Tessa, estarías muerta si no... — Hizo una mueca ante la brusquedad de sus propias palabras— Tu vida, corre peligro desde que me conociste, tengo más enemigos que cabellos en mi cabeza. Yo misma soy un peligro para ti. No vale la pena que te arriesgues, por una jodida sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto —

El silencio que siguió solo fue interrumpido por el sordo ruido de la lluvia torrencial, algunos truenos retumban a la distancia. Tessa estaba claramente afectada, sus ojos ya ardían, sin embargo se acercó a ella.

— No tienes que hacer esto — extendió la mano lentamente para cepillar la mejilla lastimada de Cinder, pero esta la tomo con fuerza deteniéndola antes de que la tocara.

— Si, debo — los ojos de Tessa estaban llorosos, pero sus lágrimas eran lavadas por la lluvia — No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí — Cinder apretó la mandíbula, intentando ahogarse con sus palabras, se odiaba tanto así misma.

— Quédate por mí...por favor — sollozo quebrando el corazón de Cinder en mil pedazos, ante eso, su mirada ya se había suavizado.

La lluvia empezó a disminuir de golpe casi desapareciendo en débiles gotas inconsistentes, la pelinegra aflojó el agarre sobre la mano Tessa fracción por fracción, bajo su propio brazo hasta el hombro de la joven sosteniéndola en un pequeño pero gentil toque. Empezaba a anochecer y las luciérnagas brillaban confundiéndose con la neblina distante.

— No puedo permitir que te pase nada — murmuro, la joven castaña subió la mano hasta tocar el cabello húmedo de Cinder, lo cepillo entre sus dedos, sus miradas no dejaron de conectar, cada detalle de aquella piel quedo grabada en sus orbes y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambas mujeres, Tessa sonrió dulcemente.

— Lo sé —

* * *

Las siguientes semanas Cinder tuvo pesadillas inconsistentes, que no la dejaban descansar, aparte de sus continuos pecados susurrándole en la cabeza y la voz de una guerrera que le gritaba sobre el destino, se le había añadido la paranoia que Salem vendría por Tessa. Estaba tensa y dormía poco, a menudo salía de su habitación, para descansar en cualquier parte, se dormía en los sillones junto a las ventanas o en las mecedoras del frente, siempre evitando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tessa la encontró dormitando en el jardín un día por la mañana, la despertó con un té y la guio hasta la cabaña.

— Necesitas relajarte — sacudió sus cabellos, una vez que se sentó en la mesa — Tus pesadillas están cada vez peor —

— Estoy bien — dijo sorbiendo su té y observando cuidadosamente el mueble.

— Estoy segura que la próxima vez te encontrare durmiendo sobre el techo — su tono era muy seguro como para ser una broma — Pero tengo una idea—

— No me gustan tus ideas — protesto sin mirarla.

Tessa sonrió y prosiguió — La terapia de los Onsen es muy relajante, hay uno cerca de aquí — pellizco la tarta con la que desayunaba dándole un pequeño bocado —podemos ir a las piscinas termales, luego si te apetece, usaremos la piscina de arcilla — Cinder levanto la vista con una dudosa mirada.

— No me apetece ir a ninguna piscina pública —

— Son baños privados — señalo — Nadie te vera, si es eso lo que te preocupa —

— Prefiero, no ir — conservo su tono de desdén.

— Bueno, tengo ganas de tomar un baño en las termales. Así que yo iré al atardecer —

Con el ceño fruncido, Cinder pregunto — ¿Piensas ir de todas maneras? — Tessa asintió masticando el resto de su desayuno — ¿Sola? — Volvió a asentir — Puede ser peligroso, no deberías ir sola, de ninguna manera —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Este bien. Yo te acompañare —

— Perfecto. Mi valiente caballero, serás mi guardia real — Tessa bromeo con esa sutil sonrisa bajo la mirada aguda de la pelinegra.

* * *

Al atardecer habían llegado a las puertas del Onsen. Un lugar bastante rustico conservado, entre las montañas, con el suficiente toque de elegancia para un lugar serio, las personas entraban y salían sin prestar mucha atención, pero aun así Cinder decidió encapucharse, evitando que cualquier mirada curiosa la observara.

Entraron a la recepción, toques rústicos y boscosos gobernaban el sitio, tenía incluso un olor celestial a flores silvestres que se pegaba rápidamente a la nariz.

Una mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos magenta les saludo apenas entraron, la chica era esbelta y tenía un rostro que la mayoría podrían percibir como bello, amplio su sonrisa cuando noto que era Tessa la que acercaba.

— ¡Tessa! — Saludo mirándola con mucha atención — ¡Tienes demasiado tiempo sin venir! — Alargo su mano para saludarla, con un beso en la mejilla — No sabes, cómo me alegra verte de nuevo —

La naturalidad con la que le hablaba a la castaña le produjo a Cinder una severa molestia, inmediatamente su voz se convirtió en un chirrido irritante para los oídos de la pelinegra y la cara bonita de la joven recepcionista, le pareció molesta ¿Envidia? No sabía lo que era, solo sabía que la odiaba.

Tessa converso con ella durante un rato, parecían ser amigas de años, pero lo que más noto fue que la mujer parecía tener la suficiente confianza con la castaña, como para darle leves toques en su brazo mientras conversaban, Cinder la odio más.

— Entonces has venido por un baño de termales — tecleo la información en su computadora sin perder la sonrisa.

— Así es — hizo un gesto, señalando entre ella y Cinder — lo necesitamos —

— ¡Oh! veo que tienes compañía — la mujer no perdió la sonrisa y saludo con un asentimiento, que Cinder por supuesto, no respondió — ¿Quieres alquilar una piscina para ambas o una para cada una? —

La mirada de Tessa se posó en Cinder con una pregunta silenciosa, fue entonces que la pelinegra recordó con nerviosismo, que debía estar sin ropa con la castaña en una piscina. Ella, ya la había visto desnuda antes cuando estaba recuperándose, no debía tener vergüenza de que viera sus cicatrices o su brazo, sin embargo, ver a Tessa en... sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

— No vine a tomar un baño, solo vine a acompañarte — murmuro únicamente para ella. Tessa la estudio por un momento más y luego le sonrió a la recepcionista.

— Será solo una —

— Bien — dijo tecleando rápidamente — Solo necesito sus nombres ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — pregunto, con cortesía a Cinder y esta la miro sin pestañar, fulminante.

— Cinder — fue su única repuesta tosca ante la pregunta, sonaba mucho más irritada de lo normal, su mirada ámbar era afilada, acribillando a la pobre mujer de paso.

— Ok — parecía sorprendida por su tono de voz, miro a Tessa quien sonrió encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa — Disfruten su baño — dijo recuperándose rápidamente y dándoles la llave para su piscina privada.

Una vez que cerraron las puertas de su piscina privada, observo con atención la pileta. Tan rustica como el resto del lugar, rocas decoradas y bien colocadas a su alrededor, en la entrada justo donde se encontraban, había una importante cantidad de toallas, batas, aceites, jabones, e instrumentos de baño acomodados en estricto orden.

El camino que llevaba hasta la alberca era de piedra rectangular y en la circunferencia de esta había rocas redondas y escalonadas que les permitían descansar la espalda.

Escuchando el sonido de tela golpear la piedra no muy lejos detrás de ella, supo que Tessa se estaba desnudando. La pelinegra bajo la mirada de inmediato, evitando a cualquier costa que sus ojos fueran más allá de lo debido.

— No tienes que hacer esto, si te incomoda— la voz de Tessa fue tan comprensiva como siempre.

— No me incomoda — arrastró las palabras.

— Bien — Su voz era calmada mientras hablaba, una expresión suave cruzó su rostro — Si quieres entrar a la piscina, la oferta sigue en pie —

Cinder parpadeo, se quedó de pie en las puertas del onsen por unos largos segundos, conteniendo la respiración, se atrevió a mirar. Tessa estaba de espaldas, parcialmente sumergida en el agua desde las piernas hacia abajo, una gota de agua rodó desde su clavícula hasta el fondo de su delgada espalda. Noto como los tendones de sus omoplatos se tensaban ligeramente, cuando esta se pasaba una mano por su propio brazo, humedeciéndose la piel antes de sumergirse más, los colores del atardecer salpicaban sus cabellos y se reflejaban en su cuerpo, parecía una escultura de oro bañada en ámbar...era hermosa.

Tessa movió la cabeza ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos de Cinder, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo, sostuvieron su mirada por un momento en el que Cinder sintió que el corazón le palpitaba extremadamente fuerte, pensando que en cualquier momento podría salirle del pecho y caerse a sus pies. No había vacilación, ni vergüenza o enojo en sus ojos, solo una mirada pura. Finalmente la pelinegra soltó el aire, desviando sus orbes hasta el suelo.

Con una suave ondulación en el agua, la castaña se había hundido profundamente en el suelo de la piscina, sumergiéndose hasta los hombros, recogió su cabello de una manera más descuidada para así dejarlo más flojo en su moño, las puntas de su pelo que caían desordenadas y húmedas, su piel estaba ligeramente rosada por el calor.

La luz del sol de la tarde bañaba todo el lugar, pinchándole la piel a la pelinegra, podía sentir una fina capa de sudor y polvo que se habían adherido a su piel debido a la caminata. Armándose de valor, Cinder se despojó de sus ropas permitiendo que estas se deslizaran de su cuerpo, dejándose únicamente la venda que cubría su brazo.

Se hundió rápidamente, dando un grito torpe al notar la temperatura del agua más caliente de lo que esperaba — Mierda — siseo levantando el brazo, para no mojar la tela que le cubría.

— Cinder, no necesitas cubrirte el brazo, aquí no hay nadie viéndote —

— No, pero estas tú — gruñó mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado.

— Recuerda que ya te he visto, no tienes que ocultármelo ni... —

— Si, lo sé. Lo sé — Cinder se hundió lo más que pudo mientras colocaba su brazo en la piedra escalonada a su lado — Es que estoy junto a ti, en la misma piscina, no quiero asustarte o que sientas asco —

Ella la miro con atención, observó la forma en que Cinder se cernía reposando el brazo en la roca, pero agachando la cabeza, casi haciendo que su barbilla tocara el agua. La pelinegra quería desaparecer bajo el escrutinio de Tessa.

— No te tengo miedo y mucho menos asco — se acercó a Cinder tomándole dócilmente el brazo — Ya deberías, saber eso — lentamente y bajo la mirada expectante de la pelinegra, desenvolvió su brazo hasta desnudarlo y deshacerse por completo de la tela.

— No deberías tocarlo — dijo, estudiando a Tessa con una expresión seria.

— Ya está — la ignoro. Un ruido sordo hizo eco, cuando arrojó las vendas húmedas al suelo detrás de ella.

Al igual que antes Cinder se quedó sin palabras, observo como la amable castaña se concentraba en su baño, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las caricias del agua tibia en su piel, el brillo naranja del sol se reflejaba en el agua.

Con un suspiro rendido la pelinegra se frotó la frente haciendo que una gota de agua se deslizara por el puente de su nariz, irritándola hasta tener que limpiarse, luego devolvió su mirada hacia Tessa. Era una mujer impresionante sin duda, y delante de ella, Cinder se sentía tan pequeña, como si no mereciera nada, ni siquiera una mirada.

Tragando saliva la pelinegra comenzó a hablar — Creo, que le gustas a la mujer de la recepción — Tessa abrió los ojos con calma.

— No, solo me conoce de hace algún tiempo, por eso es amable — sonrió tranquilamente, mientras Cinder torcía la boca con una expresión incomoda y continuaba.

— De igual forma ¿No crees que es una mujer bella? —

— Lo es. Todas las mujeres somos diferentes y creo que todas, son hermosas en su propia forma —

Con una expresión de desdén, la pelinegra miro a Tessa y luego puso los ojos en blanco — Bueno, yo creo que eres una pervertida por decir eso — Cinder movió su mano lanzando una fila de gotas de sus brazo y dedos hacia el agua dorada.

Tessa se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir sus carcajadas, el sonido lleno los oídos de Cinder regalándole una sensación de felicidad, llenándole el pecho con aliento fresco, aquella risa la contagio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella también se rio, rio suavemente, rio con naturalidad, honesta, feliz.

Observo a Tessa, le hubiera gustado conocerla en otro tiempo, donde no cargara con sus pecados, tal vez en otra vida, si una Cinder diferente hubiera conocido a esta Tessa, tal vez hubiera... sus pensamientos enmudecieron. Si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente, en todo sentido.

— Yo era una mujer hermosa — dijo, después de un rato.

— ¿Qué? —

— Solía ser bella... mucho antes de esto — señaló el brazo y las cicatrices de su cuerpo — Más que esa recepcionista — bromeo sin gracia— Pero ahora, soy un monstruo, tanto de alma, como de cuerpo — Cinder se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

La castaña la miro incrédula, se acercó a Cinder creando una leve ondulación en el agua con el movimiento, abrió la boca para decir algo pero enmudeció. Tenía una mirada indescifrable y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decirle otra cosa ella extendió la mano, agarrándole el mentón, observándola, mirando cada detalle de su lastimado rostro, esta se quedó muy quieta.

Pasó el dedo por la mejilla cicatrizada de Cinder, moldeo el rostro con su pulgar tocando su mandíbula hasta llegar hasta el puente de su nariz, subió hasta su ojo herido, donde el toque fue más gentil, trazo las cicatrices de arriba abajo y descendió el pulgar hasta delinear sus labios.

— Eres hermosa —

Su voz era un susurro, sus ojos eran honestos. Cinder no se movió, enrojeció mirándola con profundidad, un leve sonrojo también manchaba la piel de las mejillas de Tessa. Agacho la mirada después de un rato y entonces lo comprendió, no había mucho que hacer. Ella se había convertido en su razón de ser. Se había enamorado de Tessa.

* * *

Su mirada siguió el baile de las hojas, hojas bañadas de colores rojizos y amarillentos y algo crujientes dirigidas por el viento, recorriendo su camino circular, eran arrastradas en una danza tortuosa, volaban hasta posarse en el suelo donde una castaña las barría apuñándolas con paciencia.

Ver a Tessa le provocaba una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, rasguñándole las tripas lo suficiente como para encogerse en el escalón en el que estaba sentada, Tessa tenía la mala suerte de que alguien como Cinder se enamorara de ella, alguien que no tenía perdón, alguien que no tenía redención. Alguien que era el mal reencarnado en persona, que vivía deseando que su vida fuera otra.

Unas manos suaves le retiraron un mechón de pelo de la frente — Pareces preocupada — la castaña se sentó a su lado, Cinder apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas diciendo.

— Solo estoy... pensando mucho —

— ¿En qué? — Tessa empujó el hombro de Cinder con el suyo, haciendo que esta sonriera mostrando levemente los dientes.

— Siempre tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza — comento, dirigiendo su mirada al puñado de hojas, tenía un pequeño surco en su frente que no desapareció — Voy a ayudarte con eso — señalo las hojas y se puso en pie.

— ¡Oh! No — Tessa sacudió la cabeza — No te molestes, yo me desharé de ellas —

La pelinegra hizo un gesto, comenzando a vaciar las hojas en una bolsa — Yo lo hare, además quiero estirar las piernas un rato —

Continúo metiendo los puñados de hojas amarillentas en la bolsa, asegurándose en no dejar ni una sola en la tierra del jardín principal de la cabaña. Después de unos largos minutos, Tessa pregunto.

— ¿Quieres estar sola? —

Cinder sacudió lentamente la cabeza — Alejarme de ti, no es algo que yo quiera —

Tristemente esto era verdad, deseaba siempre estar a su lado, pero Cinder no era alguien que se debería tener cerca. La castaña sonrió sabiendo que la pelinegra no diría nada más. Habiendo terminado de recoger todo, se dispuso a irse pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, Tessa la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca con un toque muy gentil.

— Gracias — susurro la joven encontrando la mirada de Cinder, sonrió como única respuesta, en su interior quería responderle, que era ella la que le estaba profundamente agradecida por todo y que en su corazón deseaba haber tenido una vida diferente, le hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias, pero sin decirlo realmente, se despidió con asentimiento.

Camino durante algunos minutos adentrándose en el bosque a lo largo del sendero aislado, los enormes y etéreos pinos se elevaban sobre su cabeza, podía sentir la brisa acariciarle el rostro y el susurrar del viento cantar entre árboles, finalmente llego a un claro, era más una extensa pradera con césped suave y amarillento regado en algunas partes y recubierto por hierbas húmedas en otras, florecillas de colores nacían dispersas y desordenadas por doquier, el viento desplazaba algunos dientes de león, haciéndoles viajar a través del aire.

Cinder dejó caer las hojas observando cómo eran alejadas por el viento incesable que peinaba el páramo, se fueron, algunas cayeron en una línea fina y otras desaparecieron en el horizonte. Sacudiéndose las manos la pelinegra se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en un frondoso árbol que limitaba el pequeño valle, suspiro tranquila y cerró los ojos.

_El viento pareció volverse más cálido, pellizcándole la piel con un suave ardor que le recorría el cuerpo como si fuera sangre fluyendo en sus venas, una extraña sensación le florecía en el pecho, una calidez que la tranquilizaba, luego sintió una briza fuerte pero no brusca dispersar su cabello, Cinder abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada de una joven pelirroja._

_Delante de ella imitando su posición recostada en un árbol, una Pyrrha de ojos tranquilos la observo, Cinder la vio sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo, la guerrera solía aparecer en sus pesadillas o en sus delirios pero tenía la sensación que esta vez no era así._

_— ¿Hoy no vas a atormentarme? — Pyrrha la observo con una suave sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su boca, no dijo nada — ¿Tampoco piensas preguntarme sobre el destino? — otro silencio._

_Observo el tranquilo paramo a su lado, los diversos colores le entretenían, había mucha vida a pesar de que el zacate se elevaba con colores dorados en algunas partes. La marca en su espalda ardió un poco, pero no de la forma dolorosa que experimento en las otras ocasiones, esta vez fue un cosquilleo cálido, simplemente haciéndose notar, la pelinegra tampoco se movió esta vez, continúo mirando el horizonte y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas._

_— Lo siento Pyrrha — aquella pelirroja seguía mirándola con la misma paz — Lamento con todo mi ser, lo que te hice...nunca debiste morir — unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a irritarle los ojos a Cinder — Lo siento tanto — murmuro con la voz quebrada._

_La aludida cerró los ojos por un momento, sonriendo de la misma forma pacífica que lo había estado haciendo — Lo sé — dijo sacudiendo su armadura y mirando de nuevo a Cinder — Ahora, necesito que despiertes —_

Cuando Cinder abrió los ojos se encontró en la misma posición en la que había estado durante el sueño. Una gota de sudor bajo desde su frente, a pesar de que el ambiente frio circulaba en el aire, algo no cuadraba mucho, sus músculos estaban tensos, como esperando algo, como una advertencia. Se puso de pie de inmediato con el ceño fruncido, apretó los puños a la defensiva. Había algo en el aire.

Se aventuró un poco más en la planicie, el viento era fuerte, levantaba las hojas muy alto en el aire, algunas flores se despegaban de sus tallos y se destruían esparciéndose en diferentes direcciones. La pelinegra no tardo en notar pétalos rojos que circulaban en el aire ventoso, entonces se congeló ante el sonido, trago saliva sorprendida y se volvió para mirar.

El sonido filoso de una guadaña que se preparaba, un destello rojo, ojos que se ceñían sobre ella le observaron desde la distancia... Ruby Rose.

Cinder aflojo las manos. Sabía que este era su final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Arte que mencione lo pueden ver por medio de mis otras plataformas, bajo mi mismo nombre de usuario fairytale108


	7. The Only Reason capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST para este capitulo   
> Get you the moon de Kina

Las rojizos pétalos se arremolinaban en un vertiginoso y desordenado torbellino de viento, una danza inconsistente los transportaba de un lugar a otro, empujándolos en un viaje sin final, como si no hubiera lugar para caer al suelo, eran similares a un enjambre de agresivas abejas corpulentas, tortuosas, desordenadas e implacables, ni un solo pétalo cayó al suelo.

Cinder la observo sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, la mirada de la pequeña roja le decía que no estaba aquí para tener una conversación amistosa, su tensa posición de ataque, unos ojos que no pestañeaban, las manos sujetando tensamente el mango de su guadaña, la que por cierto estaba segura que estaba bastante afiliada y cargada de proyectiles, todo eso y la tensión en el aire le dejaron muy clara la intención de Ruby a la pelinegra.

Se atrevió a respirar por un segundo, la joven delante suyo agacho levemente la espalda, como un tigre a punto de saltar para desgarrarle la garganta, cualquier movimiento brusco que diera seria contrarrestado. Suavemente movió su cabeza, fue a penas una minúscula inclinación de su mejilla la caída de algunos mechones de su cabello, fueron lo más notorio.

La pelinegra las percibió, no se necesitaba ser un genio para sentir las otras auras alrededor. Habían llegado poco después de Ruby, tres presencias más, todas bien distribuidas a su alrededor, ocultas por ahora, cubriendo cualquier ruta de escape que la pelinegra pudiera utilizar, no al menos sin dar pelea.

Cinder volvió a colocar su atención en la pequeña roja quien la miraba ceñuda, preparada, la vio sujetar el mango de su arma con más fuerza, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidiera saltarle encima. No perdió de vista a Ruby mientras en su mente hacia un rápido cálculo de las posibilidades, la oportunidad de la no confrontación era casi nula, evidentemente tendría que enfrascarse en una pelea aquí.

Estaba segura que podría enfrentarlas, conocía al equipo RWBY y eran formidables, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero Cinder podría combatirlas, sus poderes de doncella del otoño eran más que una ventaja frente a cualquier cazador, pero si Ruby era inteligente y estaba segura que lo era, usaría sus ojos plateados para evitar que cualquiera de sus compañeras saliera herida. Ante eso Cinder estaba en total desventaja, era completamente vulnerable al ataque de la pequeña roja. Eso disminuía sus posibilidades.

Sin embargo había algo más ¿Realmente quería pelear? ¿Quería defenderse? tal vez, este era el final que siempre mereció, tal vez su destino ya la había alcanzado. Impotencia, desconcierto y dudas asaltaron su mente, todo lo que la pelinegra pudo hacer, fue encoger ligeramente los hombros, era un animal atrapado.

— Maldita — la voz de la chica de cabello platinado resonó, finalmente todas se manifestaron preparadas para atacarla.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, Weiss la miraba con repugnancia, por supuesto que así era, le había clavado una lanza a la chica, eso podía enojar a cualquiera.

— Entonces, si eras tú después de todo — esta vez fue Ruby la que hablo. La pelinegra no respondió, en su lugar observo el resto de chicas alrededor, analizando quién la atacaría primero — Ni si quiera lo pienses, Cinder — la pequeña roja la miraba con sospecha — ¡Weiss!—

La platinada no necesito más palabras, Cinder pudo sentir el poder bajo sus pies, ya estaba inmovilizada por un glifo para cuando había bajado su mirada. El latir de su corazón había empezado a correr, la garganta se le seco, otro parpadeo y una fuerte cinta negra la tenía con los brazos rodeados de un solo lanzamiento de la chica fauno.

La pelinegra movió su cabeza en todas direcciones, intentando averiguar el próximo ataque, pero fue el golpe a la parte trasera de sus rodillas lo que la derrumbo al suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor, la cinta que rodeaba sus brazos estaba estrujándola con una fuerza sobre humana. Blake la oprimía desde un lado y la hermana mayor de Ruby la sometió en el suelo, con una rodilla en su espalda y la mano metálica sosteniendo su cabeza, el glifo la adhería a la tierra como si se tratara de pegamento.

Cinder emitió leves quejidos pero se quedó en silencio, no se resistió, no peleo, su ojo bueno estaba al nivel del suelo, lo que mayormente veía era el césped, la luz del símbolo que la adhería contra la tierra y las figuras del equipo RWBY sobre ella.

No había mucho que hacer, odiaba verse tan débil ante sus enemigos, siempre odio la debilidad, pero inclusive si así era, si moría como una rata atrapada y débil ante un grupo de adolescentes, era una muerte que merecía. Sabía que a lo mejor merecía una muerte más cruel, más dolorosa, si al menos tenía algo a su favor, es que no era Salem la que la mataría, la mujer pálida la habría acosado con sus mayores miedos hasta la muerte, le alegraba saber que no tendría que verla nunca más.

Pero, había algo que lamentaba grandemente, no había podido despedirse de Tessa, le hubiera gustado verla una última vez, ver su rostro, ver sus ojos, decirle que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella... solo queria verla una vez más.

La mirada de Cinder entristeció y se perdió en el césped, apretó los dientes, una punzada dolorosa apretó su corazón...Tessa... ella, ella era la única razón por la que...

— Cinder — la menor la llamo de nuevo con una mirada sigilosa — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto con severidad — ¿Salem está planeando hacer algo en este lugar? —

No dijo nada, en su lugar le observo pensativa, había pasado demasiado tiempo hundiéndose en su propia miseria que había olvidado lo que Salem planeaba, el mundo como lo conocían corría peligro.

— Contesta la pregunta — Yang estrujo su cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que esta hiciera otra mueca.

— ¿Qué está planeando Salem aquí? — la pequeña roja lo intento de nuevo, la pelinegra se quedó en silencio de nuevo, exasperando a la de heredera de cabellos plateados.

— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, no va a decir nada —

— Tal vez Weiss tiene razón, no va a decirnos nada — esa fue la primera vez que Blake hablo desde que habían llegado — Quizás es mejor llevarla con Oscar — claramente se refería a Ozpin, la fauno parecía ser la más incómoda con la situación en la que estaban — Ella no nos está dando pelea — murmuro con voz apagada.

Ruby negó tristemente con la cabeza — No, no sabes lo peligrosa que es — le dijo a Blake, apretó la guadaña entre manos con una mirada melancólica — Ella es quien mato a Pyrrha —

Esas palabras causaron una sensación punzante en el pecho de Cinder, recordó con aprensión, uno de los momentos en su vida de los que más se arrepentía, el asesinato de una inocente, pero valiente chica que ahora le perseguía en sus pesadillas.

— Será mejor que hables, si no nos dices que está planeando Salem en este lugar, terminaremos contigo aquí mismo — la voz de Ruby no fue cruda pero tampoco amigable.

— Aquí, nada, al menos que yo sepa — respondió Cinder con voz seria.

— Entonces, que estás haciendo tú aquí — la pregunta vino de la rubia, Cinder volvió a quedarse en silencio ¿Qué iba a decirles? Que había estado viviendo con Tessa durante meses, lo que menos quería era involucrar a la castaña en sus problemas.

— Nos está mintiendo, si ella está aquí es porque Salem planea hacer algo — la platinada le señalo con su estoque.

Ruby la miro atenta, había una advertencia en sus ojos — Cinder... — escucho como su mandíbula se apretaba.

— Tal vez ella nos diga que es lo que está planeando Salem — una voz grave, llamo desde la distancia.

Caminando con pasos tranquilos pero firmes, Qrow se acercaba llevando a Tessa de un brazo, la asustada castaña se dejaba llevar a regañadientes por el fornido y alto pelinegro, se detuvieron a una distancia prudente del grupo, ella no pudo detener un jadeo sobresaltado cuando vio la forma en la cual tenían a Cinder contra el suelo.

— ¡Cinder! — intento zafarse pero Qrow la sostenía sin mucho esfuerzo.

La pelinegra se congelo, abrió los ojos extensamente, observando con terror como el cuervo sujetaba a la castaña, en un agarre que no era brusco pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se zafara. Entonces, por primera vez Cinder intento moverse, levantando la cabeza del agarre metálico de Yang, irguió el cuello y la espalda, pero la rubia la empujo hacia abajo.

— ¿Tessa? —

La castaña la miro asustada, intento en vano soltarse de nuevo — ¿Qué le están haciendo? — pregunto sin entender, negando severamente con la cabeza.

— Tío Qrow ¿quién es ella? — su sobrina pregunto confusa, el resto del equipo también se veía extrañado.

El aludido apretó los labios en una línea fina, sus ojos se movieron de Tessa hasta donde se encontraban las adolescentes, alzando las cejas respondió — Los aldeanos que identificaron a Cinder, dijeron que ella siempre acompaña a la amable enfermera del pueblo, que vive cerca de aquí, la cual eres tu — señalo a la castaña con la cabeza — Parece que flamitas, ha pasado todo este tiempo con ella ¿No es verdad Cinder? — Alzo la mano acusándola — Ella es tu cómplice —

— ¿Que? — Cinder elevo la voz — ¡No! ¡De ningún manera! — Aseguro con rabia — ¡Solo mírala! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esta situación — intento apoyarse en un codo para levantarse pero la joven rubia la resistía, era fuerte.

— Déjenla por favor — la castaña les pidió con voz cortada.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver con Salem — Cinder escupió las palabras.

— ¿Tú la conoces? — Qrow se dirigió a Tessa — ¿Sabes quién es ella y lo que ha hecho? —

— Si, se quién es ella — Tessa no vacilo en responder.

— Cinder, es una criminal — la voz del cuervo fue dura, en ningún momento dejo de sostener su brazo — Ha cometido crímenes terribles y si tú la ayudaste, también te conviertes en una criminal — Qrow cerró los ojos con aprensión — Te llevaremos con nosotros, tienen que encerrarte —

La cristalizada mirada de Tessa no abandono a Cinder, impotente, triste por no poder hacer nada, tenía miedo y estaba confundida, pero tenía ese destello que le decía a Cinder que no se arrepentía por haberla ayudado. La pelinegra podría ver todo eso, su corazón estaba hecho un puño de desesperación, no podía permitirlo.

Un poderoso fuego en su interior ardió como nunca, podía sentirlo como un volcán emanando lava ardiente desde su misma alma, los granos de tierra a su alrededor se movían lentamente, ganaban velocidad a medida que el aire se acumulaba cortante. La energía de su cuerpo exploto en un instante, el estallido de poder arrojó hacia atrás a todo el equipo RWBY. En un parpadeo la pelinegra se había librado de sus ataduras elevándose con gigantescas hondas de aire, la llamarada de su ojo era larga y crujía como si estuviera consumiendo madera viva.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! — Le grito al cuervo, quien había intentado cubrir a Tessa con su cuerpo — ¡No les permitiere hacerle daño! — le advirtió con la mandíbula apretada, su voz sonaba tan peligrosa y filosa como un cuchillo.

— No le haremos ningún daño, Cinder... olvidas que nosotros no somos los malos aquí — la voz de Qrow fue un susurro tranquilo y seguro, sin engaño en sus palabras.

Cinder le observo, vio en los ojos de Qrow la sinceridad. Ellos no eran los malos de la historia, en cambio Cinder, era la villana, ella era la criminal, la que había puesto al mundo en peligro en más de una ocasión sin importarle las consecuencias, era la asesina y manipuladora. Todos los demás en ese sitio eran inocentes que intentaban luchar por salvar a las personas y a la humanidad entera, era de ella de quien debían alejarla.

Sus orbes se volvieron hacia la castaña, aún estaba aturdida por el estallido de energía, sosteniéndose torpemente del brazo del Qrow, las llamaradas de su ojo disminuyeron hasta casi desaparecer.

— Tessa... —

Un destello plateado la azoto, cegándola y sumergiendo su cuerpo en un dolor agonizante, en un instante Cinder había caído casi de manera inerte, abatida, ya conocía esa sensación.

Tenía un zumbido resonante en los oídos, su visión se había vuelto negra, las oleadas de dolor se arrastraban por su cuerpo, su brazo Grimm era el que más le azotaba, estaba acostada boca arriba, Cinder se sentó en el suelo, pero se detuvo con un grito ahogado. Aquel brazo le dolía con extremo, sus vendas habían sido destruidas y estaba al descubierto chorreando humo, no pudo hacer más que meterse las uñas y arañarse a sí misma intento mitigar el creciente ardor.

Unas voces sobresaltadas llamaron su atención, el grupo de adolescentes ya estaban de pie, alarmadas y desconcertadas, Ruby la miraba con cautela, atenta, lista para usar sus ojos de nuevo, mientras su tío sostenía a Tessa quien peleaba por soltarse y correr hacia a ella, no podía entender bien lo que decía pero sabía que estaba gritando su nombre.

Con una mueca de dolor trató de ponerse de pie fallando miserablemente, las piernas de la pelinegra cedieron debajo de ella y cayó de bruces sobre el húmedo césped. Ruby emitió un gemido sobresaltado y se hecho hacia atrás notando los efectos de su poder. La pequeña roja la veía con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa. Solo había utilizado su visión lo suficiente como para derribarla, pero eso fue todo lo que necesito para infringirle un gran dolor.

— ¡Cinder! — Tessa grito. La aludida fue capaz de escuchar su voz después de sacudir el zumbido de sus oídos — ¡Cinder! — Su voz sonaba desesperada — Por favor déjame ir con ella, está herida — le rogo a Qrow, pero este solo observo a la pelinegra.

Cinder lo intento de nuevo, se apoyó en una rodilla para avanzar tambaleándose pero su pie se deslizo debajo suyo. Mas glifos, se resbaló tratando de ponerse de pie, apenas apoyando sus manos contra el suelo. Jadeando, miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada otra vez. La pelinegra se dejó caer sentada sobre sus rodillas, agotada, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Qrow.

— Salem no sabe que estoy aquí — dijo, con un aire de cansancio en su voz — Probablemente piensa que estoy muerta, apenas sobreviví al ataque de tu hermana — los ojos de Yang se estrecharon cuando menciono a su madre — Me arrastre moribunda por el bosque a punto de morir, pero... — hizo una pausa mirando a Tessa en su lugar — Ella me encontró — respiro profundamente — La amenace y la obligue a ayudarme —

— ¿Qué? — La castaña protesto sin comprender — ¡No Cinder! ¡No mientas! — Tessa se volvió hacia el resto de grupo sollozando — ¡Ella no me amenazo! ¡Yo sabía lo que hacía! —

— Por su puesto le dije que si le decía algo a alguien, la mataría — sus ojos huyeron de Tessa y pozo su dura mirada en Qrow — Me he estado ocultando en su casa todo este tiempo —

— ¡No! — Tessa se negó al borde del llanto.

El resto del grupo estaba en estado de shock, el cuervo le hizo un gesto a Yang para que sostuviera a la castaña y camino hasta Cinder, parándose frente a ella con cautela.

— Suena como algo que tu harías — Qrow estrecho los ojos

— Lo es —

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? —

La pelinegra levantó una ceja — Van a matarme ¿No es así? —

— Si — confirmo

— Entonces, no tiene caso — lo desafío con la mirada — si la encarcelas, si la encierras. Condenaras, a una buena mujer, una mujer inocente, cometerán una injusticia —

El pelinegro la miro sin pestañear, desafiante, de la misma manera en que ella le miraba a él, por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, el cuervo se quedó pensativo, miro a sus dos sobrinas y al resto del grupo con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Tessa, ella ya tenía los ojos llorosos, observando con dolor a Cinder.

Qrow se arrodilló frente a la pelinegra — No la llevaremos presa — la miro fijamente — Te lo prometo. Ella será libre — hizo un pausa sin pestañear — Pero tú, no pasaras de hoy —

— ¡No por favor! ¡No le hagan daño! — Tessa intento soltarse, la rubia le sostuvo, pero incluso Yang se veía consternada ante lo que pasaba.

La de mirada ambarina trago saliva y asintió levemente, cerró los ojos escuchando los forcejeos y los gritos de Tessa, se quedó en silencio negándose a mirarla, escucho el latido de su propio corazón golpearle el pecho, podía sentir su sangre fluirle hasta la cabeza.

Qrow miro a Tessa otra vez, observándola con tristeza, suspiro — Sera mejor que se la lleven — le dijo a las adolescentes, Blake y Yang compartieron una mirada perpleja, Weiss tenía una expresión atónita — No es bueno que ella vea lo que va a pasar.

El gemido de incredulidad fue unísono — ¡Tío Qrow! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué piensas hacer? — exigió la pequeña roja con la cara contrariada.

— Lo que debió pasar hace mucho tiempo —

— ¡Por favor no! — Lloro Tessa, perdiendo la fuerza ante su lucha — ¡No le hagan daño, ella no es mala! ¡Por favor! —

— Tío Qrow... — intento la rubia con aflicción, Blake tenía la misma expresión que la chica a su lado, inclusive la misma Weiss parecía consternada.

— No puedes hacer esto, no lo permitiré tío Qrow — esta vez, Ruby se enfrentó a el — hacer eso no está bien — señalo a Cinder.

— ¿Te parece bien lo que le paso a Amber o a Ozpin... lo que le paso a Pyrrha? — La voz de Qrow fue dura — ¿todas las personas que murieron por su mano? — Exigió enmudeciendo a Ruby, los ojos de su sobrina brillaron con lágrimas ante el recuerdo — Por esta vez, confía en mi juicio... — murmuro mirándola con menos severidad, Ruby le miro triste sin decir nada más, era un silencio melancólico — Ahora váyanse — la rubia miro a la castaña con culpa y empezó a llevársela, seguida por sus inseguras compañeras.

— ¡No! — Tessa volvió a luchar- ¡Cinder no! ¡Por favor no lo hagan! — Las lágrimas se derramaron incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, caían por su barbilla hasta el suelo — ¡Cinder! — Gritaba entre sollozos — ¡Por favor Cinder! —

La pelinegra le dirijo una mirada de disculpa a Tessa, la vio luchar y gritar perdiéndose en sus ojos — Lo siento — su voz apenas fue audible. Cerró los ojos otra vez, escuchando como los sollozos de Tessa se desvanecían en la distancia, su corazón se hundía con cada segundo.

— Ya se han ido — dijo Qrow, con un tono parecido a la compasión — No la obligaría a mirar — Cinder respiró hondo y asintió. El pelinegro imito su respiración con un largo suspiro, su rostro se hizo más duro — Llego el momento Cinder — desenvaino su arma, preparándola con un filoso sonido.

La aludida abrió los ojos de nuevo, intento regular la respiración y sus manos temblorosas, levanto la barbilla sutilmente, quería morir con al menos un poco de coraje, concentro su respiración tratando de calmar el miedo que crecía en su interior, a pesar de sus intentos podía sentir su cuerpo temblar...tenía miedo... tenía miedo de morir... sin importar las muchas veces que había estado cerca de la muerte, no podía evitar que el terror la invadiera... sus dedos sujetaron el césped con desespero, aferrándose con fuerza, cuando vio los pies de Qrow preparando su posición, cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, intentando de paso no desmayarse.

El sonido de la espada de Qrow agitándose en el aire para tomar impulso la aterrorizo enviándole una descarga eléctrica atreves del cuerpo, se mordió la lengua intentando no sollozar y apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como el aire era cortado por el golpe filoso de la espada que se dirigía a su cuello.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el paso del aire fue cortado por la filosa espada, fue un movimiento seco y rápido, sin vacilación o atisbos de dudas, las gotas de sudor cayeron en el borde brillante de la peligrosa arma que tenía pegada en la piel de su garganta.

— Mierda, Cinder — resoplo — De verdad, ibas a dejar que te matara — tenía la espada pegada al cuello de la pelinegra, no la había cortado, solo tenía el borde contra su piel. Había detenido el golpe justo en el instante correcto, Qrow alejo el arma con un movimiento grácil y la guardo.

Cinder soltó todo el aire que sostenía, precipitándose hacia delante con la respiración irregular y la mirada borrosa, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su mirada, estaba temblando.

— Estoy sorprendido — dijo el fornido pelinegro, hizo una pausa para sentarse a su lado — Realmente sorprendido — Cinder levanto la vista y le miro cansada.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — pregunto.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, estiro la pierna extendiéndose en el césped — Parece que cambiaste — hizo una pausa — Más de lo que siquiera pude haber imaginado —

— Vete al carajo Qrow, tu no me conoces — escupió, con más cansancio que ira.

— Eras una miserable mujer, que era feliz haciendo el mal, pero ahora — la observo con atención, curioso — Ahora, eres una miserable mujer, que se arrepiente de lo que hizo — sonrió de lado — Y para colmo de males, está enamorada —

La de mirada ambarina se quedó en silencio, viendo el suelo con derrota y miseria escrita en la cara.

— No sabes qué hacer con eso ¿Verdad? — La pregunta fue amistosa pero Cinder no respondió, el despreocupado pelinegro resoplo una risa y se rasco los cabellos — Estas jodida, Cinder —

Esta vez la aludida levanto la vista al cielo y resoplo — Sí. Lo estoy —


	8. The Only Reason capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Aquí esta una nueva actualización!
> 
> OST de este capitulo
> 
> The Scientist de Coldplay
> 
> Fallen de Gert Taberner
> 
> Polaris de Dreamcatcher (Sugerencia de la pequeña Chimmy thanks Little :3)
> 
> Bien, ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final. Espero que este capítulo les agrade, déjenme saber en sus comentarios
> 
> ¡Chau!

Una brisa danzante soplaba entre los vastos abetos, el silbido del viento se repetía como un bucle interminable de sonidos que se entremezclaban con el cantar de los pájaros, el tinte anaranjado anunciaba la cercana puesta del sol en el horizonte, mientras las pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban entre los pinos libres dejándose alumbrar por la luz bicolor del atardecer.

Cinder avanzo con calma por el camino empedrado, tenía una expresión de miseria tatuada en el rostro, a su lado Qrow caminaba con la misma tranquilidad, la pelinegra dio un vistazo sobre su espalda, atrás había quedado la pequeña pradera de florecillas salvajes donde el cuervo prometió matarla. Esa promesa había sido olvidada junto con los pétalos rojos que secuestro el viento animoso de las montañas.

Le dio una profunda mirada a Qrow, despreocupado caminaba admirando su contorno, de vez en cuando se entretenía con algún detalle de la naturaleza, la de mirada ambarina se sentía desconcertada, el cuervo le acompañaba como si fueron camaradas que se habían encontrado después de años y ahora decidían dar un paseo por el bosque.

Insólito, no lo entendía, a decir verdad, Cinder no entendía mucho sobre la vida, sabia sobre la muerte, sobre el odio, sobre la destrucción y la manipulación ¿Pero la vida? ¡Incompresible! Eso la describa en una sola palabra, el amor, el perdón, la amistad, la redención, todas esas cosas que se le metían en la cabeza y le daban vueltas, no las entendía, la atontaban, no sabía cómo actuar, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que podría atacarte en este momento? —

— Lo sé— respondió el cuervo con un simple levantamiento de cejas, soltando una suave risa a su costa — Pudiste hacerlo desde que nos quedamos solos — hizo otra pausa para observar un par de golondrinas revolotear sobre ellos — Pero preferiste dejar que te decapitara, con tal de asegurarte de que dejáramos libre a tu...amiga, así que si intentas convencer a alguien de tu maquiavélico plan, no está funcionando, flamitas —

Se quedó en silencio, viendo como el cuervo la ignoraba de nuevo, arrugo la nariz he inhalo el aire fresco de la tarde, le lleno los pulmones y la refresco, su brazo Grimm aún estaba un poco entumecido, pequeños calambres le subían hasta el hombro como una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica metida entre sus tendones, flexiono los dedos, esas sensaciones eran la prueba de que aún estaba viva, esa fue, quizás, la experiencia más cercana a la muerte que tuvo, más que sus experiencias anteriores. Tuvo miedo.

Ella había pensado en el suicidio y la muerte muchas veces, incluso lo había deseado, en varias ocasiones, deseo que su muerte la alcanzara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente ¿En qué? Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Tessa, la diferencia en su vida ahora era ella, era Tessa, por ella quería vivir y por ella moriría sin pensarlo.

Esa dulce chica marcó un antes y un después en su vida, dejó un cráter en su corazón como si un asteroide se estrellara contra la tierra, fue el momento en el que Cinder fue consciente de que tenía miedo a morir porque quería una vida con Tessa, pero si fuese necesario le daría la suya, se la entregaría sin una sola pregunta, su enamoramiento fue más profundo de lo que pensaba... ¿Era amor? Cinder no sabía lo que era el amor, pero tenía que ser algo parecido a esto.

Avanzaron por un poco más de tiempo hasta que los sonidos de un llanto desconsolado se hicieron más evidentes. Derrumbada en el suelo mientras lloraba amargamente, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho como quien intentaba sostener su propio corazón, las lágrimas de Tessa caían por su rostro sin ninguna tregua, la castaña lloraba y lloraba y negaba una y otra vez, Blake estaba de cuclillas a su lado, en un silencioso intento de consuelo, el resto de las chicas estaban cerca suyo, en silencio, con pena y sin nada que hacer para ayudarle, simplemente observando con aflicción.

El llanto de Tessa era tan desconsolado que Cinder tuvo que reprimirse para no salir corriendo a su encuentro, la vio llorar con tanto dolor que su corazón se contrajo. La pelinegra hizo una mueca, jamás la había visto así, Tessa era siempre tan jovial, positiva y alegre que creyó imposible verla tan desecha como ahora.

El cuervo se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de todo el grupo, cuando la castaña levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos se tornaron perplejos.

— ¿Cinder? — pregunto con la voz quebrada por el llanto, la aludida le miro afligida sabiendo que lloraba por su culpa, sin embargo, de un solo sobre salto Tessa se puso en pie corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, sin pensarlo se lanzó envolviendo a la asombrada pelinegra en un fuerte abrazo.

No lo pensó mucho, solo le devolvió el gesto y cuando sus brazos presionaron el delgado cuerpo de Tessa esta volvió a sollozar en su hombro, acurrucándose en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en él. Sorpresivamente la castaña se separó con otro sobresalto y comenzó a golpearla torpemente contra el pecho.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! — Con los puños cerrados le golpeo— ¡Ibas a dejar que te mataran! — Cinder se quedó en silencio, simplemente dejando que se desahogara — ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! — golpeo y golpeo hasta que se derrumbó de nuevo en sus brazos, la pelinegra murmuro disculpas contra su cabello y Tessa se fundió de nuevo en su abrazo.

Qrow se alejó de ellas regalándoles algo de privacidad, el grupo de adolescentes estaba sorpresivamente aliviado de este desenlace. La de cabello platinado se cruzó de brazos relajando su pose y soltando un disimulado suspiro, mientras que discretamente Yang y Blake habían entrelazado sus manos en un pequeño gesto de alivio compartido.

— Cielos tío Qrow — un suspiro quebradizo salió de los labios de Ruby — Por un momento, creí que realmente lo habías hecho —

El cuervo noto como su sobrina más joven limpiaba unas pequeñas pero traicioneras lágrimas que empezaban a picarle los ojos. La joven roja, era una luchadora formidable y una cazadora poderosa, pero tenía un corazón compasivo y bondadoso, incluso para aquellos que no lo merecieran.

— Te dije que confiaras en mi juicio — dijo revolviendo sus cabellos a la más joven, arrancándole una pequeña risa.

— Entonces ¿Deberíamos confiar en ella ahora? — pregunto la esbelta rubia.

El cuervo devolvió su mirada donde el par de mujeres aún no se habían separado, Tessa había presionado sus frentes juntas murmurando palabras que solo Cinder escuchaba y a las que simplemente asentía.

Cinder Fall, una mujer hambrienta de poder con deseos de venganza escrita en el rostro, de su boca solo salían palabras maniacas, maldiciones y manipulaciones, escupía odio por donde fuera, asesinaría a cualquiera que obstruyera su camino y lucharía hasta la muerte por conseguir poder, pero ahora ¿Qué quedaba de eso? Una mujer que no lucho por defenderse, exceptuando, el momento que trajeron a la otra chica, por la quien eligió morir sin dar pelea. Incluso la mirada de frio ambarino de Cinder había cambiado, ahora tenía un color más cálido, sus facciones ya no eran coléricas o malignas, ahora se veía confundida más que otra cosa. Parecía ser más una burla mal hecha, de lo que alguna vez fue.

— Confianza, es una palabra muy fuerte — quito sus ojos de las mujeres para dirigirse a las adolescentes — Sin embargo, ella ya no es la mujer con la que nos enfrentamos en el pasado —

La de cabellos platinados se cruzó de brazos y espeto — ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Simplemente vamos a olvidar todo el mal que ha hecho? —

Ruby coloco una mano en el hombro de su amiga haciendo que le mirara — No, pero no tiene mucho sentido, luchar con alguien que no quiere luchar contigo, seria mal gastar nuestras fuerzas y en este momento las necesitamos —

Weiss suspiro aflojando los brazos — Supongo que tienes razón —

— Además, yo no iba a soportar verla llorar más — la fauno señalo a Tessa con la cabeza — Iba terminar llorando con ella —

La mirada del fornido pelinegro se elevó hasta la copa de los árboles, observo pensando en el hermoso lugar y el terrible peligro que sobrevenía, incluso el tiempo que pasaban ahí era un pequeño regalo ante la destrucción que intentaban detener.

* * *

Cinder observo la madera de la mesa, dejo que su brazo humano reposara en él, mientras su mirada se perdía el las fibras del mueble, y jugueteaba con una servilleta. Prefería observar cualquier cosa que no fuera los ojos del resto de acompañantes.

Tessa termino de servir algunos bocadillos de queso y hierbas, jugos y chocolatadas para las adolescentes, algo de vino para el alcohólico cuervo y un poco de té verde para ambas.

Yang tomo un bocadillo del plato y comenzó a comer sin preámbulos — Esta excelente — menciono entre bocados, quitando un poco de tensión al ambiente, haciendo que el resto de chicas empezaran a comer también.

— Gracias — la voz de Tessa fue tan amable como siempre.

La pelinegra la observo, ella nunca dejaría de ser amable, tan rápido como se había recuperado del estado de shock, la dulzura de su ser se hizo presente en ella nuevamente, ofreciéndoles hospitalidad a quienes le habían amenazado con encarcelarla. Cinder empezaba a creer que Tessa era la misma encarnación de un ángel, no se podía ser tan bueno y ser un humano al mismo tiempo, ella había tenido suerte al toparse con Tessa, con alguien tan puro.

— Bien, tengo que disculparme contigo — la voz grave del cuervo sonó culpable, le dio un suave sorbo a su copa — No quería asustarte, pero si conoces a Cinder, entenderás que necesitaba asegúrame de lo que estábamos haciendo —

La castaña continuó sonriendo mientras le observaba y negó con la cabeza — Ya paso — su mirada se cruzó con la de Cinder, ensanchando su sonrisa. Brevemente, Tessa dijo — Ya sé que no le harán daño —

La pelinegra se sentía incomoda con el intercambio, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse de nada, RWBY era un grupo al que ella misma le había dado caza, con toda la intención de hacerles daño ¿Qué vendría a decirles ahora? Era mejor que conservara un poco de dignidad y se callara, continuo retorciendo una servilleta entre sus manos y mirando a nada específicamente.

— Brindo por eso — Qrow levanto su copa y el resto de chicas le acompaño, inclusive la heredera de cabellos platinados levanto su vaso de jugo, con una pequeña reverencia.

Tessa soltó una carcajada y con tono feliz respondió — ¡Salud! —

— Y gracias por los bocadillos de atún — agradeció la fauno de cabellera negra, llenándose la boca con estos, de la misma forma en que su compañera rubia lo hacía.

Ruby lanzo una risa infantil, sirviéndose más chocolatada, sorbió delicadamente el líquido, el vapor se deslizó del pequeño vaso entre sus dedos.

La pelinegra fue la única que se puso más nerviosa que antes, estrujando la servilleta en sus dedos. Siendo sincera consigo misma no entendía muy bien que le pasaba, tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir persiguió a esas chicas, las odio, fueron las causantes de que sus planes se echaran a perder. Ruby había destruido su cuerpo y ellas habían detenido cada esfuerzo que hizo por hacerse más poderosa... ahora, en cuanto la situación fue a la inversa y eran ellas quienes la tenían en sus manos, este fue el resultado, una merienda al atardecer, un intercambio de sonrisas torpes y bromas sin gracia, todos sentados en la mesa, junto a la mujer que significaba todo para ella. La sensación en su pecho fue cálida.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, batallando contra las lágrimas oculto el rostro tras los cabellos rebeldes de su flequillo, el suave rose de una mano contra su piel llamo su atención, Tessa apretaba con gentileza su muñeca.

— ¿Está todo bien? — susurro solo para ella.

Cinder asintió calmando sus locos sentimientos encontrados — Si — le devolvió el apretón — Es solo que esto es algo extraño para mí —

— Lo sé — la castaña le miro con comprensión.

La mirada ambarina de Cinder se dejó perder en aquel rostro bondadoso, si alguien la hacía sentir seguridad era ella. No sabía cuándo fue que la irritación se había convertido en admiración y cuando su admiración evoluciono a algo más, esa cosa tan profunda que ahora sentía por Tessa, eso era lo que la mantenía a flote.

Su conexión se rompió lentamente, volvieron a la certeza de la realidad cuando se dieron cuenta de que el grupo las miraba, algunas ligeramente boquiabiertas y otros con un aire curioso.

El fornido cuervo se aclaró la garganta con un sonido burlesco — se está haciendo algo tarde, es mejor que nos retiremos —

— ¿Dónde van a quedarse? — pregunto Tessa.

— Nuestro transporte está cerca del pueblo, pero ahora es algo tarde, nos quedaremos en alguna posada hasta mañana temprano —

— Todavía tengo un par de habitaciones libres, pueden usarlas para descansar esta noche —

— No nos gustaría molestar — respondió Weiss.

La castaña levanto la mano para negarse y sonrió con amabilidad — No es ninguna molestia — se volvió hacia Cinder extendiendo su sonrisa hasta mostrar sus dientes blancos — ¿cierto Cinder? —

La nombrada contuvo el aliento por un breve segundo — supongo que no — se encogió de hombros arrugando por completo la servilleta en su mano — si no les incomoda — dijo arrastrando las palabras, la mirada de Weiss fue analítica, pero después de un rato hizo un ligero chasquido con lengua como aprobación.

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo — dijo el fornido cuervo — ¿Y ustedes? — se dirigió al resto de chicas, las cuales asintieron con simpatía.

Luego de mostrarles sus habitaciones, compartieron la cena. Fue sorpresivamente agradable, con mucha conversación y bromas por parte del cuervo y sus sobrinas, comentarios sarcásticos de Weiss, algunas ironías de Blake, sonrisas y pláticas de Tessa y el silencio de Cinder.

La pelinegra se sentía cada vez más confundida. Jamás en su vida imagino que terminaría así, hubiera asesinado a cualquiera que si quiera lo insinuara, pero la realidad era esa estaba ahí y de cierta manera, aunque incomoda disfruto el momento. Cinder extendió la mano por la mesa, sintiendo la fina madera bajo ella.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? — su voz sonó calmada, estaba demasiado controlada para ser realmente indiferente.

— Fue una casualidad, no estábamos buscándote a ti en realidad — dijo Qrow rápidamente.

— Hemos estado buscando cazadores para que se nos unan, además de aseguramos de que ninguno de los secuaces de Salem se nos entrometa — explico la pequeña roja con seriedad — pero no sabíamos que seguías con vida —

— De verdad creímos que mi madre te había matado — agregó Yang mientras masticaba los últimos restos de su cena.

— Lo sé — Con un suspiro, la pelinegra miró a un lado. Ella apartó su mano de la mesa — estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo — sus ojos miraron de nuevo al grupo — Pero, sigo sin entender como me encontraron — cuestiono.

El cuervo asintió — Es porque aun conservábamos las fotos de tus compañeros, también estaba tu foto. Cuándo preguntamos a los aldeanos, si habían visto a alguien de las fotos, la mayoría te reconoció como la acompañante de Tessa — hizo una pausa por un momento — Y nadie tenía algo malo que decir de ti, excepto que no hablabas mucho — Qrow casi susurró — decidimos asegurarnos que fueras tú de todas maneras y bueno... aquí estamos —

Saber que los campesinos no dijeron nada malo sobre ella, no era algo con lo que Cinder se sintiera particularmente cómoda, más bien estaba asombrada, aunque estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué están reuniendo cazadores? — pregunto después de un rato.

En esta ocasión fue Ruby la que se movió captando la mirada de la pelinegra — Salem tomo Atlas —

Las cejas delgadas de Cinder se dispararon hacia arriba y su cara se distorsiono aturdida. — ¿Qué? —

— Ha tomado otras ciudades también, pero ella está en Atlas — dijo la pequeña roja antes de que Cinder pudiera decir algo mas — tiene un ejército de Grimms preparándose allí — el aire empezó a faltarle en los pulmones a la pelinegra, podía imaginarse a la blancuzca mujer enfurecida.

Con el ceño fruncido de confusión, Cinder dijo lentamente — Creo que ha perdido la paciencia y ahora está adelantando todo su plan —

— ¿Cuál es su plan exactamente? — pregunto Blake.

— Destruir, este mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Creará algo nuevo, según su visión, un mundo Grimm sin nadie que lo arruine, borrara cualquier existencia de la humanidad — murmuro con voz aguda y preocupada.

— ¿Realmente quiere hacer tanto daño? — pregunto Tessa. Hubo otra pausa entre el grupo, Tessa no apartó la vista del rostro Cinder, pero antes de que la castaña dijese algo más, suspiró irguiendo la espalda y respondiendo su pregunta.

— Si —

— No la dejaremos — se pronunció Ruby con determinación — Tenemos muchos aliados. Vamos a luchar —

La castaña empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa con ayuda de la rubia y la chica fauno sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

— Ustedes tienen que estar locos, no hay ninguna posibilidad de vencerla —

— No importa, lucharemos de todas maneras — la voz de la pequeña roja la interrumpió.

Atónita, Cinder siguió adelante — Es inmortal — insistió — No puedes matarla, no hay manera de detener lo que hará —

— Aun así lucharemos, hasta el final — Ruby no perdía la energía, ni su mirada el brillo de la valentía.

Cinder se quedó en silencio. Ella había participado abiertamente de aquel plan, con la promesa de poder, estuvo tan involucrada en la causa sin importar el desenlace que se desencadenaría, había tomado tantas vidas por ese motivo, lastimo a tantos que no podía enumerarlos en un solo día, se mordió el labio para ocultar el sentimiento de la culpa asechándola. Esto estaba pasando, Salem iba a acabar con el mundo y en gran parte era su responsabilidad, en su lugar un grupo de niños pelearía una batalla que no parecía tener un buen final, pelearían para defender ese mundo, para defender a las personas inocentes.

Su mirada se posó en la joven castaña que la había cuidado durante todo este tiempo, la mujer que le ofreció su hogar, que le ofreció su cariño, Tessa no tenía por qué haberla ayudado y aun así lo hiso, al igual que ese grupo de niñas, que se comprometían a luchar por defender el mundo, sin tener que hacerlo realmente. La humanidad valía la pena, Tessa valía la pena.

— Iré con ustedes — murmuró Cinder, con la voz llena de sentimiento.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron al unísono Qrow y su sobrina más joven, la de cabellos platinados estaba igual de sorprendida.

— Luchare junto a ustedes — repitió esta vez más fuerte.

El sonido de un plato romperse contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos, Tessa la miraba, sus ojos ardían con lágrimas y le temblaban las manos, ella la observaba triste y rota. El plato quebrado a sus pies, era señal que había escuchado las palabras de Cinder, la de mirada ambarina se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo.

— Tessa — comenzó a decir la pelinegra, pero tuvo que detenerse antes de poder continuar, miro los entristecidos ojos de la castaña y su corazón se rompió — Por favor... — pero antes de que continuara, la joven se había retirado hacia su habitación con una disculpa rápida.

La boca de Cinder se cerró de golpe, suspirando un doloroso resoplido. La rubia y Blake ya habían empezado a recoger los restos sin decir nada, una breve pausa hizo eco entre ellos antes de que Ruby lo interrumpiera con un suave tono de voz.

— No tienes que hacerlo Cinder —

— Sí, si tengo — sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa casi culpable.

La observo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y entonces le devolvió la sonrisa — Gracias — murmuro tranquilamente. Weiss deslizó una mano en la espalda de su amiga llamándole la atención.

— Debemos descansar, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano — Ruby asintió y se despidió desapareciendo con el resto de las chicas.

Qrow y Cinder se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, simplemente escuchando el sonido de la noche y la montaña adueñarse del universo, los grillos en las afueras de la cabaña orquestaban una sinfonía bien preparada en diferentes tonos.

Sus orbes ámbar observaron la luna rota a través de la ventana, todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado, estaba cansada y se sentía culpable.

— Cuando Salem se dé cuenta de que te has vuelto en su contra, tú serás uno de sus principales objetivos — dijo Qrow rompiendo el silencio.

— Lo sé —

— ¿Cuantas posibilidades tienes de sobrevivir a esta pelea? —

— No muchas —

Otro pequeño momento de silencio se estableció hasta que el cuervo decidió ponerse en pie, camino con tranquilidad hasta que llego al lado de Cinder — Ve con ella, pasa esta noche a su lado — apoyo la mano en su espalda, para animarla y luego siguió caminando hasta dejarla sola.

Cinder cerró los ojos, suspiro entrecortadamente, luego respiro hondo y se puso en camino, dirigiendo sus pies hasta la habitación de Tessa, la habitación de la persona que más le importaba en esta vida.


	9. The Only Reason capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están todos? Espero que estén muy bien y se estén cuidando a ustedes mismos y también a sus seres queridos. Lávensen muy bien las manos y quédensen en casa.
> 
> Ya está aquí otra actualización que espero les agrade
> 
> OST para este capitulo
> 
> Exist Strategy - Another World
> 
> Chasing cars de Snow patrol
> 
> Goodbye my lover de James blunt
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios
> 
> PD: I am very sorry for this Flamesong :'(

La orquesta nocturna de los insectos se sintonizaba con la perpetua noche, en las afueras, los sonidos de los grillos se unían con el cantar de los majestuosos abetos, un coro de paz y de tranquilidad se transmitía con cada nota, pronto se unieron las sinfonías de algunas aves de la noche que se atrevían a dar una serenata tratando de calmar los corazones latientes de aquellos a quienes el alma les pesaba.

Observo aquella puerta delante suyo por unos largos minutos. Esta vez el corazón no le latía con fuerza como cada vez que observaba el rostro de la castaña, esta vez su corazón estaba en el suelo, roto, desecho por tener que enfrentarse al dolor de la persona que más le importaba. Silenciosamente levanto el puño para golpear la puerta pero se detuvo con la mano temblorosa ¡Cobarde! Pensó de sí misma, de sus labios salió un jadeo y con toda su fuerza de voluntad dio tres pequeños golpes en la madera.

Algunos segundos pasaron hasta que una suave voz se dejó escuchar — ¿Si? —

Cinder se congeló ante el sonido de las voz de Tessa, su espalda se puso rígida, casi inconscientemente había agachado la cabeza dejando caer algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos sobre sus ojos.

— Soy yo, Cinder —

— Adelante —

Abrió la puerta con eterna lentitud, dejando atrás el pasadizo que iluminaba la triste y rota luna, cruzó el umbral mirando sus pies, eran pesados como el concreto y presiono la puerta detrás de ella para cerrarla con calma.

Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Tessa, este era un espacio que siempre respeto. Por supuesto que Cinder parecía un perro de compañía siempre al lado de ella, pero jamás cruzaba esta entrada, ni siquiera por curiosidad, este era el espacio personal de la castaña y no se atrevía a usurparlo con su oscura y caótica presencia.

— Hola — dijo en un tono demasiado aplacado para estar realmente tranquila.

— Hola — respondió la castaña, con un susurro tan suave que Cinder tuvo que levantar la vista de sus pies.

Estaba sentada en el borde la cama mientras sostenía una foto enmarcada en sus manos, Tessa trazo la punta de los dedos sobre la superficie de la foto, estudiaba melancólicamente la imagen, como si intentara entender algo, como si los secretos más profundos estuvieran escritos ahí para ella.

Tessa tenía un rostro tan triste, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos prueba de que había estado llorando otra vez, el corazón de la pelinegra se aplasto de nuevo con un sentimiento de aflicción, todo lo que deseaba era que Tessa estuviera bien, quería que fuera feliz, que se sintiera mejor. Cruzó la habitación sentándose en el borde de la cama, su peso se hundió contra el colchón.

La castaña observaba una foto suya con otra mujer que reconoció como Elizabeth la esposa muerta de Tessa, una rebelde cabellera color rubio platinado, amplia sonrisa con ojos grandes y bonitos, ambas sentadas al borde de las gradas del frente de la cabaña.

Después de unos largos minutos, Cinder soltó — Se ve feliz — Una de las comisuras de su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa honesta — Ambas, se ven felices —

Tessa parpadeó, y entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Sí. Lo éramos — dijo débilmente, pero sin dejar de mostrar esa dulce sonrisa que tanto amaba Cinder.

— Realmente me alegra que así fuera —

La castaña asintió agradecida, sus ojos recorrieron la foto de nuevo, la bordeo con la mano una última vez y silenciosamente la guardo en la gaveta de su mesa de noche — ¿Por qué siento que estoy viviendo un déjà vu? —

Cinder la miró, curiosa y pensativa, después de un momento, contesto suavemente — No es lo mismo que ahora — tuvo que detenerse antes de poder continuar — Ella es el amor de tu vida —

Tessa parto la mirada por un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa entristecida — Si — hizo una pausa levantando los ojos hasta Cinder — Lo fue —

La pelinegra tuvo cuidado de observar muy bien cada detalle del rostro de la castaña, siempre tan feliz, pero ahora tan triste, tan afligida. De todo el daño que había hecho en su vida, hacer mal a Tessa fue uno de los dolores más destructivos que estaba sintiendo.

Durante los últimos meses Cinder había experimentado el dolor del arrepentimiento, deseando con todo su ser, nunca haber vivido la vida que vivió, nunca tomar esas decisiones, pero si había algo de lo que realmente estaba segura, era que no lamentaba haber conocido a Tessa. Tal vez incluso para este punto podría admitir abiertamente que la castaña era su mundo, era su razón para existir, la luz en su oscuridad, su respiración... era su amor, su único amor.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto, intentando encontrar los ojos de Tessa otra vez.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza, negándose.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —

— No —

— Podría prepararte algo — insistió — No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero puedo hacerte un té, de esos que preparas tu cada vez que no puedo dormir, tal vez podría... —

— ¿Por qué quieres morir, Cinder? — cuestiono cortando el monologo de la pelinegra. Su tono no era brusco, pero sonaba contrariada como si estuviera molesta y triste al mismo tiempo — Estas tomando la primera oportunidad que tienes para lanzarte a la muerte —

Cinder parecía afectada, como si la hubiera golpeado con una cachetada en el rostro, se recuperó luego de un segundo — No, no es eso, Tessa —

— Si no es eso ¿Porque no te quedas aquí? — Sus ojos ya estaban ardiendo con nuevas lágrimas— Sé que tienes un pasado muy oscuro Cinder, sé que eso te afecta mucho, pero puedes superarlo, no tienes que morir, no tienes que ir a que te maten. Puedes redimirte sin morir — ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, contra el primer sollozo que salió de su garganta — Quédate, por favor, quédate — agacho el rostro, ante los eminentes sollozos que la gobernaron y lo oculto entre sus manos.

La pelinegra le tomo de las muñecas, bajándolas suavemente de su cara para que la mirara, trazo el pulgar entre sus tendones con un toque calmado y cariñoso. La observo con afecto, con ternura, de una manera en la que nunca había mirado a nadie.

— Oye — le llamo con un susurro tranquilo — Yo no quiero morir Tessa, tengo miedo de morir. Por un tiempo pensé en eso, lo desee, pero no ahora — lanzo un suspiro entrecortado — le tengo miedo a la muerte, a lo que vendrá después de eso — la pelinegra fue consciente de eso, de lo que esto significaba — no me quiero morir — repitió más alto — el mundo parece diferente ahora, aquí contigo, me gustaría vivir a tu lado... pero si hay una cosa buena que puedo hacer en mi vida, es esta Tessa, debo ayudar. Si hay solo una mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Salem debo ayudar, porque este mundo vale la pena, tú vales la pena —

Las lágrimas de la castaña, ya habían empezado a surcar su rostro — Va a matarte — su voz sonó quebrada.

La de mirada ambarina ahuecó su mejilla y dijo gentilmente — Seria muy satisfactorio morir haciendo lo correcto, ¿No crees? —

Un inesperado resoplido de risa escapó de los labios de Tessa ante eso, seguía sonriendo entre lágrimas cuando hablo con la voz un poco más calmada — Estas usando mis propias palabras en mi contra —

Sonriendo, Cinder continúo mirándola durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo que pudo ser eterno, una pequeña eternidad que disfruto con cada instante, podía vivir de eso, de solo observarla, eso sería suficiente para hacerla feliz. Que suerte había tenido Cinder, no la merecía pero aun así, allí estaban, mirándose la una a la otra como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor.

La castaña inhaló temblorosa — Quiero ser egoísta, pero... — cerro los ojos disfrutando el suave toque de la mano de la pelinegra sobre su mejilla — Sin embargo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tal vez no lo creas Cinder, pero eres una buena persona —

La aludida no respondió, en su lugar trazo su mejilla y el borde de sus cejas con una tierna caricia, se permitió disfrutar la cercanía, con la manera que ella apoyó su cabeza en aquel toque.

— Yo no merecía nada, y tú me diste todo — respiró — Gracias Tessa, gracias por todo — su voz se suavizó mientras hablaba, una expresión melancólica cruzó su rostro.

En lugar de responder Tessa cubrió la mano de la pelinegra con la suya, giró la cabeza para presionar sus labios en el centro de la palma de Cinder, con un tierno beso, esta no pudo evitar mirar. La castaña había cerrado los ojos y estaba besando su mano con una expresión tan dulce, que la de mirada ambarina, se vio obligada a soltar todo el aire de los pulmones para no desmayarse.

Con un pequeño movimiento, Cinder se inclinó hacia adelante, necesitaba hacer esto, si no existía un futuro para ella al menos tenía este presente, así que se inclinó y la besó. Fue simple, un poco torpe, una simple reunión de labios, pero fue un beso. Su mano continuó ahuecando la mejilla de Tessa, incluso cuando se separó lo suficiente como para inclinar sus frentes juntas.

— Sé que tengo que disculparme contigo por eso, pero... realmente necesitaba hacerlo —

La joven castaña no le respondió con palabras, si no que se inclinó para otro beso, esta vez con más presión, le devolvió el beso cariñosamente profundizando el beso con cuidado. Un surco apareció entre las cejas de Cinder, no entendía muy bien porque Tessa le estaba correspondiendo, aun con la sensación de mil colibríes revoloteándole en el estómago, se apartó, solo un poco.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto respirando contra su boca.

Tessa sonrió, con toda la dulzura que solía trasmitir — ¿No lo entiendes? — Cinder negó lentamente — Estoy enamorada de ti — sonrío mostrando sus dientes, feliz a pesar de que las lágrimas aun cubrían sus mejillas.

Con los ojos cristalinos Cinder correspondió la sonrisa, agito la cabeza aun si creerlo — ¿Por qué? — Volvió a la pregunta — ¿Por qué alguien como tú se enamoraría de alguien como yo? —

— ¿Por qué no? — Tessa deslizo las manos por su cuello hasta arriba, despeinándola con cariño.

— Tengo un millón de razones que darte —

— No me importa ninguna de esas razones —

Cinder se cernió sobre ella para otro beso, atrapó el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos profundizando el gesto, Tessa agarro un puñado de sus cabellos entres sus dedos para acercarla aún más, aquella cálida lengua acaricio la fila de dientes pidiendo permiso para entrar, por supuesto se lo concedió sin ninguna duda, la pelinegra podía sentir la sonrisa de respuesta de Tessa contra su boca.

La beso con más fuerza para entonces, un poco más de dientes y lengua porque se sintió osada, Cinder sentía que volaba en una nube, ella nunca había experimentado nada igual, había besado antes, pero nada como eso, nunca experimento el amor como tal, jamás pretendió enamorarse porque su objetivo era el poder no los sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Incluso había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado a alguien por última vez y de ninguna manera había forma de compararlo.

Esta vez fue Cinder la que sonrío entre los besos desordenados que estaban compartiendo, disfruto de sus labios con cada toque de estos, tan suaves, tan besables, controlando todo lo que sentía se movió más cerca de la castaña abrazando su cintura, los brazos de esta descansan en su cabeza o se a ferraban a sus hombros de vez en cuando.

La castaña había trasladado sus besos hasta su quijada bajando un poco más, Cinder podía sentir el aliento cálido contra la piel sensible de su garganta. Le temblaban las manos pero se le cortó la respiración cuando Tessa pasó una pierna sobre ella, se había sentado sobre su regazo, fue entonces que se detuvo por completo.

— Espera — suspiro fuertemente.

— Lo siento — respondió Tessa con la respiración entrecortada, observo el brillo en los orbes ambarinos de Cinder, había un deseo cuidadosamente enmascarado, pero cubierto de otras cosas que la castaña lograba reconocer — Está bien si no quieres — sonrío, peinando los cabellos de la pelinegra.

— Si quiero — respiró hondo — Si quiero — su voz sonó ronca.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Tessa pregunto con un murmulló quieto, no dejo de mirarla con ternura.

— Yo, no... — no termino de responder, en su lugar su mirada se dirigió sigilosamente a su brazo Grimm. Fue suficiente para que Tessa comprendiera todas las inseguridades de aun latían en el interior de Cinder, la pelinegra aún tenía miedo, aun se despreciaba a sí misma, aún tenía todos esos muros sobre ella.

Entonces acarició con ambos pulgares los riscos de las mejillas de Cinder, obligándole a verla solamente a ella, la pelinegra la miro con un brillo más intenso de lo habitual. Su agarre se apretó momentáneamente en la cintura de Tessa.

— No te sientas insegura. No tienes que tener miedo aquí Cinder, no aquí, no conmigo — dejo un beso en su frente — Esta noche, yo voy a protegerte —

La mirada de Cinder se humedeció amenazándola con lágrimas, quiso llorar pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso la beso, la beso tan apasionadamente como su corazón latiente se lo permitía. Fue así como Cinder se deshizo de sus inseguridades al igual que de sus ropas. Todo quedo en el olvido, sus labios se perdieron, sus toques también, nunca había sido tocada de esa forma ni tampoco había tocado a alguien de esa manera, claramente había estado en la cama con algunos, pero no con alguien como Tessa, ni de una forma tan profunda, esto eran puras sensaciones y sentimientos, todo era muy intenso.

Los pensamientos quedaron en el olvido, pronto todo fue sentir, suspiros y palabras al oído, toques que llegaban hasta el alma, besos en cada rincón de piel expuesta, las respiraciones no fueron estables, a veces temblaban y algunas palabras fueron ahogadas por los besos y entonces todo se fundió en un solo sentimiento.

Cinder se acurrucó en el hueco del hombro de Tessa. La castaña estaba pasando los dedos por el cabello azabache de Cinder, acariciándola suavemente, peinando sus hebras y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. La de mirada ambarina murmuro contra su piel.

— Hay algo más que debo decirte —

— ¿Si? — pregunto con voz suave, hubo una pausa durante un minuto hasta que la voz de Cinder se escuchó de nuevo.

— Te amo...te amo Tessa —

La castaña besó la parte superior de su cabeza, junto con un pequeño sollozo — También te amo —

Unas cuantas lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos cuando escucho a Tessa corresponderle, esas simples palabras habían aligerado un peso en su corazón que ahora se sentía libre — Gracias — dijo antes de quedarse dormida por completo sobre su piel.

Esa noche Cinder pudo dormir como nunca lo había logrado, sin pesadillas, sin delirios, sin miedo.

* * *

No había empezado a amanecer cuando Tessa ya estaba terminando de preparar lo que sería un desayuno digno de un ejército, para el grupo de invitados juveniles que se alojaban en su casa y que pronto se aparecerían como un huracán.

La pelinegra le ayudo colocando algunos platos sobre la mesa y repartiendo porciones por igual a lo largo de esta, dejando jugos, tés y café a la misma disposición. Observo a Tessa mientras estaba terminaba de apilar los panqueques en un plato y servía la fruta en otro.

La castaña parecía más positiva. Fresca como el roció que bañaba las montañas. Ambas habían compartido una ducha antes por la mañana, y se habían demorado un poco más de lo debido, Cinder no se quejaría de eso.

No obstante, su corazón estaba ligero, a pesar de que se dirigiría a un viaje que posiblemente no tendría retorno, su corazón era feliz y no podía evitar sonreír ante la mágica mujer que le acompañaba en ese momento. Tessa noto que le observaba y sonrío de vuelta, moviendo la cabeza como un cachorro curioso, estiro la mano para perfilar con un dedo cariñoso la nariz de la pelinegra.

Cinder la miro un rato más, después tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza.

— Que hermosa te vez hoy, Cinder — dijo ella.

Esta vez fue la pelinegra, la que inclino la cabeza para observarla con más detalle — Y tú eres magnifica — respondió.

— Buenos días — la grave voz del cuervo interrumpió en la cocina.

Tessa lo saludó con una sonrisa y él le devolvió el gesto con encanto, Cinder asintió brevemente para saludarle.

— ¿Y las niñas? — pregunto la castaña.

Qrow extendió la mano para tomar un bollo de pan moreno — Deben estar por venir, suelen hacer un alboroto por la mañana — le dio un mordisco y se deleitó con el sabor — Esto está muy bueno —

Tessa sonrío satisfecha — Bueno, este desayuno es para ustedes, nosotras ya desayunamos, así que aprovechen —

— Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo —

Ella simplemente hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y se volvió hasta Cinder — Tengo un regalo para ti — la mirada ambarina de Cinder se volvió curiosa. El fornido pelinegro noto, que ellas aún no se habían soltado las manos, y sonrío silenciosamente — Termina tú te verde, te espero en mi habitación — le dio un suave apretón y desapareció en la entrada de la concina.

Se volvió hasta donde había dejado olvidado su té y comenzó a beber los últimos tragos de este sin decir palabra. El curioso cuervo se sirvió algo de café con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

— Qué romántico — la pelinegra levanto una ceja pero siguió bebiendo él te, Qrow tomo la oportunidad de seguir pinchándola — Es como si estuviera viendo el cuento de la bella y la bestia — levantó su vaso casi vacío para tomar otro sorbo de café, murmurando alrededor del borde — Obviamente tu eres la bestia — Cinder lo miro, pero contrario a la reacción que el cuervo espero, esta le sonrío, fue suave, fue divertida.

Ella movió su vaso comprobando que ya no contenía líquido, lo dejo a un lado y se retiró dejando al fornido cazador con una sonrisa más alegre. El seguía positivamente sorprendido de haberse topado con esta Cinder. Divertido pensó para sí mismo, que de haber sabido que todo lo que necesitaba era a Tessa, el mismo habría venido por ella para llevarla hasta Beacon, así habían evitado muchos problemas.

Como un remolino el resto de chicas entraron en la cocina apuñándose en la mesa desordenadamente, entre palabras y alimentos a medio tragar. Qrow se dejó caer en una silla relajando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

— Acabo de ver a Cinder — murmuro Ruby con la boca llena de panqueques — Se veía — pensó un momento — Bastante relajada, tal vez un poco feliz, considerando que se va con nosotros — menciono curiosa.

Un sonido de reconocimiento salió de garganta de Qrow, tomando un panqueque con los dedos, se lo llevo a la boca — Es algo complicado de entender — mastico y señalo al grupo con un dedo acusatorio — pero espero que ninguna de ustedes lo comprenda aun — entrecerró los ojos dejando a las chicas mucho más confundidas que antes.

* * *

Cinder entro en la habitación de Tessa, mientras esta aun hurgaba en su guardarropa, con cuidadosa paciencia. La pelinegra se encontró dando una mirada cautelosa para asegurarse de que esta no se asustara con su presencia.

La vio buscar por un rato más hasta que finalmente encontró el objeto de su búsqueda, con un paquete envuelto en papel en la mano derecha, la castaña se irguió con una sonrisa suave. Dio un leve salto de sorpresa, cuando noto a la pelinegra observándola en silencio.

— No quería asustarte — sonrío — pero, parece que logre el efecto contrario — sus palabras hicieron reír a Tessa.

— No importa — le quito importancia — de todos modos, yo quería darte esto. Lo compre hace un tiempo — le dio el paquete, Cinder lo observo curiosa.

— No tenías que molestarte en darme algo más, ya me has dado todo — dijo sin abrirlo.

— Realmente quería darte esto, no pensé que sería...así, en estas circunstancias, pero espero que te guste —

La pelinegra abrió el listón con un movimiento acompasado, revelando el interior del paquete.

Un traje negro, un enterizo conformado por una coraza de cuello alto sin mangas, con unos shorts que quedarían hasta la mitad del muslo, tenía hermosos detalles color ámbar, que delineaban cada borde, algunas correas sobresalían para sostener otros complementos que podían ser añadidos, por ultimo una capa para cubrir su cuerpo, solo dejando al descubierto un brazo, todo muy bien detallado.

— ¿Y bien? — Tessa se estrujo las manos — hace un tiempo le había dicho a la señora Zalka que creara un traje de cazadora, pero no sabía cuándo dártelo, es decir, no esperaba que esto ocurriera — se mordió el labio ante el escrutinio de Cinder — Creo que el negro te quedaría muy bien, además... — La voz de Tessa se apagó cuando la pelinegra se acercó a ella.

— Es perfecto, gracias — inclino la cabeza para depositar un beso en sus labios, demorándose en el acto, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que escondió por tanto tiempo. Una de las manos de Tessa se apoyó temblorosamente contra el estómago cubierto de Cinder, rompieron el beso para tomar aire.

La castaña acaricio su rostro con tanta ternura que sentía que iba a derretirse ante su toque — ¿Dejarías que te vistiera antes de que te vayas? — el aliento de Cinder murió en sus labios, observando el profundo iris de la otra, no pudo más que asentir en silencio.

Esto tenía otro nivel de intimidad, ser desvestido ya era una gran cosa, pero ser preparado con ropas para partir a una guerra sin retorno, la llevo a otro nivel de sentimiento, sin una palabra Cinder se dejó hacer. Tessa contorneo las cicatrices de su cuerpo con delicados y ligeros toques de sus dedos, la pelinegra alzo los brazos para que la coroza que cubriría su torso se adhiriera perfectamente a su forma y a sus curvas, los shorts subieron por sus piernas con sincronía, las fajas fueron debidamente sujetas al traje, las botas le dieron más altura y Tessa tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntillas para continuar alisando el traje.

Por ultimo tiro la capa sobre ella, colocando el regalo sobre su hombro y cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Ella coloco un broche para sujetar la capa por el frente, Cinder lo reconoció, ella solía usarlo en sus otros trajes, era un distintivo de su tierra natal que solía usar. Una joya purpura adornada con plumas de oscuros colores a su alrededor.

— Lo guarde de tu otro traje, era tan bonito y salvaje... era como tú, no podía deshacerme de él — respondió la silenciosa pregunta de la pelinegra, un aire de melancolía se empezó a instalar, anticipando el momento de la partida.

— Gracias — dijo Cinder, encontrando la mirada de Tessa y sosteniéndola con aquel mismo sentimiento.

* * *

Estaban en la entrada de la cabaña, el grupo ya se había despedido de Tessa con abrazos y agradecimientos. Se adelantaron regalándoles privacidad, para que ellas pudieran despedirse adecuadamente.

La mano de Tessa se aferró a Cinder, algunos temblores delataron sus emociones, entonces un sollozo involuntario se escapó de su garganta. La pelinegra se volvió hacia a ella para enfrentarla y Tessa se rompió por completo, sacudió la cabeza intentando mitigar el llanto que la dominaba, Cinder tiró de su muñeca para cerrar el espacio entre ellas. Tessa escondió el rostro en su cuello, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lloró apenas se dio cuenta de que la abrazaba lentamente.

— Lo siento — intento disculparse entre sollozos.

— No te disculpes — le rogó Cinder, intentando contenerse a sí misma.

Cinder murmuró ruidos suaves en su oído, calmándola mientras Tessa se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza. Las caricias de la pelinegra fueron consistentes con sus palabras, lentas, suaves y reconfortantes. Eventualmente, los sollozos disminuyeron, la respiración de Tessa se calmó deteniendo los temblores de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin la castaña logró recomponerse.

Tessa se separó un poco, para presionar un beso en sus labios que fue correspondido con todo sentimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un paso hacia atrás. Aun con aquella mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas Tessa sonrío, tan dulce como solo ella sabía sonreír, trazo el dedo en el broche de Cinder, mirándolo con profundidad, cuando su dedo se detuvo, ella poso la palma cubriendo por completo aquel sujetador.

— Vuelve a mí —

La pelinegra se encontró incapaz de responder, de verdad deseaba volver. Sonrío, sus ojos ya habían empezado a arder, tomo la mano de la castaña, la envolvió entra las suyas y le beso los nudillos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, las tibias lágrimas cayeron sobre la piel de Tessa.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía, se separó de ella y soltó su mano lentamente, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, bajo las escaleras y camino un poco antes de darse la vuelta otra vez, y verla una vez más, ver aquel rostro sentimental que amaba, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, darle un último vistazo al amor de su vida.


	10. The Only Reason capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están todos? Espero de corazón que estén muy bien y estén cuidando mucho su salud.  
> Ya está aquí otra nueva actualización, como sabrán nos quedan pocos capítulos para el final, así hare algunas aclaraciones.  
> Como ya sabrán esta historia no sigue con el canon, por eso encontraran muchas diferencias e inconsistencias con respecto a la serie. Mucho de lo que leerán en el final está basado en algunas teorías que he encontrado y otras que yo misma he pensado. En resumen no será acorde con la serie, solamente tome algunos hechos de la serie para editar la historia.  
> Por cierto tengo publicado un one-shot bajo este mismo universo llamado “A garden, only for you” un pequeño momento perdido entre Tessa y Cinder, no afecta en nada a la trama principal por lo que su lectura tampoco es necesaria para seguir esta historia, sin embargo si gustan leer algo más suave, tonto y sin sentido pueden pasarse por allí y darle una leída.
> 
> Sin más que decir espero que este capítulo les guste, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. 
> 
> OST para este capitulo  
> You Don’t Know de Katelyn Tarver  
> Transformations de Sleeping at last  
> Love Has No Limits de Fleurie  
> From the Valley to the Stars de El Perro del mar

Una línea de sangre goteó dispareja hasta el suelo metálico, su mirada ambarina observo brevemente el metal, Cinder levantó la mano para tocarse el labio roto y siseó de dolor. Detrás de ella el fornido cuervo rodeaba fuertemente el cuello y el brazo derecho del joven rubio, mientras Ren le sostenía el otro brazo y le empujaba el pecho para contenerlo.

A Jaune no le había hecho nada de gracia verla llegar cuando hicieron una parada en Argus, sus ojos se abrieron con confusión mientras sus amigos le explicaban que ahora la pelinegra estaba ayudándoles. Su primera reacción fue lanzársele encima y a Cinder le pareció que era buena idea dejar que el muchacho se desquitara, sí, eso no había sido muy inteligente de su parte. Este le dio un puñetazo que le rompió el labio. Al menos había tenido la suerte de que solo le había dado un golpe hasta que el resto de alterados adolecentes y el cuervo intervinieran.

El joven se removía como un animal salvaje, gritando furioso, al borde de las lágrimas justo como la última vez que se habían encontrado. La ira y el dolor ardían en sus ojos, aunque el labio le palpitaba dolorosamente Cinder no podía culparlo, sabía muy bien que se merecía la ira del chico.

— Ya cálmate muchacho — gruño Qrow apretando más su brazo.

— ¿Qué me calme? — Escupió. Luchó contra el agarre del cuervo y Ren — ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si han traído con ustedes a ese demonio? — dirigió sus enfurecidos ojos a Cinder

— Ahora está de nuestro lado — Ruby insistió levantando las manos para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿De nuestro lado dices? — Volvió a quejarse — ¿Cómo saben que no los está engañando? ¡Ustedes saben lo manipuladora que es! — Forcejeo — Esperan que me trague el cuento de que esta arrepentida, de que ahora su corazón está lleno de bondad y que nos va ayudar contra Salem. ¡Todo eso es pura basura! —

— Jaune — le llamo Nora — no tienes que confiar en ella, honestamente yo no lo hago tampoco, pero confió en nuestro amigos — con el brazo señalo al equipo RWBY y al cuervo.

— No puedo Nora — apretó los dientes, las lágrimas ya descendían por su rostro — no puedo — se dirijo a Cinder — Eres una escoria asesina —

La pelinegra le observo sin decir nada, el dolor del muchacho también le provocaba dolor a ella, no podría describir cuanto, pero le traspasaba el pecho como una lanza ardiente. Una electricidad le recorrió la espalda mandándole dolorosos escalofríos por la piel.

— Cinder — le llamo Ruby — tal vez es mejor que nos des algo de espacio — le pidió mirando de reojo a Jaune.

La aludida asintió levemente, se limpió la sangre con el borde de la muñeca y camino adentrándose en la nave — ¡Espero que te mueras! — le grito el rubio. Cinder dejo de caminar — ¡Espero que Salem te mate! —

— Ya basta Jaune. No es propio de ti — exigió Ren.

Sin esperar escuchar nada más, Cinder siguió caminando, con la pesadez instalada en su interior. Dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos de la nave, entro en una estancia que contenía una pequeña banca pegada la pared metálica, ahora estaba lo suficientemente alejada del alboroto que había causado afuera su presencia.

En lugar de sentarse se quedó de pie durante largos segundos, observando el ventanal del frente, la sensación vacía en su pecho había bajado hasta su estómago, perforando un agujero más profundo en su intestino. Ahora estaba sola y tensa en ese lugar, Tessa ya no estaba y no estaría más a su lado, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se despidieron y ya se sentía como una eternidad, ella siempre sabía que decirle en esos momentos donde la perseguían sus pecados. La extrañaba mucho.

La nave empezó a elevarse en señal de que ya estaban poniéndose en camino hacia Atlas y aquello solo logro que la sensación empeorara. Le gustaría que el joven no tuviera razón, le gustaría no ser una escoria asesina, le gustaría no merecer la muerte. Pero él tenía razón, ella estaba tan rota y dañada por dentro, simplemente que antes no había sido consciente de eso. Y ahora estaba en camino a su destino, directo a que la mataran.

Comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por el lugar. Camino de un lado a otro, el aire comenzaba a faltarle extrañamente, el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido. Observo sus pies pero no pudo enumerar cuantos pasos dio, en cambio su garganta estaba cerrándose, se asfixiaba. Con una mano sacudió los broches de su cuello alto en un tonto intento de recuperar el aliento, no lo logro, ya estaba jalando bocanadas de aire disparejamente. Cuando el pecho comenzó a dolerle como un punzón agudo, empezó a pensar que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.

Qrow entro a la habitación parpadeando confundido.

— Cinder, ¿estás bien? —

Intento murmurar un sí, pero no fue capaz, sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza pero el dolor la carcomía, se volvió y siguió paseando, llegó al final de la habitación y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el otro lado.

— Cálmate — dijo el cuervo lentamente, la de mirada ambarina no parecía estar escuchado nada.

El fornido pelinegro la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, Cinder hizo un movimiento brusco pero en lugar de atacarlo se hecho hacia atrás, jalándose a sí misma hasta el suelo incapaz de controlarse. El cuervo no la soltó, se agacho junto a ella.

— Tienes que dejar de tragar aire. Solo inhala y exhala lentamente — explico.

Cinder intentó hablar, pero las palabras no llegaron, despacio y acompasadamente hizo lo que el cuervo le dijo, aun emitía jadeos inconsistentes y también el dolor le recorría el cuerpo con estoques punzantes, sin embargo ya podía sentir el aire volviendo a sus pulmones. El dolor en su pecho fue cesando de a poco, luego de un tiempo pudo sentirse más calmada. Qrow soltó su muñeca y la observo con atención.

— ¿Que mierda me está pasando? — la pregunta fue más para sí misma.

— Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico —

— ¿Un ataque de pánico? —

El cuervo dio un encogimiento de hombros con un solo hombro — Es común. Sobre todo si tienes mucho miedo y ansiedad —

Resopló con el ceño fruncido — No me gusta tener miedo, lo odio — relajo su endurecido rostro mirando el suelo — pero supongo que es normal — dijo débilmente.

— Muy normal, de hecho puedo asegurarte que todos aquí tenemos miedo —

La pelinegra suspiro pasándose los dedos por el medio de los cabellos desordenados de su flequillo — Espero que no pase de nuevo — hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Qrow se arqueó en una sonrisa — Ya te las arreglaras — le ofreció una mano — Vamos, levántate del suelo — la pelinegra lo miro solo un poco antes de tomar su mano y ponerse en pie.

El la miro con una ceja arqueada e hizo un gesto en su propio labio — Sera mejor que te traiga hielo o esa cosa se te pondrá peor —

Pero antes de que el fornido pelinegro se diera la vuelta para salir Cinder le llamo — Qrow... —

Con una sonrisa, Qrow le dio una palmada en el brazo a Cinder, como si ya supiera lo que iba a decirle — No te preocupes, no voy a mencionarle a nadie lo que paso, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — se dio la vuelta y dio tres pasos antes de que Cinder lo volviera a interrumpir.

— No, yo no... No me refería a eso — suspiro mirando sus propias manos — ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo? — Su voz sonó apagada — después de todo lo que hecho, sabes muy bien que no lo merezco —

Qrow se congeló ante el sonido de las palabras de Cinder. Su espalda estaba frente a ella, no se dio la vuelta cuando comenzó a hablar — Sonara estúpido — hizo otra pausa antes de voltear únicamente la cabeza — pero me has dado esperanza —

— ¿Yo? — Sonó incrédula — ¿Esperanza? —

— Si. Si alguien como tu puede ser capaz de cambiar, entonces, ¿Qué es realmente imposible?, si aun en lo más oscuro puede nacer una luz, entonces aún hay una esperanza para este mundo —

La mirada ambarina de Cinder se quedó fija en el cuervo, no hubo palabras irónicas que replicaran, no hubo bromas ni sarcasmos, sintió que algo se aflojaba en su pecho, como un pequeño peso que se iba, el cuervo no dijo nada más, salió de ahí en silencio, dejando a Cinder con una sensación más pacífica.

Soltó otro suspiro sentándose en la banca detrás suyo. Pensó que debía dar lo mejor de sí misma, aunque se dirigiera al ojo de la tormenta, aunque sus posibilidades no fueran muchas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Paso un largo rato antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y alguien se sentara a su lado con mucho cuidado.

— Hola — la voz de la pequeña roja hizo que Cinder abriera los ojos para observarla, estaba estrujando entre sus manos una delgada bolsa de hielo — le dije al tío Qrow que vendría a dejarte esto — se la entregó a la pelinegra, está la tomo con cuidado pero no se lo puso, solamente se quedó mirando el paquete que helaba su piel a través del plástico.

— Gracias —

— ¿Cómo está? — señalo su labio.

Cinder le dirigió una mirada tranquila a la chica — viviré —

La pequeña roja asintió satisfecha, se quedó un rato pensando y volvió a hablar — Disculpa a Jaune, él está, algo...ya sabes —

— No hay nada que disculpar — respiro Cinder — el chico tiene el derecho a sentirse así. Además, tiene razón — ante esto Ruby vaciló, y su mirada se deslizó sobre la de la pelinegra, antes de responder.

— Cinder, tengo que saber — Ruby se interrumpió de repente. Ella parpadeó alzando una cuidadosa y seria mirada a la pelinegra — ¿Estas realmente arrepentida de todo lo que has hecho? —

Estrujando el paquete entre sus manos, la de cabello azabache se demoró un rato en responder — Hay una sola cosa de la que no estoy arrepentida — ella suspiró. Sus hombros cayeron. Se volvió hacia al frente donde su vista se dirigió al ventanal — Haber conocido a Tessa, esa lo única cosa de la cual no me siento arrepentida. Todo lo demás... ni siquiera puedo describirte lo asquerosamente desolador que se siente... la culpa puede ser desesperante —

Mirando hacia el espacio entre sus pies, Ruby asintió. Se mordió el labio con gesto decaído — A veces yo me siento así — la pelinegra la miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? —

— No sé...es que... si yo fuera más inteligente o más fuerte podría haber salvado a más personas... yo a veces no tengo idea de lo que hare, siento que estoy arrastrando a todos conmigo — Dijo Ruby muy lentamente, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho incluso mientras decía las palabras en voz alta.

Cinder se quedó muy quieta. Se giró en su asiento para mirar a Ruby por completo — Todos están aquí por su propia voluntad. Eres muy joven e intentas salvar a todo el mundo, tal vez no lo logres, pero aun así lo intentas, esa voluntad es lo que cuenta. Estas haciendo lo correcto, y no deberías sentirte mal por eso — volvió su vista al ventanal de nuevo.

La pequeña roja se quedó callada, un brillo humedeció sus ojos y una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adorno sus labios, quiso evitar que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas pero ya habían caído traicioneras por su piel.

— ¿Cinder? —

— ¿Mmm? —

— Lamento mucho lo que te hice, ya sabes...tus cicatrices —

La aludida torció la boca y se encogió de hombros — Esa es otra de las cosas por las cuales no deberías sentirte culpable — respiro hondo mientras recordaba a la joven pelirroja con la que lamentaba haberse topado aquella noche — Hiciste bien, no pidas perdón por eso —

Ruby relajo sus hombros, ambas se sentaron en silencio por un minuto, permitiendo que el momento de tranquilidad las gobernara, la pequeña roja logro sentirse un poco más tranquila, un poco más ligera. Con otra sonrisa infantil, algo más típica de ella se encontró volviéndose hacia la pelinegra.

— ¿Cinder? — volvió a llamarla.

En vez de responderle con palabras la pelinegra dirigió su vista hasta ella para prestarle atención.

— Intentemos salir vivas de esto — sonrió ampliamente — Así, tu podrás volver con Tessa, y yo podre estar tranquila—

Cinder se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa — Eso me gustaría — inclino la cabeza para descansarla en la pared — me gustaría mucho — cerro los ojos para colocar el hielo sobre su lastimado labio.

* * *

Cuando arribaron en Atlas, el frio le golpeo como si se estrellara contra una pared, podía ver su propia respiración acentuarse con el aire del ambiente congelado, dejo que la capa cubriera su cuerpo de los inesperados copos de nieves que caían vertiginosos sobre la desolada ciudad que se mostraba frente a ellos.

La que alguna vez fue la ciudad más tecnológica y avanzada de Remnant, ahora era una ciudad fantasma, destruida y solitaria, el manto blanco cubría de un extremo a otro el paisaje. Las nubes grisáceas volvieron a llenar el cielo con esponjosas protuberancias que no se atrevían a dividirse.

Algunos muros temporales se regían sobre ellos, su actual estancia era un campamento de batalla bien conformado, las naves aterrizaban en una serie de bases aisladas unas de otras, descargando armamento, provisiones y aliados que se les unían. Un ejército conformado por adultos y adolescentes se preparaba solemnes e incansables para la insólita guerra.

La pelinegra siguió al equipo RWBY hasta otra base, esta era más larga y mucho más amplia que todas las otras bases que adornaban el campamento. En el centro había una mesa con mapas y papeles extendiéndose a lo largo. El general Ironwood ceñudo, cansado y barbudo le ladraba órdenes a un grupo de cazadores mientras que Winter permanecía a su lado, callada con aquella pose oficiosa que la caracterizaba.

Cuando vio al grupo acercarse, la soldado de cabello albino camino hasta ellas sin decir palabra, su cara seguía estática, sin emociones, cuando finalmente se encontraron, abrazo a su hermana pequeña sin importarle nada más. Ambas herederas se aferraron en un abrazo duradero. Ellas sabían que la guerra era cruel y la que se estaba a punto de librar, no era prometedora.

Ironwood saludo al resto del equipo con un respetable asentimiento, no sin darle antes una mirada filosa a la pelinegra. Todos habían sido informados de la presencia de Cinder con tal de evitar más contiendas, sin embargo eso no eliminaba los años de oscura reputación que cargaba la pelinegra. Los murmullos y las miradas de quienes la reconocían fueron frecuentes cuando la vieron pasar.

La ropa de Cinder estaba saturada de nieve y empezaba a pesarle. Al igual que las otras veces se quedó en silencio escuchando la conversación y evitando volver la atención hacia ella. Ya agradecía bastante que Jaune hubiera decido guardar distancia e irse a otra dirección del campamento donde no tuvieran que encontrarse.

— Me alegra que llegaran — saludo el militar.

— Gracias General — le respondió Ruby.

— Ahora, dinos como está la situación — el fornido cuervo miro con atención los mapas marcados sobre la mesa — parece que hasta el momento está todo controlado —

— Así es — le confirmo el cansado militar — hemos logrado evacuar a los civiles tanto de Atlas como los de Mantle. La ciudad de Mantle también está siendo custodiada por Robyn Hill y sus cazadores además de un batallón de nuestros soldados. Hemos mantenido a raya, a todos los Grimm que se han atrevido a acercarse hasta el momento, sin embargo ellos y Salem están aglomerados en la academia —

— Es por la reliquia — comento la faunus. Aquellas criaturas se veían atraídas por esos objetos como moscas a la miel, incluso la misma Cinder notaba sensaciones extrañas en su brazo cada vez que estaba cerca de una reliquia.

— ¿Es decir que Salem tiene la reliquia de Atlas en su poder? — Weiss miro al general con pavor.

— No — fue su hermana quien respondió — Recuerda que no puede obtenerla si no tiene a la doncella del invierno para abrir la bóveda —

Los curcos de preocupación no desparecieron de sus rostros — Pero... ¿dónde está ella? — la voz de la rubia sonó preocupada.

Fue entonces que un sonido inconsistente llamo la atención de Cinder, fue filoso y rápido, tan pronto como el sonido se dejó escuchar la pelinegra giro su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que una espada con líneas verdosas se le clavara en la cara, la ráfaga de viento apenas levanto algunos de sus cabellos, el arma quedo clavada en una de las cajas con suministros en el fondo.

La mirada ambarina de Cinder se posó rápidamente en la vista de su atacante. Nada más y nada menos que Penny Polendina. Su mirada curiosa brillaba entre reconocimiento y algo parecido al enfado.

— ¡Penny no hagas eso, está con nosotros! — la pequeña roja se apresuró a explicarle.

Los ojos de la autómata se abrieron con genuina sorpresa — ¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho, es solo que cuando te vi, recordé que teníamos asuntos personales pendientes — sus manos se unieron delante de su pecho — me disculpo, me deje llevar por mis impulsos —

La pose de Cinder se relajó, dejando que su capa la cubriera de nuevo — No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que todos con los que me reencuentro quieran asesinarme — hizo un gesto con la mano — No es como si pudiera culparlos —

— Eso parece ser algo... estresante — refuto Penny arqueando una ceja curiosa.

— Quizás — respondió la aburrida pelinegra

— Bueno, ya no tienes que estresarte, ahora eres mi amiga —

Cinder torció la boca con expresión incomoda — No creo que quieras llamarme así —

— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestiono mirándola como una niña pequeña — Si eres amiga de Ruby, también eres mi amiga —

La pelinegra se sintió incomoda otra vez, lanzo una rápida mirada de soslayo a la pequeña roja — Ese...tal vez no sea el termino correcto —

Pero antes de que terminara, la pequeña autómata ya había lanzado un grito de emoción y sin darse cuenta la había envuelto en un fuerte y apretado abrazo — ¡Estoy tan feliz de tener una nueva amiga! — le abrazaba como si realmente el pasado no existiera, como si nunca hubiere sucedido nada.

Cinder no sabía que hacer o como responder, era un cuerpo inerte en los brazos de la joven autómata, en el fondo escucho las risas del equipo RWBY y del cuervo divirtiéndose a su costa, la pelinegra la hubiera alejado si hubiera encontrado las ganas de hacerlo, simplemente no pudo.

— Esto es extraño — dijo Winter enredando las manos en su espalda.

— Ni que lo digas, yo aún no me acostumbro — menciono Weiss pero una sonrisa ya traicionaba sus labios.

El general Ironwood aclaro su garganta para devolver la atención de todos hacia él — Como ya saben, Penny ahora es la doncella del invierno — la nombrada soltó a la fatigada pelinegra, haciendo una reverencia con su falda — Cuando Salem nos invadió, tuvimos la ventaja que Penny estaba en compañía de la anterior doncella — hizo un pausa — sin ella Salem no puede tomar la reliquia —

— Eso nos da una ventaja — comento el cuervo — ¿Cuándo vendrá Ozpin?

— Llegará esta madrugada con las otras reliquias —

— Eso atraerá a los Grimm hasta aquí y empezara la pelea, deben estar preparados — siguió Winter, aunque su tono era seco, sus ojos bailaron hasta su hermana, había una preocupación detrás de su semblante.

La más pequeña de las herederas sonrió para tranquilizarla — Lo estaremos —

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el plan? — le pelinegra cuestiono — Es decir matar a los Grimm y detener a Salem pero ¿tienen pensado que hacer? —

Todos observaron a Ruby de inmediato, la pequeña roja elevo la barbilla cuando noto el escrutinio de los demás — Mataremos a todos los Grimm que podamos y Ruby ira tras Salem, sus ojos plateados son la mejor arma — respondió el general.

La de mirada ambarina la observo, tan valiente como era, en su juvenil rostro podían observarse las líneas escritas de la inseguridad, el peso de una batalla caía sobre sus hombros — Salem es poderosa... —

— Lo intentare de todos modos — afirmó Ruby.

— No estará sola — le apoyo su hermana sujetándole un hombro con la confirmación de sus compañeras a su lado.

Cinder se quedó en silencio, observo a James, Winter y al ceñudo cuervo que miraba el suelo con culpabilidad, todos cansados, culpables de no saber qué hacer más que dejarle la responsabilidad a una niña, que no se negaría porque su corazón era muy grande y su valentía era tan enorme como el mismo mundo. El propio peso de su culpa volvió a acentuarse en su pecho, si tan solo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para cambiar las cosas.

Terminaron la reunión detallando solo algunas cosas más. La noche se acercaba, el frio crecía, en su mayoría todos se retiraron a descansar el tiempo que les fuera posible. El campamento se dividió en varias secciones en las que los soldados y los cazadores compartieron fogatas y el resto de víveres que les quedaban.

La pelinegra consiguió una carpa para ella, solamente era techo pero sería suficiente para cubrirla de la nieve helada que se precipitaba desde las alturas. Le fue fácil encender una fogata con la cual calentarse. Blake y Yang le consiguieron un par de troncos de madera para sentarse, algunas mantas y un saco de dormir.

Ruby le ofreció de la comida emplasticada que devoraban el resto de personas y faunus en el campamento — ¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí? — pregunto.

— Estaré bien aquí — aseguro, lanzo unas pequeñas llamas desde sus dedos hasta la fogata para hacerla crecer — Mi presencia no es grata en todos lados, además es mejor que pasen tiempo entre ustedes — revolcó un leño para que el fuego lo consumiera.

La pequeña roja no apartó la vista del improvisado campamento. Sin palabras, asintió con la cabeza hacia ella — Descansa — se dio la vuelta para irse pero Cinder la llamo.

— Ruby — comenzó Cinder — ¿puedo pedirte algo? — Preguntó en voz baja.

La aludida asintió sin decir nada, esperando la petición de la mujer de mirada ambarina, tenía un surco en su frente que no desaparecía.

— Es sobre Emerald y Mercury — su tono de voz era bajo — No los ataquen — la mirada de Cinder cayó en el fuego — es mi culpa que estén aquí, pero puedo convencerlos de que se nos unan —

— ¿Estas segura de que puedes? —

— Si —

Ruby le dio una sonrisa tranquila — Hablare con el General Ironwood —

— Gracias — murmuro antes de que la pequeña roja desapareciera.

La pelinegra se sentó observando la comida que le habían dejado, estaba compuesta por algunos trozos de carne seca, puré y guisantes, además de agua enlatada. Coloco su mano bajo el recipiente y lo calentó con su palma. Mientras hacía eso, noto que alguien le miraba detenidamente.

Una joven de cabellera oscura, recogida en una coleta de caballo, ojos color verde, pero esta no era realmente su apariencia, ese aura era inconfundible, con el ceño fruncido en confusión se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella con pasos firmes.

— Neo — le llamo, al instante su apariencia se desfragmento mostrando su verdadero físico, una cara cansada le miro desganada — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto desconfiada.

Un surco sobre la frente de Neo apareció, con una mano señalo al campamento y con la otra a sí misma, luego hizo un gesto con su sombrilla mostrando algo. La cabeza de Cinder se giró bruscamente, solo para descubrir que señala en dirección a la academia de Atlas.

— ¿También quieres pelear? — La de cabellera bicolor asintió — ¿estás loca?, esta guerra no pinta nada bien — sacudió la cabeza y la observo con los brazos cruzados — no le debes nada a nadie Neo, vete —

Cinder se dio la vuelta para irse pero la adolecente la detuvo por la muñeca, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar la más joven tenía la mirada entristecida, la expresión solitaria le recordó a si misma — Tienes toda una vida por delante niña, no la pierdas aquí — murmuro sin estar convencida de su presencia, Neo se volvió a negar — ¿Por qué? — le preguntó, su tono de voz fue tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharla.

El rostro de la bicolor se suavizo, hizo otro gesto a sí misma encogiéndose de hombros, Cinder lo entendió, no tenía nada más que perder en esta vida, al menos quería luchar para mejorar las cosas. No había nada más en sus intenciones.

Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de la pelinegra, se pellizco el puente de la nariz y miro el cielo con resignación — Este lugar está lleno de niños suicidas — murmuro con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¡Tu! — la acuso un grito escandaloso, unos ojos purpura le amenazaron. Yang estaba en posición de pelea, lista para iniciar una batalla a golpes con la más joven — Neo, ¿vienes a pelear? — Resonó el puño contra su palma, el resto de sus compañeras le observaron en alerta — ¡Te diré que ahora soy más fuerte, esta vez la pelea no será tan fácil! —

La pelinegra se interpuso entre las dos — ¡Por favor! ¡No está aquí para pelear con ninguna de ustedes! — Levantando las manos, con la palma hacia arriba Cinder dijo — Ella quiere ayudar, pueden creerme — Neo le miraba sorprendida desde atrás.

La fornida rubia frunció los labios cruzándose de brazos — No te ofendas Cinder, pero no eres la persona más confiable aquí —

La aludida suspiro — Si, lo sé. Pero, por favor tienes que creerme, solo quiere ayudar — un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

Tanto Blake como Ruby colocaron sus manos sobre los hombros de la desconfiada rubia, eso fue suficiente para que esta se rindiera soltando el aire de matonería — Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida — dijo una sonriente Ruby.

— Solo mantén vigilada a esa enana — señaló Yang, como respuesta a eso la adolecente de cabello bicolor saco el dedo del medio en su dirección, la rubia dio otro grito de rabia mal contenida — Esa chica podría entrar a un concurso de enanas iracundas junto a Weiss — expreso en voz baja.

— ¿Que dijiste? — espeto la de cabellos platinados, Yang corrió perseguida por su enfurecida amiga y el resto de sus preocupadas compañeras.

Cinder suspiro aliviada, el aire de su respiración era visible, cuando se volvió en dirección a Neo le miro con reproche — Tienes que comportarte — la adolecente solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada, la pelinegra volvió a soltar otro suspiro rendida — ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto después de unos minutos

Penny las encontró cuando Neo cenaba. Para su sorpresa la autómata se comunicó con Neo por medio de lenguaje de señas, mantuvieron una conversación durante horas. Cinder ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con una curiosa inclinación, las chicas se llevaron bien. Penny tradujo todo a favor de que Cinder, a quien ella consideraba una nueva adquisición en su círculo de amigos, también se les uniera en la plática. Al igual que otras veces, Cinder no dijo mucho, respondió alguna que otra pregunta de la hiperactiva joven, pero se limitó más que todo a escucharlas o a verlas en este caso. Ella no sabía mucho sobre como platicar normalmente con alguien que no fuere Tessa, inclusive Neo tenia mejores habilidades para mantener conversaciones que Cinder. Aquí la pelinegra estaba fuera de lugar.

La chica autómata se retiró luego de que Neo estuviera demasiado cansada para continuar su conversación, se despidió con abrazos inesperados retirándose hasta la carpa del equipo RWBY. La de mirada ambarina le cedió su saco de dormir y una de sus mantas a Neo para que entrara en calor y descansara junto al fuego.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la cansada chica se había dormido. La nieve volvió a caer vertiginosa, el aluvión cubrió el techo de su carpa, se aferró al plástico térmico de los techos improvisados que sostenían las bases del campamento.

Cinder estaba sentada sobre un tronco cerca del fuego, miro los copos de nieve ser arrastrados por el ventoso aire que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Bajo su mirada, observando el constante ascenso y caída del pecho de la adolecente bicolor, se había acurrucado, su figura delgada se dobló hacia adentro como si estuviera tratando de encogerse en una bola humana, buscando cualquier pizca de calor.

Cinder se retiró de encima la otra sabana que uso para cubrirse del frío, quedándose únicamente con su capa para protegerse del hielo, coloco la sabana con cuidado sobre la menuda adolecente, esta se enterró más profundamente debajo de las sábanas hasta que incluso la coronilla de su cabeza se ocultó del aire nocturno. Vacilante le dio una pequeña caricia en la espalda antes de devolver la vista hacia el cielo ventoso. El gesto pareció calmar los temblores de Neo y su descanso fue más tranquilo.

Unos pasos acompasados, la distrajeron de su letargo. En la oscura noche una silueta se manifestó cerca. El cuervo se sacudió la nieve antes de tomar el otro tronco frente a ella para sentarse.

— Veo que ahora eres mama Cinder — bromeo observando a la adormilada adolecente — si te llevas a Penny, tendrás un par de mellizas, apuesto a que tu linda esposa Tessa le encantarían —

La pelinegra levantó una ceja inquisitiva, pero todo lo que dijo fue — Veo que no puedes dormir —

Qrow estiro las piernas hacia el fuego para calentarse — No — respondió rascándose la cabeza, una pequeña botella de licor fue lanzada hacia ella, Cinder la atrapo sin ningún problema — Bebe un poco, te mantendrá caliente — la de mirada ambarina miro el recipiente durante un rato, le dio un trago, sintió el líquido amargo calentarle las entrañas, con una mueca le devolvió la botella al cuervo, este no pudo evitar reírse de su mala cara.

Ninguno dijo nada más por un buen tiempo — ¿Crees que ganaremos? — pregunto la pelinegra subiendo su mirada al cielo.

— A pesar de todo — se detuvo un instante en el que su voz fue menos áspera — Tengo la esperanza de que si —

Los pensamientos sobre la castaña se instalaron en su mente ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría llorando de nuevo? De todo corazón esperaba que no, no le gustaba que llorara, le gustaba verla feliz, verla sonreír. Aquella sonrisa debía perdurar, debía hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que este mundo se salvara y Tessa y el resto de personas pudieran vivir en paz.


	11. Transcendence of souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que muy bien.
> 
> Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, estamos llegando a su final.
> 
> Recuerden que la historia no sigue el canon de la serie, por eso puede llegar a ser inconsistente en algunos aspectos. Solo espero que disfruten este capítulo, que sea de su agrado y demás. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios.
> 
> Ost para este capitulo
> 
> Warriors de 2WEI feat. Edda Hayes
> 
> YouSeeBIGGIRL de Sawano Hiroyuki and Genie
> 
> Alive de Phil Lober
> 
> We rule the world de Phil Lober
> 
> From the valley to the stars de El perro del mar piano cover
> 
> ¡Chau, cuídense mucho!

El cielo grisáceo fue el presagio de la Guerra, la ventisca se extendía a lo largo del valle rodeado de empinadas montañas puntiagudas, el viento silbaba con el roce de la quemadura del hielo sobre la piel. La tormenta se acumulaba en las nubes, lista para arrojar la nieve cuando su incorpóreo interior no pudiera contenerla más.

Ozpin llego al amanecer. Pará entonces la mayoría ya estaban listos, preparándose con abrigos largos y gruesos cubriéndose del frío. Sus armas cargadas con suficientes municiones para lo que vendría. Los capitanes y líderes ya estaban al frente reunidos con sus equipos, las criaturas no tardarían en llegar.

Una sensación incomoda le tiraba del estómago cuando miro a Ozpin, un chico de más o menos catorce años, demasiado joven para perder su alma. Aquí todos eran muy jóvenes, no era que Cinder fuera tan mayor, pero...maldición la mayoría eran casi niños.

El profesor termino de dar las instrucciones al equipo RWBY. Fue extraño que el mismo trajera, dos reliquias consigo. La lámpara del conocimiento y la corona de la elección.

—Detendremos a Salem — confirmo el niño con voz grave

Con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada de preocupación Ruby pregunto — ¿Cómo obtuvo la otra reliquia? —

El adolecente ajustó el control sobre su bastón antes de responder — Antes de la caída de Beacon — señalo — Amber me ayudo. Ese mismo día tuvimos a tres doncellas del otoño en el mismo sitio, fue extraño, Amber, Pyrrha y luego tu—comento con una mirada aguda en dirección a Cinder — le esencia de tres doncellas, en diferentes proporciones, pero al final de cuentas, tres doncellas—

—No es peligroso que tengamos todas estas reliquias con Salem tan cerca— esta vez fue Yang quien le cuestiono — el profesor asintió — Lo es, pero estoy seguro que necesitaremos su poder para detenerla — levanto su bastón para mirarlo con detenimiento

El silencio en el grupo fue radical —la detendremos — prosiguió —Tenemos ventaja, dos doncellas de nuestro lado — señalo a ambas chicas — Los ojos plateados de Ruby—otra señal en dirección a la aludida — las reliquias y ademas nuestra determinacion. La detendremos. Tengan fe—

* * *

—Tengo una sensación extraña a tu alrededor— Cinder se obligó a ponerse un poco más erguida al escuchar la voz del profesor cerca suyo

—Si. Bueno, eso siente la mayoría a mí alrededor —

—No me refiero a eso, exactamente— siseó Ozpin, acercándose, una mirada inquisitiva — ¿Has cambiado realmente? — Cinder tuvo que ocultar una mueca ante eso. Nunca sabría qué contestar. Así que no dijo nada, no decir nada era su mejor defensa

Ante su silencio, el profesor soltó una divertida risa que rápidamente se suavizó en su habitual sonrisa tranquila — Eso parece — el mismo pareció responder la pregunta — Tal vez... ¿Crees en la trascendencia de almas? —

—No sé a qué se refiere —

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de ti antes, al menos no sin pelear — volvió a analizarla — Y ahora noto algo en particular, tal vez, esencias, pero no estoy seguro, nunca lo había visto antes —

Un surco apareció entre las cejas de Cinder —De verdad, no sé de qué habla —

Ozpin sonrió — Tal vez — respondió dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

Cinder respiro —Ozpin— Por un momento, el profesor la miro expectante. La pelinegra abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, era un poco difícil tener que disculparse, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, era el hecho de que las disculpas no arreglaban nada. —Lo siento. Lamento haberlo asesinado—

Él se rio entre dientes —No morí, no morí realmente —se retiró en direcciona a Ironwood, dejándola sola.

Ella lo observó irse con un ligero desconcierto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó hasta donde Neo se amarraba las botas. Ya casi lista para ir a la batalla. Le dio un vistazo a la sombrilla de la joven. Cinder estaba nerviosa, no sabía, cuantas pérdidas dejaría esta batalla.

Tomo un arma de los suministros a su lado y la recargo — Ten — se la ofreció a Neo, está vio el arma como si le estuviera ofreciendo una serpiente, levanto su mirada para cuestionarla — Solo es por seguridad. Sé muy bien que peleas mejor que la mayoría de nosotros, pero tus ataques son cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo ten esto por si necesitas atacar a distancia— la joven bicolor hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Vamos — volvió a ofrecer —Solo dame algo de tranquilidad— admitió lo último aclarándose la garganta sin mirarla. Neo le observo un momento más. Suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomo el arma colgandola en su cinturón.

Un tirón en su extremidad la alerto. Irguiéndose por completo miro en dirección a la academia. Las alarmas del campamento se activaron. Se acercaban. Todos los que faltaban para unirse corrieron hacia adelante sacando sus armas.

Tanto ella como Neo se aproximaron al frente. El equipo RWBY, JNR, Qrow, Winter, Penny Ozpin y el General Ironwood ya estaban en posición. Cinder se puso rígida, el calor comenzó a correr en su pecho como la sangre.

Cuando la mirada de Cinder observo el frente su aliento se congelo. Grimms. Cientos de Grimms. De todas las especies y tamaños. Todos se aproximaban en una ola oscura que se cernía desde el horizonte.

Con los ojos entrecerrados Cinder le siseo a Neo — Ten cuidado — ella asintió, entonces todo inició.

Cinder se empujó elevándose por los cielos, las filas de cazadores y soldados corrían hacia el frente, acelerando el paso con gritos de guerra. Con los dedos repletos de energía ardiente, la pelinegra transformo el fuego en una hilera de filosas lanzas que se clavaron en los Grimms alados que se acercaban por el aire.

Los primeros sonidos de un ataque rugieron en el cielo, mientras Cinder destrozaba las criaturas a su alrededor. Invoco tantas flechas de fuego como pudo y destruyo la segunda hilera de estrepitosas bestias voladoras que se acercaba.

Habiéndolos convertido en cenizas, la pelinegra se precipito al suelo a toda velocidad, dirigió su vuelo por encima de las criaturas dejando una hilera de llamas a su paso, que desintegro otro fila de Grimms. Las criaturas morían gritando dolorosamente.

Sintiéndose satisfecha por a ver destrozado varias filas de bestias, Cinder se dejó caer con un rápido giro sobre el resbaladizo hielo, la batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor, no perdió tiempo en tomar aire, con los dientes apretados, se lanzó hacia adelante, su espada de fuego corto el aguijón de un Death Stalker, el animal chillo, la pelinegra se agacho para evitar las tenazas de este, no le dio tiempo a la bestia, sino que le quemo la mitad del cuerpo para luego saltar sobre él y clavarle la espada en la cabeza contra el suelo. El arma se desintegro junto la criatura.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el equipo RWBY se abría paso entre los Grimms sin detenerse, una perfecta sincronización de movimientos y ataques. Se movían fácilmente, el cuervo, los equipos JNR, CFVY les cubrían desde atrás para facilitarles el paso.

Estando más tranquila por este hecho, decidió buscar a sus antiguos pupilos, Emerald y Mercury con la mirada, pero no se observaban más que numerosas batallas entre cazadores, soldados y Grimms. Si ellos estaban dentro de la academia debía llegar allí también, tenía que, a toda costa lograr que sus jóvenes compañeros se unieran a ella, y si aun así no los convencía, debía hacer que estos huyeran de la pelea.

Destrozando a todas las bestias que pudo se hecho hacia adelante, avanzo hasta que llego a una de las entradas laterales de la academia, pero a su lado noto a Neo, peleando con numerosos Beowolves ella sola sin ningún problema, la joven los aniquilaba como si estuviera danzando, sin sudar ni un poco, las habilidades de combate de la bicolor eran extravagantes. Lo que asusto a Cinder fue, que al parecer la adolecente no había notado como un King Taijitu enorme se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

Sin pensarlo la pelinegra se precipito hasta ella, mientras tomaba a Neo se aseguró de cortar al Taijitu por la mitad, voló varios metros más para hacer distancia y luego la dejo en el suelo.

— ¡Pensé que ibas a tener cuidado! — Le reclamo molesta — ¿Para qué te di esa maldita arma si no la piensas usar?—

Neo alzo los brazos con exasperación, con una mueca de enojo señalo a Cinder como si esta estuviera exagerando

Cinder volvió a protestar — ¡No estoy exagerando!— le regaño — ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? Debes de tener más cuidado—

La de cabellera bicolor puso los ojos en blanco, dio un pisotón en la nieve provocando que esta cayera a los pies de Cinder, la de mirada ambarina soltó un resoplido desdeñoso.

— Que madura...—

Pero antes que continuaran la torpe discusión que estaban teniendo, se escuchó la explosión de una batalla dentro de la entrada lateral a su costado. Ambas olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y se precipitaron hasta está, a toda prisa.

Weiss que en algún momento se había separado de su grupo, intentada defender a su hermana de Tyrian y Watts con una seria de glifos de invocación y defensa. Penny lucho contra Hazel a distancia. La mayor de las herederas tenía un brazo lastimado y al parecer el escorpión la había logrado envenenar, sudaba frio con la respiración agitada.

Hazel empujo con un solo golpe a la autómata, la envió a volar hasta caer cerca de la de cabellera platinada, los ojos de Weiss se entrecerraron con preocupación — ¡Penny usa tus habilidades de doncella! — se agacho invocando otro glifo para desequilibrar a Tyrian

La joven peli naranja no pudo responder, agacho la mirada con aprensión, como si estuviera avergonzada. Una ráfaga de balas proveniente de Watts, se precipito hacia ellas. Sin embargo un escudo de energía ardiente se encendió justo delante de las jovenes, las balas cayeron como gotas de metal derretido a sus pies. Una patada por parte de la bicolor en el estómago fue suficiente para que el maniaco escorpión retrocediera al lado de sus compañeros.

Tanto Neo como la pelinegra habían llegado en el momento exacto para evitar otra tragedia.

—Miren nada más... la hija prodiga ha vuelto— Tyrian se burló —además trajo otra mascota para jugar— su mirada se posó en Neo.

—Ya no estoy con ustedes —

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora eres una cazadora redimida? ¿Es por eso que desapareciste por meses? — el escorpión agito su cola como si fuera un gato ansioso

— Salem tiene que ser detenida—

Una risa con aires de inteligencia salió de los labios de Watts —Jovencita, estar en contra de Salem no es conveniente para ti —

Al otro lado, Hazel se quedó en silencio, con semblante tranquilo y algo ceñudo observando la interacción. Cinder miro de reojo a las hermanas Schnee, en tanto Neo ayudaba a Penny a incorporarse sosteniéndole de un brazo.

Winter parecía retorcerse por el dolor, y su respiración agitada aumentaba a cada minuto — Necesitas sacarla de aquí — la mirada ambarina de Cinder cayó sobre la de Weiss, la joven frunció los labios, observando la forma en que su hermana mayor sufría — llévatela —

Lanzo otro vistazo a Cinder pero no dijo nada, en su lugar solo asintió arrastrando a su hermana hasta la entrada, rápidamente golpeo el suelo con el estoque invocando un insecto blancuzco bajo ellas, con el que desaparecieron a toda prisa.

—Este camino llega hasta la bóveda — anuncio Penny —Es por eso que ellos están aquí —

La pelinegra hizo un gesto despectivo sin dejar de mirar a sus antiguos compañeros — Ve con Neo — entrecerró los ojos ante la incesante sonrisa gatuna de Tyrian.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo? — pregunto la autómata

—Me las arreglare. No pierdas más tiempo. Ve —

Esta vez fue la de cabellera bicolor que arrastro a Penny de un brazo. Watts hizo ademán de seguirlas pero una pared de fuego cubrió el camino impidiéndole el avance al científico. Cinder se aseguró que ellas estuvieran bastante lejos antes de hacer desaparecer el muro ardiente.

— Ahora solo somos ustedes y yo — murmuro sin pestañear

Otra horrible risa llamo su atención — ¿Ahora estas en nuestra contra?— cuestiono el escorpión relamiéndose los labios — Una súper heroína — se burlo

— No tenemos por qué pelear — dijo Cinder, alzo su mirada a Watts quien le miraba con desdén y Hazel ni se inmutaba — pero supongo que si lo haremos—

— Es ridículo que alguien como tú, se cambie de bando — Tyrian saco sus cuchillas y las lamio — Pero no importa, disfrutare matarte —

Cinder se dio la vuelta, su rodilla se dobló mientras apenas evitaba el primer cuchillazo que le arrojó el escorpión. Tyrian se aprovechó de su desequilibrio, para intentar picarla con su filoso aguijón. La cola raspó sobre su hombro derecho, pero apenas toco la capa, la pelinegra se tambaleó hacia atrás con un gruñido, disparo fuego luego que noto que Watts se intentaba fugar hasta la bóveda. Ambos retrocedieron.

— Que tierno que intentes proteger a esas niñitos — el maniaco sacudió la cabeza y murmuró bajo y mordaz —Lastima que sea muy tarde para otros —

Ante este comentario la espalda Cinder se tensó, sin perder su pose defensiva la pelinegra buscó entre ellos a sus pupilos, si no estaban aquí, deberían estar en otra ala de la academia, respirando rápidamente su corazón empezó a hundirse.

— ¿Dónde están Emerald y Mercury?—

La risotada siniestra de Tyrian le envió escalofríos a travez de la espalda —Veras, mientras estabas desaparecida—hizo comillas con los dedos — Puede que yo me encargara de tus niños— sonrió maligno —Ya sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia—

Los ojos de Cinder se extendieron — ¿Qué quieres decir? — exigió sin aliento

—Los chiquillos intentaron escapar tiempo después de que desapareciste, a Salem ya no le importaban realmente, y ese par fue más un estorbo que otra cosa — esta vez fue Watts el que explico, su tono de voz fue desinteresado, como si hablara de sacar la basura

Cinder se contuvo, lo que había estado a punto de decir murió en su boca. Vocalizar el miedo, lo hizo más real. La culpa en los ojos de Hazel ciertamente no ayudó. Con una mirada suplicante miro al fornido hombre, pero este huyo de sus ojos. La cara de la pelinegra se contrajo de pánico

—Sabias que Mercury chillaba como una mariquita mientras hundía mis cuchillas en su estómago, y esa mocosa Emerald, no podía dejar de gemir dolorosamente, mientras picaba su cuerpo con mi agujón— ronroneó Tyrian, inspeccionando su guante con indiferencia —lo peor es que la pobre niña creyó hasta el final, que la vendrías a rescatar —

— ¡Ya basta Tyrian!— grito Hazel, sus ojos por fin se encontraron con la mirada de la pelinegra—Lo lamento Cinder. Cuando llegue no pude hacer nada— la voz de Hazel fue baja y dolida.

Las lágrimas de Cinder no se contuvieron, le pincharon los ojos y le picaron la garganta. Bajaron sin control por la piel de sus mejillas, calentando su camino. Bajo la mirada hasta el suelo, sintiendo como su corazón se desboronaba.

—Si no hubieras estado jugando a ser una niñita buena, tal vez los hubieras salvado — el escorpión, levanto las cejas, busco la cara de Cinder pero como no encontró reacción, sus risotadas estrepitosas sonaron por todo el túnel

Cinder cerró los ojos ante el sonido de la risa enloquecida de Tyrian

Ninguno había notado como el aire cambió de peso, ahora era caliente, estaba hirviendo como un horno, un extrañado Hazel observo como los pequeños copos de nieves se movían a su alrededor como si fueran arrastrados por un remolino invisible que empezaba a formarse entre ellos, su expresión se horrorizo cuando noto que el hielo bajo los pies de Cinder estaba derritiéndose, un manto naranja teñía el suelo blanquecino como si en su interior fuera a emanar lava.

— Te matare — la voz de Cinder estaba ronca pero apenas fue audible, Tyrian parpadeo sin comprender lo que dijo.

— Repite lo dicho chica, parece que estas quedándote de nuevo muda... ah, lástima que ya no tienes a Emerald para que te interprete — la risa grotesca volvió a salir de su garganta

— Dije... que te matare — cuando la pelinegra levanto el rostro, la llamarada de su orbe había alcanzado un grado descomunal, las lágrimas eran evaporadas por las llamas — ¡Te voy a destrozar en mil pedazos! — Escupió fuego por la boca, sus facciones se habían transformado ardiendo por la ira, sedientas de venganza — ¡Te matare grandísimo hijo de puta! —

El poder se desato como una explosión instantánea, el golpe del aire fue tan fuerte que empujo a todos los presentes varios metros hacia atrás. Hazel se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una pared de hielo cubriéndose con los brazos de aquel repentino estallido.

Watts grito cuando Cinder se estrelló contra él y Tyrian levantándolos en el aire por el cuello. El hombre escorpión se retorció para contenerse. Una alarmante descarga de dolor explotó en la espalda de Watts y se extendió por su cuerpo. Cinder estaba ardiendo y los estaba quemando. El científico golpeo el brazo de la pelinegra mientras que su compañero se retorcía alargando su aguijón para intentar picarla. La acción pareció funcionar ya que Cinder se olvidó de él, dejándolo caer para ensañarse contra el maniaco escorpión.

Su oscura extremidad se aferró al aguijón jalándolo con fuerza exagerada, mientras levantaba una pierna con agilidad y lo aturdía de una sola patada aplastándole la nariz. Tomo su cola y con un par de giros lo reventó contra el suelo. La ardiente ráfaga de viento golpeaba a Watts. El silbido del aire le lastimo los tímpanos. Cuando vio a Tyrian aturdido en el hielo y la sangre de su nariz gotearle sin ninguna tregua, supo que Cinder había enloquecido por la ira.

El error de Watts fue dispárale a la pelinegra, la bala nunca llego a tocarla, simplemente la detuvo con una barrera y la hazaña no hizo más que llamar la atención sobre él. Cuando los orbes ambarinos se fijaron en el científico, este sintió el pánico recorrerle las venas, se dio la vuelta para intentar huir pero fui inútil. Con un solo golpe había sido empalado por una lanza contra el hielo, fue demasiado rápido, su cuerpo sin vida cayo cuando esta se desintegro.

El momento fue aprovechado por el maniaco escorpión, descargo un golpe contra su cara, logro el suficiente espacio para poder sacar sus cuchillas, Cinder apenas se sacudió un poco hacia atrás, aquello también fue un error, cuando Tyrian observo su rostro, esta tenía la mandíbula apretada conteniendo los gruñidos de su garganta, aun se podían ver las lágrimas derramarse de sus ojos con el recuerdo de la provocación.

La enfurecida mujer se lanzó en su contra, el maniaco la imito con un grito de rabia, la pelinegra lo esquivo velozmente contando su hombro, dejo un rastro de piel demacrada que lo hizo caer dolorosamente. Antes de que este se volviera Cinder le cortó el tendón del tobillo inmovilizándolo y con otro cuchillazo de fuego se encargó de cortar más de la mitad de su metálica cola. El aguijón cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo

— ¡Perra! — chillo el hombre desesperado, su boca goteo sangre. Su cara desfigurada por la rabia la fulmino. Otro grito desacertado salió de su garganta antes de que se volviera a arrojar contra ella sin pensarlo. Su desquiciada mirada desapareció cuando una iracunda Cinder lo atravesó con una espada, un sonido filoso saliendo de la carne fue lo único que se escuchó después. La pelinegra empujo el cuerpo de Tyrian lejos de ella, hubo otro ruido sordo de este impactándose contra el duro hielo del suelo.

Solo hubo una pausa momentánea. La ira corría por las venas de Cinder, el poder zumbaba en la punta de sus dedos, su respiración era literalmente humo y fuego. Sentía el cuerpo arderle con las llamas crepitantes de su alma, aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, pronto sus pulmones de llenaron de aire haciendo que su caja torácica se contrajera con un solo movimiento, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que iba a explotar.

Un grito desesperado y rabioso salió de lo más profundo de su ser, otra explosión de poder salió de ella como una ola de fuego expansiva, una onda de llamas siniestras, pero desaparecieron tan rápido como vinieron. El eco del silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó, fue insoportable, con la respiración acelerada miro los cuerpos de sus antiguos aliados, su estallido prácticamente les había carbonizado.

Los mato, pero aun así no se sintió mejor, no aplaco sus sentimientos, eso no trajo a Emerald ni a Mercury de vuelta. Todo fue en vano, toda la ira, todo el dolor, ella volvió a ser como antes... una maniaca asesina, un demonio sediento de sangre, una basura. Otro grito de frustración salió de su boca pero este no fue acompañado por el fuego, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tenía tanto dolor, le dolía y estaba furiosa ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?

Golpeo su puño contra el suelo violentamente, un gruñido salió de sus labios, el hielo se quebró ante otro golpe, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin ningún control, sus puños fueron contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos mancharon el hielo con sangre y tuvo que detenerse invadida por el llanto, jadeó para respirar.

Lloro, lloro amargamente, sus manos se aferraron a su cabellera desordenada, dejo que su frente tocara el suelo mientras se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas. Al final ella no pudo cambiar, al final siguió agregando muertes a su lista. Sus víctimas seguirán apareciendo una tras otra ¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre sería un monstruo, incapaz de cambiar su pasado o su presente e incapaz de salvar a nadie.

— Lo lamento — Su llanto se hizo cada vez más fuerte. La estocada de dolor en su corazón fue dolorosa y destructora. — Lo lamento tanto — Se disculpó en voz alta, como si todas las personas a las que había dañado pudieran escucharla

El cuerpo le tembló, se tiro del cabello en forma desesperada quería calmar el dolor y no podía, todo era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Sintió una mano colocarse en su espalda y Cinder levanto la mirada — Hazel — murmuro con voz quebradiza, el fornido hombre se arrodillo a su lado observándola ceñudo e intrigado, sorprendido de ver su estado.

La mirada de Cinder se deslizó sobre los brazos teñidos de piel chamuscada del hombre, pudo notar como estaban lastimados por las quemaduras que seguramente se había hecho al protegerse de su desplante anterior. Eso no hizo más que aumentar sus lágrimas

— Oh cielos... lo siento Hazel —

— No te disculpes — la voz dura de Hazel se suavizó mientras le miraba. Su expresión dejo de ser grave — Cinder, tu... estas —

— Eran solo niños Hazel — volvió a sollozar — que confiaron en mí y ahora están muertos —

— No lo sabias, no podías haber hecho nada —

— No debí meterlos en esto, nunca debí buscarlos — dijo sin aliento — yo los manipule para seguirme —

— Así es, querías que te ayudaran con tu objetivo, pero no estabas pensado en dañarlos, Cinder, ellos eran jóvenes pero sabían en lo que se metían, al igual que todos nosotros, al igual que tu...pero ahora... — el hombre la cuestiono con una mirada penetrante — ¿Qué es lo que te paso, Cinder? Has cambiado —

Cinder negó con la cabeza — No realmente — sus orbes ambarinos miraron los cuerpos a su alrededor, Hazel siguió su mirada y suspiro pesadamente

— Siempre supe que terminaríamos así — se encogió de hombros — solo que pensé que te vería morir de nuestro lado... pero parece que lo harás por otro bando — hizo otra pausa para poder mirarla — Me alegra haberme equivocado, de todas las personas en esta tierra, tu eres la que nunca pensé ver cambiar —

— ¿Cambiado? Pero si yo — se cayó mirando sus nudillos ensangrentados — sigo siendo la misma basura —

— Veo a una chica diferente, peleando por cosas diferentes, no eres la misma y no creo que lo vuelvas a ser —

La pelinegra vacilo — no puedo cambiar mi pasado ni remediar lo que hice, al final, siempre seré un monstruo — dijo ella, pero el fornido hombre coloco un mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

La mirada de Cinder se alzó ligeramente para encontrarse con los pacíficos ojos de Hazel — A veces los monstruos podemos... volvernos buenos —

Una pequeña sonrisa vaciló en los labios del fornido hombre, la pelinegra lo observo sin mediar palabra, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, solo que esta vez, menos dolorosas. Hazel siempre había sido el más juicioso de aquel siniestro grupo, el más tranquilo, el que se inclinaba más a la bondad.

Otra pesada exhalación salió de la boca del hombre, sus hombros cayeron con algo de tristeza se encontró mirando el túnel con detenimiento — Los Grimm ya vienen — dijo poniéndose en pie, de lejos se podía sentir su presencia acercándose — El objetivo de Salem no es lo que pensábamos, supongo que es mejor detenerla —

Cinder se irguió de inmediato para seguirlo — ¿De qué hablas? —

— No quiere un mundo sin humanos... no quiere un mundo en general, necesita todas las reliquias para hacer que los dioses vengan — fue todo lo que dijo

La pelinegra se detuvo para pensarlo, para alguien que había vivido durante tantos miles de años odiando aquellos seres, eso debía ser algo difícil de hacer. Salem debía estar realmente exhausta para llegar a ese punto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el corpulento hombre sacaba en un puño, cristales de polvo sin procesar, pero estos eran negros como el petróleo, fisuras rojizas recorrían sus bordes con una chispa inusual.

—Hazel ¿Qué es eso? —

—Cristales — se tomó un rato antes de aclarar — Están modificados, son explosivos—

El aliento de Cinder se congelo — ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? —

—Quería usarlos en Ozpin, pero supongo que es mejor usarlos de otra manera —

Los sonidos de las sangrientas criaturas acercándose fueron más evidentes. Cinder observó la cara de Hazel mientras este miraba la entrada del túnel. Había algo más allá de la quietud, algo en la forma en que su mirada titubeaba con un toque de melancolía. Se dio cuenta, los usaría en sí mismo, cuando lo vio caminar hacia el túnel se abalanzo a su brazo y lo jalo con ambas manos para detenerlo

—No, no tienes que hacer eso. Ambos podemos luchar, déjame pelear aquí, contigo — rogo, pidiéndose a sí misma no llorar de nuevo

—Son demasiados, ambos moriremos y aun así no podremos evitar que lleguen a la reliquia — el hombre la miro sin vacilación.

— ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? ¿Creí que odiabas a Ozpin? — le tiro del brazo con fuerza pero este no se movió.

—No es por Ozpin, es por el resto del mundo... por las memorias de mi hermana — Hazel sonrió — supongo que tú tienes razones similares, para salvar este mundo y a alguien en especial ¿Cierto?— inmediatamente la mente de Cinder trajo a Tessa a sus pensamientos, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse — Además — dijo este — Quiero hacer algo bueno, al menos por esta vez —

— ¿Hacer lo correcto? — pregunto permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran

— Si, esa es una manera de decirlo —

Los gruñidos fueron más fuertes, las criaturas estaban a punto de llegar. Cinder aflojó sus dedos del agarre soltando su brazo lentamente, el dio unos pocos pasos hacia la entrada antes de darse la vuelta otra vez

—Adiós, Cinder... por un momento me recordaste a mi hermana. Eso me hizo muy feliz. — El fornido hombre sonrió otra vez. — No dejes que Salem tome la reliquia — determino — ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vete ya! — le grito levantando la mano para clavarse aquellos cristales.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Cinder se volvió, de un solo impulso despego sus pies del suelo levantándose con una fuerte llamarada. Volando en dirección a la bóveda. El túnel cimbro con un temblor violento mientras el sonido de una explosión se hizo presente junto con una ola expansiva de aire que la impulso con más rapidez.

—Adiós, Hazel — murmuro soltando más lágrimas, no dejo de avanzar.

Atrás dejo a sus antiguos compañeros, no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el pecho. Este era otro capítulo que había terminado y que lastimosamente no pudo finalizar de la forma en que pensó que sería. Sus jóvenes colegas, Emerald y Mercury e incluso el mismo Hazel, nunca volverían, dolía, dolía mucho, por un momento creyó que tenía la oportunidad de rescatarlos de la oscuridad, pero no fue así. Las cosas nunca solían resultar como lo planeaba, con los dientes apretados Cinder no tuvo más remedio que continuar. Debía luchar por los que aún permanecían, por los que aún se podían salvar.

El túnel era amplio y congelado, tenía algunas entradas subyacentes en los costados y por lo que podía observar, estaba cada vez más bajo tierra. La explosión seguía causando temblores inconsistentes, probablemente el daño había alcanzado sus columnas base y parte de la academia colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Finalmente en el extremo de este, frente a una puerta doble de magnitudes extravagantes que continuaba cerrada, se encontraban las dos jóvenes, hablando por señas pero de una manera brusca y preocupada. Ambas se callaron cuando Cinder se encontró con ellas, las dos tenían cara de preocupación, sobre todo Penny que se notaba avergonzada e entristecida.

— ¿Que sucede? —

Neo señalo sutilmente a Penny con la cabeza, tenía un surco de preocupación arrugándole la frente, en su lugar la autómata miraba el suelo juntando sus manos delante de ella, como si estuviera arrepentida o afligida por algo.

—Yo — comenzó la joven de cabellos naranja — No puedo abrir la bóveda... no puedo—su voz se apago

—Oh —

—Sé porque es— continúo la joven Penny aun si levantar la vista para encararlas

Neo y Cinder intercambiaron miradas perplejas. La de cabello bicolor se encogió de hombros.

— Es porque no soy, un ser vivo — la autómata agacho más la cabeza haciéndose ver más pequeña

— Estas viva — aclaro la pelinegra

Frunciendo los labios, Penny admitió — La magia de las doncellas no funcionara en alguien como yo, no en alguien que no esté vivo, como un faunus o un humano...yo solo soy... una máquina—

—Ya veo —

— ¿El qué? — Penny se sobresaltó preocupada

—Tienes un problema de confianza — señaló Cinder

—La confianza es un sentimiento de esperanza, es un sentimiento humano —

—Tú lo has dicho— hablo Cinder, dejando a una Penny desconcertada — La confianza, la esperanza, son sentimientos humanos, muy reales, tan reales como tú —

—Pero es que yo solo soy un robot, y todos confían en mi para que abra la puerta, pero no sé si podre, hubiera sido mejor que otra chica hubiera sido la doncella del invierno, no yo, un simple robot — soltó a toda velocidad

—Tan insegura, como un humano— reitero — ¿Si quiera lo has intentado? — Penny negó lentamente con la cabeza y Neo lo confirmo con un levantamiento de cejas

— Es que yo...—

Antes de que continuara Cinder la interrumpió levantando su brazo Grimm para mostrárselo a Penny — Las doncellas no deberían ser así ¿no?, sin embargo aquí estamos — flexiono los dedos levemente —creo que las doncellas pueden ser diferentes...solo necesitas un alma. Y tú tienes una—

Penny la miraba muy atentamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta. La cara de una niña sorprendida.

Cinder volvió a ocultar el brazo tras su capa, se acercó un par de pasos a ella y con voz calmada dijo — Penny, estas viva y tienes más humanidad, que yo inclusive —

La joven autómata se quedó en silencio, tiempo en el que admiro la expresión suave de la mujer delante de ella, volvió su rostro hasta Neo y vio como esta le asentía con aprobación. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta luz de determinación y entonces se volvió con audacia hasta las puertas de la bóveda.

Cerro los ojos durante unos segundos tortuosos, cuando sus parpados se abrieron revelaron elegantes flamas verdosas danzando en sus orbes. Guio su brazo hasta tocar la puerta con una mano abierta y firme. Al principio no pasó nada, pero en un instante los símbolos blancuzcos se mostraron tatuados a lo largo de la entrada. La puerta crujió con un sonido seco de bisagras moviéndose después de años.

La línea de la luz se abrió paso mientras su entrada de doble puerta se desplegaba lentamente hacia atrás, revelando por fin la bóveda abierta por completo. Las tres se quedaron mudas ante la descomunal fortificación de hielo que rodeaba el lugar, las runas blancas brillaban a lo largo de las paredes endurecidas, era un círculo mayormente pero su horizonte no parecía tener fin.

Entraron observando el ancho altar de hielo seco, ocupando gran parte del centro, en el descansaba un cetro medio largo, blanco como la nieve, sus bordes estaban cubiertos de oro y en su extremo superior se unían las líneas para dar a este una pequeña cabeza similar a la punta de una pluma, también recubierta de pequeños trozos de jade.

La reliquia de la creación. El objeto parecía estar empapado de un poder ancestral que hizo que el cuerpo de Cinder se sacudiera con una sensación punzante que iba desde el símbolo en su espalda hasta el pecho y se instalaba en su ombligo con un hormigueo permanente, la pelinegra pensó que era su extremidad Grimm atraída por la reliquia, que la carcomía.

Aunque vacilante Penny se atrevió a tomar el cetro con la mano, cuando la autómata lo quito del centro del altar, la sensación en Cinder aumento cien veces más quemándole el interior de la espalda, no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido doloroso, pero se contuvo. La joven peli naranja retrocedió del centro con la reliquia en las manos, la cercanía hizo que la de mirada ambarina se retorciera sin poder contenerse más.

Cinder chillo, había un fuego que estaba esparciéndose por su pecho, sentía como si fuera a explotar, sin tener control de sí misma se agacho sobre sus rodillas, las dos chicas le miraron preocupadas, un dolor de cabeza le golpeaba incesante. Necesito cubrirse con ambas manos para contener los avances de la jaqueca. Pero algo extraño paso.

— ¿Crees en el destino? — la conocida voz resonó en su cabeza

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Crees en el destino?— por supuesto la pregunta se repitió como muchas otras veces anteriormente, de lejos noto que Penny le hablaba pero no podía escuchar sus palabras, solo podía escuchar aquella voz penetrante — ¿Crees en el destino?— reitero. Aun invadida por el ardor que sacudía su cuerpo, decidió responder.

— Si — resopló — Sí. Si creo —

—Puedes cambiar el destino —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Le cuestiono con duda — dime Pyrrha, ¿Qué significa? —

—Puedes cambiar el destino — otro silencio —Aun puedes salvarnos — el eco etéreo de la voz golpeo su cabeza

Claro que la voz de Pyrrha no dijo nada nuevo, no dijo algo que no hubiera escuchado antes mientras solía torturarla en sus pesadillas o alucinaciones. Pero había algo extraño, aquel dolor susurrante en su cuerpo, esta no era una pesadilla u otra alucinación. Su dolor era real, aquella voz era real, esto era real. Sus pensamientos se congelaron de un solo momento. La reliquia de la creación...

Levanto la cabeza ante las preocupadas chicas delante suyo, sostuvo su mirada por otro momento. Las jóvenes le observaron preocupadas, Cinder parecía más desubicada que antes.

— Cinder ¿estás bien? — La autómata pregunto inquieta — parece que estás hablando sola — Neo también esperaba con intranquilidad a que respondiera

La pelinegra miro el cetro entre las manos de la joven Penny con detenimiento...Tal vez...

—Penny...puedes prestarme la reliquia por un momento —

La aludida le miro por un instante, luego vio a Neo que se encogió de hombros igual de extrañada, sin pensarlo más la autómata extendió el cetro hacia ella, entregándoselo — El general Ironwood dice que no debo confiar en ti...— su boca se extendió mostrando una gran sonrisa — pero yo pienso que se equivoca —

La de mirada ambarina le dirigió una pequeña y cálida sonrisa — Gracias, Penny— le dio otra mirada de agradecimiento antes de tomar el cetro de sus manos. Ignorando el dolor que ultrajaba su pecho se puso en pie, poniendo espacio entre ella y las adolescentes.

Pudo sentir su energía antigua palpitando en la superficie del cetro, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el como si alisara una arruga en un trozo de tela. Lenta y con vacilación, lo tomo con una mano, lo levanto hacia arriba con un empujón. Un ligero tirón irradió hacia afuera de su cuerpo. Entonces una luz cegadora se estrelló contra ella, era como si el sol se hubiera vuelto para iluminarla directamente.

La luz fue tan potente que se obligó a agachar la mirada, no vio nada aparte de los remolinos que surgían a su alrededor y debajo de ella, otro tirón de su cuerpo le empujo, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte y permaneció así.

Algo en ella empezaba a drenarse como si fuera agua. Una oleada de ansiedad aún se apoderó de Cinder mientras lentamente soltaba la energía que salía de ella. La luz aumento cegándola del todo. Algo tiro de ella por completo, separándose, arrancándose de su cuerpo y Cinder tuvo que gritar para evitar colapsarse. La luz se apagó en un instante inquebrantable donde el sonido de la respiración cansada de Cinder fue lo único que se escuchaba, la pelinegra cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

Los gritos de sorpresa de Penny llamaron su atención y tuvo que dirigir sus orbes hasta donde las anonadas adolecentes miraban perplejas.

Un par de ojos con intenso color esmeralda le miraron a través de una extensa cabellera roja, alborota y suelta. En el suelo desnuda y acurrucada, yacía una Pyrrha un poco adormilada, pero que no dejaba de la mirarla fijamente. Por un momento sus miradas se habían conectado, el cálido ambarino observo el esmeralda de sus orbes, entonces lo supo, era ella, había vuelto, estaba ahí, viva, siempre lo estuvo. Las lágrimas de Cinder volvieron a arder, dejándose caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas

— Pyrrha...—

Otro movimiento tras ella llamo su atención, otra chica de piel morena, con la cabellera media larga pero no tanto como Pyrrha se irguió aturdida mirando a todas direcciones... Amber...

De inmediato tanto Penny como Neo se quitaron sus abrigos para poder cubrir la desnudez de ambas. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se extendió un poco cuando estuvo más consciente de su alrededor, volvió a mirar a Cinder sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Cómo lograste resucitarlas? — la autómata pregunto tan emocionada que empezó a brincar ansiosamente.

—No creo que fuera una resurrección como tal...creo que sus almas nunca se fueron, tal vez solo necesitaban sus cuerpos — la respuesta de Cinder emociono más la joven autómata, puesto que no pudo dejar de sonreír, incluso a pesar de todo la misma pelinegra no dejaba de mirarlas sin aun terminarlo de creer.

Luego de un momento de quedarse completamente quieta, Cinder limpio las lágrimas que se derramaban por su piel con la mano, se movió. Con pasos vacilantes y lentos se acercó a ellas. Antes de que la pelinegra continuara, la chica de piel morena se irguió más, tomando un trozo de hielo puntiagudo con la mano, Cinder se detuvo ante la amenaza

—Tú... maldita perra — presiono el hielo entre los dedos, levantándolo con toda la intención de herirla —Ya verás... — pero antes de que la joven siguiera un pequeño golpe en su nuca la noqueo dejándola inconsciente de nuevo

Cinder y Neo miraron con sorpresa a Penny — Lo lamento, pero a Cinder le estresa que la intenten asesinar siempre, y es mi amiga así que no puedo permitir que lo hagas — se disculpó acomodando el cuerpo de Amber en una mejor posición

La pelinegra no pudo hacer más que sonreírle con agradecimiento y algo de ternura a la joven autómata —Gracias Penny — susurro soltando un suspiro

Finalmente la de mirada ambarina se arrodillo al lado de Pyrrha, muy lenta y muy vacilante. Se miraron de nuevo, pero los ojos de la pelirroja eran suaves y considerados, la esquina superior de su labio era jalada por una diminuta sonrisa — Sé que soy la persona que menos deseas ver en estos momentos pero...—soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones — estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez Pyrrha—

—Contrario a lo que crees, Cinder — comenzó con voz tranquila — También estoy feliz de verte —

Vacilando de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta — Todo este tiempo fuiste tú ¿Verdad? — Se mordió los labios mientras buscaba las palabras —En mi cabeza, siempre fuiste tú —

La pequeña sonrisa que había adornado los labios de Pyrrha solo creció — Intente llegar a tu mente desde el principio, sin embargo era muy oscuro, muy inestable, pero... al final había una luz, encontraste un poco de paz entre tanta oscuridad — Un silencio siguió a esa declaración, la pelinegra sonrió

Cinder podía escuchar el rápido golpe de su propio corazón al saber la razón — Alguien me guio — su sonrisa creció más al recordar, la cabellera castaña y la dulce mirada de Tessa

—Lo sé —

—Ninguna disculpa es suficiente para ti o Amber pero... de verdad lo... —

La pelirroja la detuvo levantando una mano, mirándola con reproche siguió — Ya tuvimos esta conversación — Los ojos de Pyrrha volvieron a brillar con esa chispa de comprensión — Lo sé... y Amber — vio a la chica reposando tranquilamente a los pies de Penny — lo superara —

La única respuesta de Cinder fue una sonrisa agradecida, no estaba del todo segura de cómo había pasado todo esto, o como su interior había contenido dos almas más, pero estaba feliz de que aquel par de chicas de las que alguna vez fue verdugo estuvieran bien ahora, agradecía que su maldita suerte la ayudara una vez más. Cinder sacudió la cabeza, no podía borrar la sonrisa que ahora adornaba su cara, un destello de felicidad contagioso la delataba delante de las otras.

El lugar se sacudió, el hielo se agrietó y retumbó con poder, las chicas casi pierden el equilibrio en el instante en el que un tintineo macabro se escuchaba a lo lejos, el cosquilleo en el brazo le dijo a Cinder quien se acercaba. La expresión de la pelinegra, se endureció, su mandíbula se cuadró.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunto Penny con la preocupación escrita en su rostro

—Salem — murmuro la de mirada ambarina —Sabe que tenemos la reliquia—

La pelirroja también frunció el ceño, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil por el desuso, solo logro recaer otra vez. Cinder se negó mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la entrada, la miro detenidamente. Lanzó otra mirada furtiva a las personas a su alrededor, Salem no debía tener esa reliquia. No podía permitirlo, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detenerla o al menos retrasarla.

—Penny, tu eres de aquí. ¿Conoces alguna salida por donde ir sin pasar por ese túnel? —

—Hay una salida en la parte superior, se puede llegar al exterior desde ahí — Cinder miro hacia arriba encontrando el susodicho conducto

—Bien. Vayan por ahí —

— ¿Y tú? — la autómata cuestiono

—Voy a darles el tiempo suficiente para que escapen— se dio la vuelta acercándose a Penny — deben entregare la reliquia a Ozpin o a Ruby ellos sabrán que hacer — levantó el objeto colocándolo en las manos de Penny, esta lo tomo vacilante, miro a Cinder preocupada.

— ¿Qué se supone que harás? — exigió Pyrrha

—Hay dos cosas que enojan mucho a Salem, que la traicionen y que le fallen. Ya que hice las dos, supongo que estará bastante cabreada como para detenerse a lidiar conmigo—

La comprensión apareció, solo un parpadeo en los ojos de las presentes. Neo oscureció su semblante y bajo la mirada hasta el suelo

—Cinder... — musito la pelirroja

Con una cara contrariada la autómata sacudió la cabeza —Pero... —

—Es necesario— le interrumpió —solo así podrán llegar—

Penny vaciló con los ojos aguados, luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cinder y la jalo para abrazarla otra vez, la pelinegra no podía asegurarlo pero escucho un pequeño sollozo atravesar su garganta, con un suspiro, la pelinegra pasó la palma de su mano por la espalda de la joven autómata —Gracias—susurro antes de separarse.

Con un solo movimiento la joven autómata se hecho a Amber sobre el hombro, la joven de cabellera bicolor fue quien se encargó de ayudar a Pyrrha apoyándola en su hombro, la posición fue incomoda porque la pelirroja era muy alta al lado de Neo, pero inclusive así, la más baja se las arregló para ser un apoyo.

El ruido expectante se hizo más cercano, los temblores retumbaban debajo de sus pies, Salem estaba cada vez más cerca —Váyanse— dijo Cinder mirando el túnel

Antes de seguir Neo la tomo por el hombro fuertemente, casi le había metido las uñas en el agarre, la mirada de la bicolor fue intensa, desafiante, pero más allá de eso había algo escondido en su brillo. Soltando su hombro uso sus manos para usar leguaje de señas otra vez, sin saber que decía Cinder miro a Penny

—Neo dice...No mueras— Cinder se volvió para mirarla. La adolecente parecía querer evitar hacer un berrinche, incluso noto el movimiento de su respiración pesada. La de mirada ambarina abrió la boca para decir algo, solo para cerrarla otra vez y fruncir el ceño profundamente, no haría promesas que no podría cumplir.

Con un pequeño asentimiento, deslizo su brazo hasta el hombro de la adolecente bicolor, le dio un leve apretón —Cuídate— susurro, volvió a subir la mano y toco cariñosamente los cabellos de Neo, esta no se movió, quieta por un momento, simplemente observándola. Luego su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, para apartar la vista de Cinder, tal y como una niña pequeña.

—Vayan con cuidado — les dio un último vistazo al grupo de jóvenes. Se volvió, vaciló solo un segundo para luego salir caminando hasta el túnel. Escucho como Penny jalo a todas hasta la superficie y desaparecieron por el pasaje superior.

El gemido lastimero de la tenebrosa medusa Grimm se presentó junto a la oscuridad que avanzaba como la marea del mar en dirección a ella. Salem había llegado. El aliento murió en su garganta, no pudo evitar los temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo.

Controlando su respiración, formo una espada de fuego ardiente entre sus manos, la sostuvo por el mango apretándola fuertemente. Cuando la oscuridad toco sus pies, la temperatura cambio, fue incluso más gélida, el siniestro ruido le golpeo los oídos, mientras otro estruendo atravesó el túnel

Lentamente saliendo de las tinieblas, tan magnánima como siempre, surgió la impecable mujer, el rostro sereno y tranquilo siempre a su favor, pero sus ojos no mentían, el furor de la ira brillaba en ellos.

—Cinder— susurro con un tono bajo y sutil

La aludida levantó la barbilla —Salem...—


	12. Do the right thing (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?
> 
> Pues si este es oficialmente el "ultimo" capitulo.
> 
> Espero que este sea de su agrado, pueden decirme sus opiniones abajo en los comentarios, no se guarden nada, dejen todos sus pensamientos plasmados ;)
> 
> Bueno no tengo mucho que decir aquí, abajo deje más notas, así que nos vemos allá
> 
> OST para este capitulo
> 
> All Things Must Die RWBY theme
> 
> Revelations de Henry Jackman
> 
> This Will Be the Day RWBY theme
> 
> Norman de Steven Price
> 
> At Last de Etta James
> 
> Tessa de Steven Jablonsky versión extended (Si, este tema inspiro el nombre del personaje, la melodía representa esperanza, amor, sacrificio, fe y mucho más. De cierta manera también representa la relación entre Tessa y Cinder de principio a fin)
> 
> Stay with me de Clint Mansell
> 
> Incision de Tony Anderson
> 
> My love de Sia

Había imaginado muchas veces aquel momento, inclusive varios años antes de este. Para nadie era un secreto que Cinder le tenía un miedo extremo a Salem, no todos podían darse el lujo de ser superiores en poder contra la pelinegra, la inmortal, sin duda y sin esfuerzo, era la primera en la lista. Por esa razón, cada vez que Cinder cometía un error o decía algo que no debía, imaginaba como la pálida mujer la masacraba, Salem siempre fue su peor miedo. Pero ahora, su peor miedo era que Salem ganara, no que le ganara a ella, más bien que la inmortal ganara la batalla contra el mundo, tenía miedo que Tessa y todas las demás personas perecieran.

Si bien el miedo la estaba consumiendo en aquel momento, había otra cosa que se encendía en su interior, que superaba el miedo, era la determinación. Estaba decidida a; como fuera posible, detener a Salem el tiempo necesario para asegurar que las adolescentes escaparan con el cetro. Con eso al menos podría darle unos minutos más, a los que ahora eran sus compañeros en esta batalla.

Mientras la oscuridad bordeada su alrededor, la pelinegra no quito su mirada de la inmortal. Salem ni siquiera estaba caminando, solo levitaba arrastrando sus impecables vestiduras negras, se detuvo a varios metros de ella, sellando por completo de oscuridad del túnel, detrás de Cinder la tenue luz de la bóveda apenas salpicaba el suelo.

—Sabía que estabas viva — sus ojos se cernieron en Cinder sin un parpadeo — Pero no pensé que volverías —su voz era tranquila, pero un poco etérea.

El calor emanante de su espada se intensifico, los dedos apretaron el borde para forzar su agarre, como si esto pudiera mantenerla sobre el suelo para no desvanecerse.

— Yo tampoco pensé que volvería— respondió apretando los dientes

— ¿Entonces? — Salem pareció genuinamente interesada — ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué te hizo ponerte en contra mía? —

—Hay que detenerte, Salem. Y no creo que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad. Así que supongo...que lo mejor es ayudar—

— ¿Así de simple? — Hizo un movimiento con la mano, la espalda de Cinder se contrajo ante la acción, pero la inmortal solo estaba hablando — ¿Nada más te despertaste un día con el pensamiento de luchar en mi contra, incluso sabiendo lo que eso implicaría?—

Cinder se encogió de hombros —Si, más o menos así sucedió —

Salem entrecerró los ojos, un sonido de reconocimiento emergió de su garganta. Había algo en su mirada que a Cinder la alarmo más, era como si Salem pudiera ver a través de ella. No era tan extraño, la ancestral mujer fue quien la crio y entreno por años, le conocía muy bien, si alguien podría leerla con facilidad, era ella, fue aterrador.

Pero no estaba aquí para tener un ataque de pánico delante de ella. Estaba aquí para ayudar, para detenerla, aun si eso significaba enfrentarse a su propio fin y ver la cara de su mayor miedo, aunque tuviera que revolcar entre sus propias entrañas para buscar su valentía, lo daría todo por el mundo, por Tessa.

Soltó el agarre de ambas manos sobre su arma, una llamarada apareció en la mano que libero, rápidamente fracciono otra espada ardiente sobre su palma. El acero de lava de ambas armas quemaba lanzando chispas y llamas sobre los bordes. Rápidamente giro ambas espadas entre sus dedos y se colocó en posición de ataque.

La inmortal arqueo una ceja con incredulidad — ¿No estarás pensando en atacarme? ¿Tu sola? lanzó un suspiro que era demasiado pesado, incluso para ella— Definitivamente, no te creo tan estúpida —

Una pequeña sonrisa desafiante tiro de la esquina superior de su boca —Entonces...— el fuego de su mirada se encendió, ardiente y crepitante — Me estas subestimando—

Se abalanzó sobre Salem, el avance fue tan rápido que Cinder apenas logró detenerse delante de ella, giro su cuerpo intencionalmente para que las espadas que elevaba sobre su cabeza cortaran desde arriba con más impulso. Sus armas se estrellaron contra la nada ya que la pálida inmortal se desvaneció en un humo negro.

Aunque la pelinegra se precipito hacia el frente, no dudo en patear una de las espadas desde su derecha cuando sintió su presencia reaparecer, el arma se deslizó a sus espaldas clavándose en una pared, Salem arqueo una ceja ante la puntería, pero antes que replicara, la espada exploto, provocando una onda de humo y hielo seco expansiva a su alrededor. Cinder ya estaba sobre ella de nuevo, con un fuerte empuje, impulso la punta de la espada en dirección de Salem.

La magia se deslizó sobre la figura de la inmortal, cubrió su elegante forma con destellos de profundo rojo y oscuro negro, desde el suelo se extendió un charco de extremidades Grimm, los sombríos brazos se estiraban en formas extrañas y aberrantes, las garras se cernían con delgados y enfermizos dedos. Todos ellos, en contra de Cinder.

La de mirada ambarina se balanceo hacia atrás, las manos huesudas apenas la rozaron, luego rodó hacia adelante para esquivar otro puñado de extremidades, dejando en su estela un camino de fuego que destruyo el manto negro sobre el suelo.

Pero aunque Cinder se había arrojado contra Salem otra vez, se detuvo como si hubiera colapsado contra un muro, de repente el aire adquirió un tono más oscuro, había quedado incapacitada, flotando sin poder mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Salem la sostuvo suspendida en el aire frente a ella.

—Niñita tonta — murmuró — No pierdas el tiempo con eso. ¿Dónde está la reliquia?—

Sentía como el aire zumbaba con magia oscura, sin embargo se mantuvo callada, no aparto la vista de la más antigua, un silencio absoluto a su alrededor era su única respuesta. Con otro suspiro de resignación, Salem movió un dedo, haciendo que la magia que sostenía a Cinder la estrellara contra el suelo. La pelinegra pudo sentir como su cuerpo se precipito dolorosamente ante la caída. Apenas gruño de dolor la inmortal volvió a elevarla.

— ¿Piensas decírmelo ahora? —

El silencio, más la desafiante mirada de Cinder le dijo que no, a Salem. La estrello contra el hielo una vez más, pero no contenta con esto, la arrastro por los suelos golpeandola contra los bordes de hielo en su camino, otro movimiento con el dedo la atrajo hasta ella de nuevo.

Cinder pudo sentir las magulladuras y los moretones asediándole el cuerpo dolorosamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre le goteo de la cabeza y aunque lo intentaba no podía evitar hacer muecas de dolor cuando Salem la suspendió en el aire una vez más, esta vez la agarro por el cuello del traje para verla más de cerca.

—No quieres que siga con esto— la voz de Salem ni se inmutaba —Te preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde está la reliquia? —

—Está bien—dijo la pelinegra entre quejidos dolorosos —Está bien—exhalo — ¿Ves la bóveda detrás de mí? — la fría mirada de Salem revoloteo entre los ojos de Cinder y la enorme bóveda detrás de ella, asintió lentamente.

—Si—

—Bien— Cinder suspiro —Porque por ahí, te puedes ir al carajo—

Un sonido de decepción salió de los labios de Salem, movió la cabeza con desencanto, la mujer la dejo caer de nuevo para darle la espalda, pero esta vez fue más suave una simple caída. La magia ya no estaba, en cuanto la de mirada ambarina se puso de pie e intento atacarla, una costra de hielo negro le subió por el cuerpo congelándola, la atrapo desde las piernas y los brazos pero solo tomo su torso hasta el pecho, otra vez inmovilizada Cinder gruño con frustración.

—No piensas decírmelo ¿verdad? —

—Ya deberías saber, que estás perdiendo el tiempo con preguntarme, Salem. Por su puesto que no te lo diré—

—Tan leal— se volvió para mirarla una vez más — Antes, me eras leal a mí — su rostro era curioso — ¿Me eras leal, por miedo, o porque querías poder? —

—Creo que... por ambas cosas—

— Ahora, no quieres poder ¿Verdad? — Chasqueo la lengua — Pero... ¿Ya no tienes miedo? —Encogiéndose de hombros, Salem ladeo el rostro pareciendo más relajada —No—dijo, sin dejar de mirarla analíticamente —Por supuesto que tienes miedo. Estas aterrorizada—

Con algunos movimientos forzados Cinder intento liberarse del hielo— ¡Libérame y te mostrare que tan miedosa puedo ser!—la amenaza de Cinder carecía de la credibilidad necesaria como para preocupar en lo más mínimo a Salem

La inmortal levantó una ceja sin impresionarse, lentamente, avanzó, lo suficientemente cerca como para observar sus orbes color ámbar encendido —Con tanto miedo, pero tan valiente—siguió viéndola sin pestañear —Leal y valiente. Tanta osadía que tienes ahora... pero aun así no fuiste capaz de salvar a tus jóvenes pupilos—

Cinder volvió a congelarse, el doloroso aguijón en el pecho, le recordó los rostros de Mercury y Emerald. Eran solo niños. Con los ojos humedecidos, un revoloteo de ira descomedida le azoto el cuerpo, poco le importo Salem, sintió las ondas de fuego envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo. Las llamas se arremolinaron en el aire alrededor de Cinder, otra explosión de fuego inestable, estallo reventando el hielo negro y liberándola por completo.

La pelinegra envió un puñetazo hacia la cara de Salem, esta lo detuvo sin ningún problema. La fuerza hacía temblar el brazo de Cinder pero aun así no retrocedió

—No tengo el poder suficiente como para detenerte, Salem. Pero puedo convertirme en un dolor de cabeza para ti. Recuerda que tú misma me entrenaste — los ojos de Cinder brillaron de rabia. La descarga de fuego fue tan potente que obligo a la inmortal a retroceder.

Toco su mano, le ardía la quemadura por el fuego —Chiquilla tonta— siseo con menos paciencia. Envió otra sacudida de magia pero la de mirada ambarina logro esquivar los ataques, el hielo se rasgó a lo largo del túnel, mientras Cinder se deslizaba para esquivarlos apresuradamente.

Finalmente Salem se detuvo, sus rasgos parecían interesados. Cinder paro para tomar aire, aun con la ira irradiando de su mirada, sus orbes no dejaron de vigilar a la inmortal que ahora parecía incluso más curiosa que antes.

—También eres sentimental — Ahora, Salem sonaba divertida —Tal y como dices, yo te crie, te entrene, para ser analítica y calculadora. Fría y eficiente. Pero ahora reaccionas a los sentimientos —

—Eso, a ti no te importa—

—Oh. Por supuesto que me importa— reflexionó, mirando por encima de ella —el sentimentalismo te llevo a fallarme y traicionarme. Tal y como los demás, pero no tienes nada de especial, no como ellos. Definitivamente no eres una heroína —

—Claro que no soy una heroína— respondió Cinder — Los héroes están allá afuera. Luchando contra el desastre que hiciste...contra el desastre que hicimos, yo solo estoy intentando enmendar las cosas—

— ¿Y crees que puedes? ¿Crees que puedes arreglar las cosas? Después de todo lo que has hecho, incluso por tu propia elección, todo lo que has causado. ¿Crees que algunas buenas acciones...— enfatizo la última parte — ahora pueden redimirte?—

Cinder se quedó en silencio, sabía que Salem tenía razón, no había nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera que pudiera reparar el daño que ella había causado durante tanto tiempo, las vidas que quito, la destrucción que dejo. Nadie confiaría en ella con totalidad nunca, tal vez Tessa...pero Tessa siempre sería la única y absoluta en su vida. Aparte de ella nadie más le depositaria su total confianza, y tenían toda la razón para sentirse así...sin embargo eso no significaba que Cinder se detendría o se rendiría, nunca volvería a ser como antes, aunque el mundo no la aceptara, aunque el mundo la odiara, ella lucharía por ellos.

—No— dijo finalmente contestando la pregunta a Salem —No lo creo—

—Bien—Salem apretó la mandíbula — Porque tú, al igual que yo, mi querida jovencita, siempre serás un monstruo—la mano de la inmortal se levantó humeando magia carmesí.

Cinder salto hacia un lado evitando el primer choque, se agachó debajo de un rayo de magia, su velocidad aumento con cada movimiento, pero lo que no espero es que la energía se devolviera a su espalda mientras esquivaba los otros ataques. El choque contra su cuerpo la electrocuto, el cosquilleo doloroso la desequilibro, cayó, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre sus rodillas, cuando hizo otro intento por ponerse en pie, Salem le envió otra descarga que la termino por derribar contra el hielo.

Debilitada y cansada, Cinder no encontró fuerzas en su adolorido cuerpo para levantarse, el vapor de la magia escapaba de su cuerpo, como consecuencia del ataque. Otro hilo de sangre salió de su boca dejándole un sabor metálico entre los dientes. Salem se acercó a ella con calma, agarró el cuello alto de su traje y la levantó del suelo, sus nudillos presionaron debajo de la barbilla de Cinder sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Lo más estúpido de toda esta situación, es que me estoy viendo reflejada en ti —

—No soy igual que tu— Cinder murmuro con voz débil

—Lo eres. Igual a mí, cuando era una joven ingenua y sentimental —Salem inclino la cabeza, como si estuviera estudiando a Cinder con mucho más interés —Me enfrente contra algo que me superaba, algo más poderoso que yo, solo por amor —

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Esa fue suficiente respuesta. Un destello, un brillo de pánico o un recuerdo bien cubierto bailando en su mirada. Salem esbozó una tenue sonrisa, claro que había dado en el punto.

—Ahí está— señalo Salem — Te enamoraste. Esa, fue tu razón...Pobre desafortunado — la inmortal tarareó una nota pensativa luego de unos segundos de silencio — O desafortunada — enarco una ceja — El punto es que; estas reviviendo mis pasos. Esta es una guerra que no puedes ganar Cinder, al igual que yo, vas a perder. Con lo que te enfrentas es demasiado grande para ti. Desafié a los dioses intentando salvar a mi amor, pero no pude y lo peor es que termine sin poder elegir nada más en mi vida, fui condenada a una eternidad en este mundo, todo para darme cuenta de que aquel por quien lo perdí todo, le importaban más los dioses que lo condenaron —

Cinder quería renegarse, decirle que no era lo mismo, que nunca podría comparar a Ozpin con Tessa, porque la castaña era un ser demasiado puro para siquiera compararla con cualquier otro, y que por Tessa valía la pena cualquier riesgo, quería decirle todo eso y más... pero sin embargo algo en las palabras de Salem la dejo pensando. Esa era la razón de Salem, la inmortal traería a los dioses con el fin de que acabaran con la humanidad y de paso con ella misma ¿Por qué no pudo superar una traición?

— ¿Es por Ozpin? — Pregunto la de mirada ambarina — ¿Vas a hacer que destruyan toda la humanidad, por la traición de uno? —

—No solo Ozpin me ha traicionado— agudizo su mirada sobre la pelinegra —Pero no, esa no es la razón por la que quiero traer a esos inútiles dioses aquí —

— ¿Entonces?—

Salem dejo que la magia volviera a sostener el cansado y lastimado cuerpo de Cinder, sus manos se juntaron delante suyo, miro la oscuridad del túnel como si pudiera encontrar algo de paz en eso.

—Estoy cansada—continuó mirando hacia el túnel con calma — He pasado demasiado tiempo en esta tierra. He vivido miles de años, presencie la extinción de la humanidad y la magia a mano de los dioses—

Cinder resopló y sacudió la cabeza—Pero eso fue tu culpa—

—Los desafié, mi intención era oponerme a ellos, que vieran lo equivocados que estaban. Nunca creí que acabarían con la humanidad entera— Por fin, Salem giró la cabeza para mirarla — La decisión de acabar con la humanidad siempre ha sido de los dioses... pero es más fácil culparme a mí por eso —

Se sintió contrariada, porque de alguna forma extraña y de la que no sabía cómo explicar la empatía por Salem le rozo, supuso que, era la forma en que la inmortal lo había descrito antes, eran similares, Cinder sabía lo que era ser odiada, por muchas acciones atroces que cometió, pero otras solo habían sido un error del que nunca podría remediar...

—No tiene que ser así. No hay porque acabar con todo— intento Cinder

—Supongo que si—señaló Salem, pero de todos modos suspiró —Pero parece muy difícil de entender para los dioses. Ellos nunca entenderán la imperfección humana, no entenderán que lo que te hace ser humano es cometer errores. Todos los míos desaparecieron, mi generación, mi gente...mi familia. Cometí error tras error y fui condenada por eso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir mi destino, al final termine convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora, al igual que tú, soy un monstruo —

La mirada de Salem se perdió en algún punto sobre el suelo. Ahora esto era mil veces peor, era más fácil imaginar que Salem era pura maldad sin razones, pero nunca lo seria, el mal siempre se creaba no nacía. Ahora no solo iba a morir a manos de Salem, si no que moriría empatizándola. Esto de ser buena era una mierda...

—Tiene que existir otra manera. Una que no involucre asesinar a toda la humanidad para que puedas irte. Si ellos vienen ahora acabaran con todos, si ven la guerra y las disputas, entonces los exterminaran a todos. Al menos espera más tiempo, deja que todo se arregle, cuando vuelvan puedes pedirles que te dejen irte de esta tierra —

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Salem sonriera— Que niña tan ingenua. Lo que no sabes es que ellos nunca lo entenderán, podrían pasar otros mil años y los dioses jamás entenderán a la humanidad. Los humanos no son perfectos, algunos amaran mucho, algunos amaran poco, siempre se comentaran errores, los conflictos siempre existirán. Existirán las personas buenas y otras malas, la magia de la humanidad está en la imperfección, pero la arrogancia de los dioses les impide verlo—

—Esa no puede ser la única forma—

—Llevo demasiado tiempo buscando otras formas — la inmortal elevo la mano, la magia oscura convoco una espada en su mano, era negra con bordes dorados, incrustados en su mango tenía algunas gemas carmesí, su diseño era similar a la reliquia de la creación ¿Esta arma era la reliquia de la destrucción? —Los dioses destruirán todo. Yo nunca pude elegir, así que elijo esto, aprovechare esta oportunidad...a toda costa—

Cuando la pálida mujer, agito la espada para impulsarla en contra de Cinder, el corte del aire se escuchó distante, la pelinegra cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en su lugar el impulso fue detenido por un estruendo de rocas y hielo destruyéndose.

Un enorme hoyo se formó en la parte superior del túnel, en el techo podía verse el color grisáceo de las nubes y la luz del día eclosionado en la oscuridad. Uno tras otro los miembros del equipo RWBY, JNR, el cuervo y el mismo Ozpin cayeron en sincronía. La energía que retenía a Cinder la libero dejándole caer en el suelo en cuanto el par de ancestrales se atacaron el uno a otro.

El grupo de adolescentes ataco sin tregua, con una sincronización envidiable se mantuvieron a una distancia segura, moviéndose constantemente para evitar que Salem se ensañara con alguno en particular, Ozpin por otro lado fue con ataque más directos, Salem no parecía asustada, al principio sorprendida pero no asustada, repelando cualquier golpe, bala o destello de magia grácilmente, pero si debía darles créditos al equipo es que mantuvieron a la inmortal bastante pendiente de ellos.

Cinder se levantó lentamente, se alejó del centro cojeando un poco hasta lograr apoyarse en una pared para respirar con algo más de tranquilidad.

—Oye flamitas ¿Cómo estás? — la voz de Qrow llamo su atención, el cuervo se había separado del resto hasta llegar a su lado

Cinder se limpió la sangre de la boca con el borde de su mano — Bien, estoy tan fresca como una lechuga. Solo dame un respiro y estaré con ustedes—

Escucho a Salem gruñir cuando uno de los ataques de Ozpin logro intersectarla. Parecía que el profesor había logrado recuperar la totalidad de su magia en ese instante logrando desatar una pelea más descomunal entre los dos, la atención de todos se posó en ellos

La expresión del fornido cuervo permaneció implacable, pero su voz continuo seria — No te ofendas Cinder, pero es mejor que no. Estas bastantes lastimada—

—No, no los dejare —

La determinación de Cinder brillo en sus ojos, no estaba dispuesta a irse por ningún medio, puede que ellos fueran más, pero con seguridad se podría decir que aun así no eran rivales para la inmortal. Los ojos de Qrow recorrieron el rostro de la pelinegra, una sonrisa suave se instaló en su rostro

—Ya hiciste mucho. Es hora de que te vayas, nos encargaremos —

—No me digas que hacer, Qrow. No los abandonare—

Como para probar su punto Cinder se irguió más, bastante vergonzoso porque le temblaban las piernas y tenía moretones en todos lados, escupió sangre al suelo y miro a Qrow como si fuera una adolecente malcriada. El cuervo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—El tío Qrow tiene razón, Cinder — con la respiración pesada por el cansancio, la pequeña roja había llegado hasta ellos —Necesito usar mis ojos, no puedes estar aquí—

La pelinegra se negó —Úsalos, no importa, pero no los abandonare —

—Lo único que lograras es morir. Estas muy lastimada y no podrás ayudar en nada. Entiende que no puedes hacer nada más para ayudar — esta vez con una mirada mucho más triste el cuervo coloco una mano sobre su hombro para enfatizándole ese hecho — ¿Qué no quieres volver con Tessa?—

Su respiración se calmó, honestamente no tenía idea de que haría pero algo le decía, que no debía irse, que aun debía hacer algo. Devolviendo el gesto coloco una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de Qrow — Por supuesto, eso lo que más quiero— sonrió, curvando sus dedos para acentuar un pequeño apretón sobre el brazo del cuervo — Pero, lo más importante es que ella siga viva... al igual que ustedes— soltó el apretón para alejarse de sus acompañantes cuando un temblor retumbo acrecentando la pelea que sucedía, grandes trozos de roca y hielo caían desde el techo.

Ruby se enderezó y respondió— Gracias Cinder— con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios, dijo —Debes irte — su tono fue extraño, incluso para el cuervo que le miro sigiloso, parecía una despedida, y eso no le gustaba a la de mirada ambarina, no podía permitirlo.

—Salem no está intentando matar a todos pero eventualmente lo hará — Cinder dejo que la capa cubriera su cuerpo, su tono de voz era impaciente y preocupado — Quiere irse, y si eso implica hacer que los dioses vengan y destruyan todo, lo hará, a toda costa—

Ruby la miro por un momento, sus juveniles rasgos estaban serios, la mirada de la adolecente parecía vacilante y algo asustada, con otra respiración relajo sus hombros — Gracias, Cinder — una sonrisa suave cubrió sus labios — ¡Weiss! — llamo alertando a la pelinegra

Antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo, el zumbido en el aire le golpeo los oídos, pronto su capa había sido jalada y estaba siendo arrastrada por los aires a toda velocidad. El silbido del viento le rozo la cara un tanto brusco, sus brazos se agitaron cuando sintió que se caía pero fue jalada hacia arriba de un solo tirón. La de cabellera platinada le acomodo sobre el lomo del insecto que convoco, Weiss la miro por un momento antes de mantener la mirada sobre su vuelo de nuevo. Las manos de Cinder se aferraron a la criatura, no sabía si estaba en condiciones de volar si se llegaba a caer de ahí.

La bestia invocada por Weiss salió a toda prisa por el agujero en la parte superior del túnel donde anteriormente todo el equipo había hecho su entrada. Observo como se aleja de ellos, abajo el cuervo y su sobrina se unían a la pelea, entonces Cinder se desesperó más, imaginado lo peor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le exigió a Weiss

—Salvándote— respondió sin quitar la vista del frente — Ruby, usara sus ojos —

—Tú no entiendes, Ruby no tiene la energía suficiente para mantener su poder por tanto tiempo como para detener a Salem. Se agotara, no le quedaran energías para volverlos a utilizar—

No hubo respuesta por parte la heredera, sin embargo la tensión visible en sus hombros era indicador de que efectivamente estaba preocupada. Antes de que Cinder pudiera replicarle, Weiss detuvo el enorme insecto para que se estabilizara sobre el suelo. Lo hizo desaparecer, y ambas cayeron al piso, la debilidad de la pelinegra la hizo tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Estaban a una distancia considerable de donde se desarrollaba la batalla

— ¡Por favor!— pidió Cinder en un tono suplicante que nunca pensó tener con alguien del equipo RWBY

—Estaremos con ella, hasta el final —respondió Weiss rotundamente, sus ojos preocupados no mentían

El estómago de Cinder se contrajo con un creciente miedo, no podía dejar que esos niños murieran, no podía permitir la muerte de nadie.

—Déjame ir —

—Ruby te matara con su poder si te acercas —

— ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? ¡Solo llévame ahí! —

Esta vez la mirada de Weiss se endureció por un par de segundos, para después darle la espalda a la pelinegra bajando la voz, la platinada murmuró — Hoy decidí, que no te odio tanto. Así que espero que no mueras— con esto la heredera invoco otro insecto y se alejó rápidamente, dejando a una anonada pelinegra sobre el hielo.

Bien. Eso solo empeoraba las cosas porque su corazón solo la hacía desear salvar a esos adolecentes con más fervor. La pelinegra logro reunir algo de poder en sus pies para elevarse un poco, no fue mucho pero fue la suficiente para ir un poco más rápido que ir corriendo. Tenía que llegar ahí, tenía que impedir que esta locura se desatara, no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo pero necesitaba llegar ahí antes de que alguien muriera.

El poder de Cinder zigzagueó haciendo su vuelo inestable, podía ver como grandes columnas de magia se extendían desde el hoyo, como nubarrones despedazados por el viento. El hielo empezó a temblar y la de mirada ambarina se detuvo, un conocido destello plateado salió de la superficie de la estructura, se mantuvo por lo menos durante un minuto antes de desvanecerse

Un remolino de viento indefinido y de grandes proporciones se elevó destrozando por completo toda la superficie del túnel, en menos de un parpadeo más de la mitad de la academia había colapsado. Otro segundo y el tornado ya tenía forma, compuesto de energía oscura, magia negra y carmesí, la magia de Salem.

El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a martillar en su pecho. Con la garganta seca se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hasta allí, se detuvo al ver como los miembros del equipo RWBY, JNP y el cuervo eran lanzados por los aires debido a la fuerza de la ventisca. Cinder ya está estaba temblando con el pánico fluyendo en las venas de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzo su vista, el aliento termino de morir en su garganta. En medio de aquel tornado de magia, Salem se elevaba por los aires, sosteniendo a Ruby por el cuello, la joven se contorsionaba, intentando inútilmente liberarse de su agarre. Los brazos de la inmortal estaban llenos de fragmentos de piedra, el poder de la pequeña roja la había afectado, pero como predijo no la detuvo, no fue suficiente para detenerla pero si para enfurecerla.

—Maldición — gruño Cinder. No sabía como pero su energía se rehabilito, con un empuje de ardiente fuego mortal se disparó a si misma hacia el lugar. Se desplazó a toda velocidad, sin embargo antes de que esta llegara, Ozpin apareció frente la inmortal.

La energía se acumulaba en su mano como si apretara un rayo, Salem hizo el mismo movimiento, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, cuando ambos chocaron sus ataques, la luz segó a Cinder, otra onda expansiva de energía le envió a volar varios metros, aterrizo bruscamente contra el hielo y las piedras. Sintió su carne magullar mientras rodaba por varios metros, entonces todo se volvía negro.

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba muy claro, la luz ya no lastimaba sus ojos, no sentía dolor, ni la sangre manchar su cuerpo...Cinder observo su cuerpo estupefacta. Tenía ambos brazos, ambas extremidades humanas, sus dedos trazaron lentamente la piel, era cálida y viva, era humana, casi por reflejo toco su rostro. Su ojo también estaba ahí, no había cicatrices, su piel estaba lisa y tersa, el cabello largo cayó a un costado de su hombro._

_Era ella, era ella de nuevo. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?... Oh..._

_Oh no..._

_—Mierda, estoy muerta— Cinder hizo una pausa — ¿Pero porque no estoy en el infierno?—_

_Un sonido particular le llamo la atención, de pronto noto que estaba en un salón de baile muy amplio iluminado y muy vacío. Un amplio tapiz elegante cubría las paredes. Una suave canción de Jazz resonaba en el salón, la reconocía, a Tessa le encantaba esa canción, la repetía cada vez que cocinaba y algunas veces cuando leía, Cinder ya no se avergonzaría de aceptar que solía prestarle mucha atención a todo lo que hacía Tessa._

_Ella parpadeó hacia adelante, unas escaleras se cernían delante suyo, era ridículo, ni siquiera tenían fin, aquellos escalones solo se elevaban a ningún lugar, mirándose a sí misma noto que usaba un vestido de noche, negro, ajustado al cuerpo, aquella vestidura tenía una hendidura que mostraba hasta la mitad de su muslo._

_—Me encanta esa canción—_

_Cinder se sobresaltó ante la voz. Levanto la mirada con extrema lentitud para observar a la chica en las escaleras. Tessa, un vestido de noche verde con tonalidades turquesa sobre las orillas, se ceñía a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Cinder se extendieron ante la visión — Tessa...—_

_Aclarándose la garganta mientras volvió a conectar la lengua con el cerebro, pregunto — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estoy muerta. Tú no puedes estar muerta, a menos que... Oh, Oh no, mierda ya todos murieron — se lamentó a toda velocidad_

_La risa de Tessa fue una risa suave y tersa — No estoy muerta, ni tu tampoco, nadie ha muerto aun. Solo estas soñando — La mirada ambarina de Cinder cayó sobre ella_

_— Soñando... — dijo Cinder con más calma_

_— Me encanta esta canción — repitió Tessa_

_— Si lo recuerdo, la repetías siempre. Creo, que se llama At last ¿Verdad?—_

_— Por eso, estas soñando con esto— sonrió la castaña —Bailemos— Tessa extendió su mano. Cinder sonrió y se acercó a las escaleras para tomarla con delicadeza._

_Con mucho cuidado dejo que su mano se acomodara en la curva de la cadera de Tessa, la castaña descanso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra y entrelazos sus dedos con Cinder usando su mano libre. Como si estuvieran en un bucle la canción elevo su sonido, se reprodujo desde el inicio._

_Continuaron por la habitación. Mientras se balanceaban con la música, en un pequeño acto de valentía Cinder giro a la castaña, hasta que quedaron bailando con la pelinegra a sus espaldas, trazo las yemas de sus dedos dejando un rastro ardiente mientras viajaban por los brazos de Tessa para unirse alrededor de sus muñecas, Cinder se rio suavemente._

_Deposito un beso pausado en la mejilla de la castaña y volvió a girarla de frente. Tessa soltó una dulce carcajada que solo hizo sonreír más a la de mirada ambarina. La castaña era tan cálida, la mirada de Cinder siguió trazando los labios de Tessa aun cuando se balancearon juntas._

_Cinder podía escuchar el golpeteo de su propio corazón, queriendo salirsele del pecho. Bailaron, y bailaron, hasta que la danza la arrastró y no pudo recordar ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar._

_— Quiero quedarme aquí... para siempre —La pelinegra susurro, acercándola lo suficiente como para que su voz fuera apenas un sonido audible_

_—Lo sé — respondió Tessa juntando sus frentes_

_—Pero no puedo ¿verdad? — Prosiguió Cinder sin perder su sonrisa — Tengo que despertarme y ayudar. Pero, no sé como ¿Qué debo hacer Tessa? —_

_—Sabes que hacer —_

_— Si, pero eso significaría que... —_

_— ¿Y sería lo correcto? —_

_La pelinegra sonrió con más amplitud — Sí. Eso creo— A su alrededor, la luz se hizo más fuerte desapareciendo el salón de baile —Espero, que sepas lo mucho que te amo Tessa—_

_—Ya sabes que sí, lo sé— La sonrisa de Tessa solo la hizo sobresaltarse de alegría_

_—Adiós, Tessa—_

_—Adiós, mi amor—_

_Cinder se cernió sobre ella para depositar un beso suave sobre sus labios, dejando que los últimos ecos de la canción se apagaran poco a poco._

De un solo sobresalto, la conciencia le trajo de vuelta al mundo. Su vista, estaba borrosa al principio, pero podía sentir como algunas lágrimas se derramaban desde sus orbes, tosió y el polvo de su cara se esparció alrededor, rápidamente comenzó a respirar otra vez. Su mente luchaba por volver a funcionar, sentía una gran presión sobre el cuerpo.

Había sido lanzada debajo de algunas estructuras de metal con concreto, sus brazos empezaron a luchar para moverse, podía sentir la fría ventisca de Atlas atravesar su piel como alfileres. Cinder presionó hacia arriba, para levantar aquella estructura, otro empujón pero no sucedió nada, apretando los dientes la pelinegra comenzó a impulsarse a un lado pero había muy poco espacio.

Miró su cuerpo hacia sus pies y deliberadamente se retorció en otro pobre intento de liberarse. Se sobresaltó, el pánico la atrapó, no podía quedarse aquí, tenía que llegar hasta Ruby, se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y trató de estabilizar su respiración y no asustarse.

Fue entonces que sintió como la estructura metálica era removida de encima suyo, el metal crujió con un sonido tosco que era particular de su naturaleza, luego noto como su pecho fue liberado de la opresión de aquel peso.

Cuando la estructura se removió por completo, la vista de un cielo grisáceo y nublado le invadió, sin embargo pintado con amplios trazos de sombra y luz, en el centro un pequeño rayo renacía, desde las entrañas del firmamento, una luz, una esperanza, la mirada ambarina de Cinder se ilumino con un brillo tenue de esperanza

— ¡Cinder! — La voz de Pyrrha le llamo — ¿Estas bien? —

La aludida se sentó con un pequeño esfuerzo, miro en dirección de la pelirroja, verla desenredo el ultimo nudo en su pecho. La guerrera le observo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la pelinegra tenía una expresión bastante tranquila para alguien que había sido lanzado varios metros en el aire.

Unos gruñidos adoloridos les llamaron atención ambas, cerca de ellas, Qrow luchaba por liberar su pierna del aplastamiento de un bloque metálico y pesado, se intentó arrastrar fuera de él, empujándose con ayuda de sus brazos y su arma. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo, movió el brazo con una acción acompasada y marcada. El bloque fue llevado lejos.

—Tengo que llegar a Ruby— Lloro desesperado —No puedo dejar que le pase nada —

Acariciando su tobillo el fornido cuervo se intentó poner en pie, el dolor y la sangre lo hicieron sentarse otra vez, su cara de desesperación cambio a una de inmediato desconcierto cuando vio el rostro de la pelirroja.

— ¿Pyrrha? —

En lugar de responder al momento la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente — ¡Hola otra vez!—

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —

—Es una historia algo compleja, tal vez para otro momento, pero Cinder tiene mucho que ver en esto — la pelirroja, se volvió, agitando su mano en un gesto que abarcaba a la otra mujer, sin embargo se detuvo al observar que Cinder miraba contemplativamente el cielo, su pecho se movía con una ligera respiración —¿Cinder? —

— ¿Crees en el destino? —

Pyrrha inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra, su rostro no era implacable, más bien era suave. La guerrera trató de decir algo, pero su boca se había secado. Tragando salida, murmuro — ¿Cómo? —

—Esta pelea siempre estuvo destinada a perderse — La guerrera parpadeó ante las palabras de la otra. Lo que sea que ella hubiera estado esperando, no había sido eso. Aun así Cinder se volvió para mirarla con lo que parecía ser una determinación y una esperanza fusionadas — Pero el destino puede ser cambiado— Después de un momento Cinder sonrió — Sabes, lo que decían de ti era cierto. Eres la chica invencible—

Dejando a Pyrrha desconcertada, trazo los dedos en el broche de plumas en su capa, lo bordeo solo un momento antes de quitarlo de su traje, la pelinegra entonces se volvió hasta el cuervo que no tenía idea de nada, se arrodillo frente a él y presiono aquel broche sobre la palma de Qrow.

—Dale esto por mí, a ella— Pasó el pulgar por el objeto una última vez antes de alejar su mano —Dile, que no llore, y que por favor sea muy feliz— con otra sonrisa tranquila, susurro —Gracias, Qrow—

Al cuervo no le salían las palabras, solo la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Terminando, la pelinegra se puso en pie. Antes de que ninguno de los presentes intentara hablar o reprocharle, Cinder se impulsó por los aires utilizando toda su velocidad, una estela de fuego se extendió por su recorrido. La de mirada ambarina tenía tanta energía y poder como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, sin pensarlo fue directo hacia Ruby.

La pequeña roja se arrastró entre los escombros tosiendo polvo, su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frio y congelado suelo, con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos, podía sentir el olor de su sangre invadirle las fosas nasales, tenía una herida abierta en la ceja y esta dolía demasiado, el líquido caliente bañaba un costado de su cara.

Presionó su peso sobre su brazo derecho y cambió a una postura más cómoda, con las manos temblorosas se impulsó para intentar ponerse en pie, resbalando en el primer intento, uso su tobillo para apoyarse en una mejor posición.

Su cuerpo reacciono cuando escucho un sonido brusco acecharla, apretó los dientes y cubrió su rostro como por reflejo, pero en lugar de sentir un ataque, unas manos le tomaron por los hombros y la pusieron en pie.

Cuando elevo la vista, sus ojos se toparon con la mirada ambarina de Cinder, y eso aunque sorprendiera a todos, le alivio, por un instante se sintió segura. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones con tranquilidad.

—Cinder—

— ¿Estas lastimada? —

—Solo un poco, pero estoy bien— su tono de voz sonó un poco ronco —Me alegra que también estés bien— la mano Grimm de Cinder descanso en su hombro, le presiono un poco

—Está bien — murmuro la pelinegra para tranquilizarla

—No sé dónde están los demás — Su voz se quebró ligeramente —Salem es demasiado poderosa, y no pude contra ella — las lágrimas volvieron a quemar sus mejillas — No voy a poder salvarlos —

—Todo va a estar bien — el agarre de su hombro se movió un poco más hacia su cuello, fue entonces que sintió que se aferró con mucho más fuerza, Ruby se asustó ante esto

— ¿Cinder? —

—No vas a morir. No hoy—

La pequeña roja coloco una mano sobre la extremidad Grimm de la pelinegra, tiro de ella para alejarla pero enseguida noto que su agarre era muy fuerte, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que Cinder absorbería su energía. Entrando en pánico extendió los ojos con respiraciones entrecortadas y volvió a tirar de su agarre, lo extraño fue, que no se sentía más débil como pensó, por el contrario, su energía se estaba restableciendo...No...No solo eso...Algo nuevo invadía su ser

— ¿Cinder que estás haciendo? — Un segundo pasó en silencio

—Lo correcto— Cinder la miraba con una expresión de calma, pero no podía dejar de notar que el brillo de su mirada se estaba apagando — Escúchame...puedes detener a Salem, tienes lo necesario. Pero solo hay una manera de derrotarla para siempre— su voz sonaba cada vez más suave.

Aun sin saber que ocurría pregunto — ¿Cuál? —

— De la única forma en que puedes derrotar a los monstruos como yo, dándoles la oportunidad que nunca tuvieron —

Ante eso, Ruby se quedó callada. Todo era muy extraño ahora, no estaba terminado de entender lo que sucedía, su joven mente apenas procesaba que, tenía a Cinder, la que alguna vez, considero su peor enemiga y además el ser más maligno y despreciable que existía ¿cediéndole su poder? Cinder ya no era su enemiga, no podía considerarla su amiga tampoco, pero...era su aliada... ahora era su compañera...

Un golpe estruendoso las alarmo, Ruby esperó por otra reacción. Solo por un golpe más largo y peligroso, la de mirada ambarina le empujó hacia adelante con fuerza, justo el tiempo suficiente para evitar la caída de una explosión de hielo sobre ellas.

El humo de los escombros y el hielo se propago como una honda de niebla, Cinder apenas logro evitar que les cayeran encima, con la mirada busco a la más joven, y la encontró a unos cuantos metros adelante, algo golpeada pero levantándose otra vez

— Cinder — respiro tranquila — ¿Estas bien? —

—Si. Yo solo... —

Su voz se cortó, el sonido filoso y el dolor punzante que atravesó su propia carne fue extremadamente rápido, el dolor la paralizo.Su mirada bajó para contemplar la lanza que le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado. Pará cuando dicha arma se desintegro de su cuerpo, ya no respiraba, el aire se había ido.

Cayó de rodillas siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí misma, se obligó a mirar a la inmóvil chica delante suyo. Con lo que quedaba de fuerza le dedico una diminuta sonrisa, los asustados ojos color plata de Ruby fue lo último que vio, antes de que su propio cuerpo se desplomara por completo contra el suelo, su último aliento se alejó con un fuerte resoplido de entre sus labios.

En el instante que los ojos de Cinder se habían cerrado, su cuerpo se rodeó de una energía amarilla y ardiente, descanso en ella por un par de segundo antes de golpear directamente a la pequeña roja. Ruby miro estupefacta como sus manos se llenaron de energía que recobraba su alma, y aquella aura la cubrió por completo, una ardiente llama de fuego plateado envolvió sus ojos, se apagó en el mismo instante que Ruby no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Cinder.

Corrió precipitándose hacia ella, le jalo la capa para darle la vuelta y verla de frente

—No...— Habia demasiada sangre— No, no, no — repitió llorosa, enrollo su puño en la capa de la pelinegra, le dio una sacudida violenta — Levántate — siseo, algunas gotas de saladas lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes

Cinder estaba quieta, muy quieta, calma, su pálido rostro ahora estaba en calma — ¡Levántate! — le grito, entonces volvió a sacudirla varias veces con mucha fuerza, se inclinó sobre sus palmas, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro mientras observaba con horror el ángulo extraño en el que la cabeza de Cinder caía hacia un lado cada vez que le movía, Ruby se negó a aceptarlo — ¡Que te levantes Cinder! — las lágrimas se deslizaron incesantes por sus mejillas.

— ¡Maldita sea!— dijo con la mandíbula apretada, con ambas manos la arrastro hacia arriba, en un inútil intento de ponerla en pie — ¡Cinder! ¡Levántate!— otra mirada horrorizada se clavó en el suelo cuando se percató que el cuerpo de la pelinegra había dejado un rastro de sangre cuando le levanto, goteo a través de su capa. Ruby se dejó caer con Cinder en su regazo — ¡No puedes morir ahora! ¡No puedes volverte buena y luego morir! —

Los ojos de Ruby estaban calientes por las lágrimas, no podía respirar bien por el llanto — ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Yo iba a poder estar tranquila y tu ibas a volver con Tessa — Ruby siguió mirándola con frustración, el rostro pálido de la pelinegra, estaba demasiado pacifico. En algún momento la frustración se transformó en una mirada de disculpa bañada con lágrimas.

Cinder ya no se movería, no se iba a despertar más, eso, por muy sorprendente que pareciera le dolía. Envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y le abrazo sin importarle la sangre, su mejilla descanso sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra — Lo siento, Cinder— murmuro gentilmente.

Desde las sombras Salem se acercó con lentitud, contemplando la imagen delante de ella. Su mano derecha guardaba otra lanza para Ruby. La pequeña roja lanzo un suspiro cansado, con mucho cuidado dejo el cuerpo de Cinder descansar a su lado y se puso en pie.

El cuerpo de la inmortal estaba afectado desde su último ataque, fragmentado en piedra en ciertos sitios, Ruby le miro con enojo, la ira ardió en sus orbes plateados, apretó los dientes

—Tu...—

Antes de que dijera nada más, Salem le arrojo la lanza que había predestinado para la pequeña roja, Ruby simplemente se giró sobre sus pies para evitarla, sin embargo un destello de magia le golpeo empujándola varios metros atrás.

La pálida inmortal se acercó de nuevo a Ruby, cuando paso junto al cuerpo de Cinder, le dio un mirada, un pequeño destello de tristeza a travesó sus ojos, pero lo abandono cuando volvió a poner su atención en la joven cazadora, continuó hasta ella con pasos lentos y acompasados.

La más joven ya se había puesto en pie, el ataque de Salem solo la aturdió un poco, la ancestral mujer podía seguir siendo inmortal pero claramente ahora estaba más débil. Podía ser vencida.

— La mataste — La cara de Ruby se arrugó con ira —La mataste sin ninguna compasión—

— ¿Crees que no me importo? — Salem le lanzó una mirada dudosa, su ceño se había fruncido en un tono de incredulidad oscura — Ella fue mi mejor arma, la más poderosa e imparable de mi equipo...la entrene por años... Yo la crie —Con un zumbido penetrante los dedos de Salem chispearon con magia negra — Pero no puedo dejar que arruinen mi oportunidad. Ni ella, ni tú—

Esta vez la joven cazadora evadió el ataque con agilidad, este y los siguientes que vinieron. Se deslizo sobre el hielo rodeando a Salem con gracia. Giro agachándose lo suficiente para que el latigazo de Salem apenas rozara algunos cabellos de su cabeza.

La ancestral intento suspenderla en el aire con su magia, pero en ese mismo instante la mano de Ruby se agito lanzando una llamara plateada sobre Salem, esta se agito hacia atrás lanzando un grito agudo. La pequeña roja se dejó caer y salto a un lado para poner distancia entre ambas

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ruby miro su propia mano, está caliente, podía sentir el calor emerger de ella, trazó los dedos sobre su palma y noto su piel ardiente, como un horno, pero no le quemaba, no la lastimaba. Cerro la mano en un puño y se encendió como una antorcha plateada, la sangre en sus venas le recorrían como ríos de lava.

— Veo, que siempre lo logro — La cabeza de Ruby se alzó bruscamente ante la voz, Salem le miraba con irritación, el vapor ardía dolorosamente en el cuerpo de Salem —Ahora eres la doncella del otoño—

A pesar de la revelación, la pequeña roja no dijo nada de inmediato. Ella pensó por un momento las palabras que Cinder le había dicho, algo de su enojo se disipo, pero no su determinación, observo las llamas platinadas acariciar su piel —Gracias, Cinder — murmuro solo para ella.

Por su parte, la inmortal desato una ventisca de poder, apareciendo una espada con detalles particulares en su puño — La reliquia de la destrucción debería ser suficiente para acabarte — siseo lanzando una cortada en el aire.

Ruby, cayó en su rotación de ataque. Una ráfaga de fragmentos de hielo se materializó cuando el aire alrededor de la cazadora se volvió helado y carente de humedad, su semblanza le saco de ahí como un rayo, los pétalos rojos fueron apenas visibles en el ángulo de visión de Salem. La ancestral mujer había sido demasiado afectada y estaba cansada de su última pelea.

Con la velocidad de su semblanza a su favor, Ruby pudo rodar y agacharse debajo del contraataque de Salem, quedando a sus espaldas tomo su muñeca, con extrema rapidez. El ardor que convertía en piedra su piel hizo que Salem soltara la espada dejándole clavada en el suelo, la pequeña roja giro sus pies lanzando a Salem lejos en un costado.

La pálida mujer se rasguño el brazo, notando como era de piedra ahora, en el instante que alzo sus ojos, Ruby ya estaba frente a ella, tomo su muñeca otra vez. La llamara de sus orbes se encendió con amplitud, el fuego plateado no solo cubrió sus ojos si no que prendió a Salem como si se tratara de una antorcha.

Todo el cuerpo de Ruby era una corriente de fuego, sus terminaciones nerviosas se dispararon sin detenerse mientras alcanzaba la energía de las llamas como si se tratara de lava, podía saborear el fuego caliente en el aire de su alrededor. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo enroscó con fuerza sobre el resto del poder que luchaba en la jaula de su cuerpo. Su corazón tronó contra su pecho, martillando tan rápido que perdía el aliento.

Salem lanzo un grito agudo, su cuerpo se convertía en piedra, sellándose en roca pálida y profunda, las lágrimas negras se desataron de sus ojos, quedaría sellada para siempre, ahora no solo atrapada en un cuerpo inmortal, si no en uno donde ya no podría moverse, una prisión de piedra. Otro remolino de oscuridad del que jamás podría salir. Su corazón dolió y desespero.

— ¡Salem! — la voz de Ozpin se redujo a un murmullo cuando regresó encontrándose la imagen, Ruby redujo las llamas en sus ojos, pero no las desapareció. La ancestral estaba sellada en piedra casi por completo solo sus ojos llorosos habían quedado aun sin petrificar

El profesor no pudo evitar mirar a Salem, su corazón se contrajo de arrepentimiento, por no llegar a ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba para salir del pozo oscuro en que había caído. Había una sensación desgarradora en su intestino, como si le hubieran alojado una espada en el estómago y luego la hubieran arrancado. — Lo lamento — susurro viendo sus ojos con aprensión

— Ozpin... — Ruby le llamo. Con el ceño fruncido, lo levantó a la altura de los ojos — Dame la reliquia de la elección —

El joven muchacho del cual Ozpin habitaba el cuerpo, extendió los ojos sin entender — ¿Qué harás? —

—Darle la oportunidad de elegir —

Salem parpadeo hacia ella, al igual que Ozpin. Lentamente, el profesor levanto la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Sobre ella se materializo la corona dorada, un par de hachas se enmarcaban en el objeto, bordes filosos son rubíes incrustados en el frente la adornaban, sin vacilación se la entregó a la joven cazadora.

Ella miró a Salem cuidadosamente. Sus fracciones siempre tan infantiles, ahora eran serias y decididas — Alguien menciono que deberían darte la oportunidad que nadie nunca te dio antes — hizo una pausa mirando las lágrimas de Salem — Tal vez, tenía razón —

Colocando la corona sobre la cabeza de esta, dijo —Tu cuerpo seguirá siendo inmortal, seguirá estando en esta tierra...pero eso no significa que tu alma deba permanecer así — Su voz no era más que un susurro, casi sonando atrapada en el fondo de su garganta — Puedes elegir, puedes tomar la elección de irte —

Las lágrimas volvieron a descender, un pequeño brillo de confirmación se extendió por su mirada. Como si un rayo cayera sobre ella, la corona se ilumino, lanzando una luz cegadora, entonces la energía explotó a su alrededor, iluminándola como el sol. Ruby y Ozpin se habían cubierto los ojos debido al destello.

Cuando la más joven, pozo su mirada al frente, solo quedaba la estatua de Salem, sellada en una roca de mármol. Un aura anaranjado rodeaba alrededor de la forma de piedra. Se movió como si fuera aire, Ruby pudo discernir, un rostro apacible, Salem... subiendo y bajando irregularmente, el rostro la miro, lentamente empezaba a extinguirse

—Gracias...— susurro antes de desaparecer por completo

Como si el mismo cielo lo supiera, los rayos del sol penetraron la masa de nubes grisácea, abrieron brechas en su superficie, dejando penetrar sus rayos para bañar el suelo de Atlas con su calor. La ventisca helada había desaparecido, solo quedaban algunos copos de nieve danzando en el aire negándose a desaparecer. Casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran despertando, adolescentes y soldados reaparecían entre los escombros.

Ozpin se acercó a la estatua, con una mirada profunda observo su rostro tallado en piedra, la mujer que el amo, pero no tuvo el coraje para amarla bien, no como ella lo necesitaba — Quizás, algún día me perdones— Murmuró solo para sí mismo, ignorando por completo el mundo que se despertaba a su alrededor, quito la reliquia de su cabeza, no sin antes dejar una leve caricia sobre la mejilla de Salem.

—Ozpin — le llamo la pequeña roja. El profesor volvió a hundirse en sí mismo y escuchó el ritmo del viento soplar en sus oídos. Le tranquilizo. Contorneo la corona con sus dedos. Exhalando un suspiro de alivio tembloroso, Ozpin se volvió hacia Ruby nuevamente.

—Se acabó—

—Aún quedan los Grimm— Ruby tenía una mirada preocupada

—Mucho menos que antes. Además sin nadie que les controle, solo serán bestias que derribar —Notando por fin, cuantas personas estaba encontrándose entre ellos, abrazos, besos y saludos efusivos, el profesor sonrió triste — Salem podía tener una visión oscura del mundo y pudo a verse equivocado en muchas cosas, pero tenía razón en una —

— ¿Cuál? — Una quietud se instaló entre ellos

—Los dioses nunca entenderán a la humanidad. No hay necesidad de destruir a las personas por sus errores, la magia del ser humano está en la imperfección, porque de esto se aprende, se mejora y se crece. Nadie debería ser juzgado por su imperfección—

La pequeña roja le miro detenidamente, sus rasgos cambiaron de nuevo, su habitual mirada inocente observaba al profesor. El frío aire de Atlas estaba calentándose con los rayos, mientras las nubes desaparecían de sus alturas.

Ozpin se limpió la frente con el dorso del antebrazo y sonrió — Mi tiempo también se acabó —

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —

— Es muy cansado estar en la tierra durante tanto tiempo, la inmortalidad es un castigo indeseado—Finalmente, con un profundo suspiro, el cuerpo juvenil de Ozpin se enderezó — Ha sido un placer conocerlos, y luchar a su lado — sonrió tranquilamente

—Ozpin... —

El profesor apretó la corona en su puño, en su otra palma apareció la reliquia del conocimiento — Las reliquias no pueden estar juntas — inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que los objetos se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Un aura, salió del cuerpo del adolecente, danzo unos segundos ante la estupefacta Ruby y luego desapareció en el aire. El joven Oscar se desplomo inconsciente sobre el hielo, casi al mismo tiempo, que la corona, la lámpara y la espada se iluminaban fuertemente para desaparecer a gran velocidad como si se trataran de rayos esparciéndose en diferentes direcciones.

La pequeña roja, se arrodillo al lado de Oscar comprobando que el adolecente estaba únicamente inconsciente —Adiós, Ozpin —respiró esta

— ¡Ruby! — La voz de Yang resonó en sus oídos, su hermana corría hacia ella, detrás de le seguían sus compañeras, Blake y Weiss, magulladas, golpeadas, pero vivas — ¡Ruby! — volvió a gritar Yang al borde del llanto

La alegría la atravesó, entonces, la pequeña roja podía sentir una enorme sonrisa marcarle la cara y creciendo cada vez más, dio un paso adelante, dio otro y luego corrió a su encuentro.

Los fuertes brazos de Yang le envolvieron, se vio levantada del suelo cuando su efusiva hermana la abrazó con fuerza, aunque le falto el aire, le devolvió el abrazo, dos cuerpos más le presionaron, Blake y Weiss lloriqueaban de felicidad cuando se unieron al abrazo, sus compañeros habían empezado a llegar.

— Pequeña— escucho la voz de su tío. El cuervo le observo con los ojos aguados, cojeando se acercó hasta ella, con nuevas lágrimas de felicidad, Ruby dejo que su hermana y sus amigas la soltaran para abalanzarse hasta su tío.

El cuervo le abrazo fuerte, lloro solo un poco. Despeino sus cabellos con alegría, antes de notar que su traje estaba manchado de sangre en todo el torso, con ojos de preocupación pregunto — ¿Estas herida? —

La joven siguió su mirada hasta su propio traje, notando las manchas rojas y frescas cubriendo el traje, su mirada se entristeció, con pesar bajo los brazos y la mirada hasta el suelo.

—Ruby ¿Estas bien? — esta vez fue su hermana la que le hablo preocupada

—No es mi sangre— su mirada plateada se posó donde descansaba el cuerpo de Cinder.

— ¿Ella esta... — la voz de Blake fue baja, Weiss a su lado se quedó congelada, sin palabras o expresiones que dar

A su lado sentada sobres sus rodillas una silenciosa Neo había llegado, solamente había aparecido y cuando le vio, se sentó a su lado. Como si esperara algo, cualquier cosa. Con ojos enrojecidos, por las lágrimas no derramadas. Era como si estuviera evitando a toda costa no llorar pero poco a poco estuviere fallando en su intento.

—No...— suspiró el cuervo, deteniéndose a observar el cuerpo de la pelinegra descansando sobre el frio hielo — ¿A esto te referías? — Saco el broche de su bolsillo —Maldita idiota— gruño guardando el broche otra vez.

—Ahora, soy la doncella del otoño — murmuro Ruby —todas las miradas se hundieron en Cinder con pesar — De esa forma pude...— miro la estatua de Salem — detener a Salem. Ella y Ozpin se han ido para siempre —

Penny aterrizo al lado del grupo, causando un estrepitoso e innecesario ruido.

— ¡Amiga! — Le abrazo — ¡Estas bien! ¡Todos están bien! — Salto dejando a Ruby de nuevo en el suelo como si hubiere recordado algo de pronto— ¡Ruby! tenía la reliquia conmigo pero desapareció. Se fue como si fuera un rayo o una estrella fugaz, no sé cómo compararlo o si eso tiene alguna lógica. Pero nada tiene mucha lógica para mis sistemas. Es algo extraño, es...—

La voz de Penny enmudecido, se encontró mirando a Neo, sus orbes bajaron al cuerpo a su lado — ¿Es...es Cinder? — Si no estuvieran seguros de que Penny era una autómata, hubieran jurado que la chica estaba a punto de explotar en llanto — ¿Ella está bien? — un silencio largo y pesado los gobernaba

La autómata dio otro salto, sacudiendo a la pequeña roja — Tráela de vuelta — dijo sonriendo — Así como ella trajo de vuelta Pyrrha y a Amber —

— ¿Qué? — Dijo estupefacta — ¿Pyrrha? —

—Es verdad — confirmo el cuervo — Ella ha vuelto —Esta con Jaune ahora—

— ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? — espeto Weiss

—Fue espectacular — salto Penny — Bueno, primero empezó a hablar sola, pero luego uso el cetro... y ella las trajo, solo usa el cetro y...— la sonrisa de la autómata desapareció cuanto recordó que la reliquia se había ido

Ruby apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula dio una punzada —Lo siento, Penny—

La joven autómata no respondió, con pasos lentos pero firmes se acercó a Neo. Se dejó caer a su lado con la cabeza gacha. Ambas fueron una silenciosa compañía, pequeños copos de nieve habían caído sobre el rostro y el cabello azabache de Cinder, manchándole de blanco, pero Penny los limpio con extrema gentileza.

—Cinder decía de sí misma que era un monstruo— susurro Ruby —Estaba equivocada —

El cuervo se arrodillo a su lado, le dio un vistazo a las adolescentes silenciosas que le velaban. En un gesto de respeto coloco las manos de la pelinegra sobre su torso, para que descansaran ahí, luego le dio una pequeña caricia en sus cabellos — Te prometo, que le daré tu mensaje a Tessa— murmuro por lo bajo, solo para ella.

* * *

Tessa estaba en su jardín, recortando algunas ramas secas, emparejando las plantas, eso siempre la ayudaba a relajarse. Pero esa tarde en particular sentía una presión extraña en el pecho, algo que no la dejaba tranquila, la sensación punzante caía en sus tripas como una gota de ansiedad

Ella los vio llegar, Qrow y el conocido grupo de adolescentes esta vez acompañados por una alta pelirroja de armadura dorada. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Pero lo entendió, ella lo entendió... El cuervo saco el broche de Cinder de su bolsillo y ella lo supo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse, llorar, llorar amargamente sobre la tierra. Solo dejando que las lágrimas lavaran el dolor que ya había sentido otras veces

Qrow le hablo, le conto sobre lo que había hecho Cinder, le hablo sobre sus palabras y las jóvenes fueron sus testigos. Ella no le hizo caso a Cinder, volvió a llorar, lloro tanto como pudo.

El reflejo de la tarde pudo haberla engañado, ya que cuando Ruby le hablo, vio en ella un pequeño destello color ámbar, un pequeño fuego en sus ojos, debía ser solo su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada.

Días después, se sentó en las mecedoras del frente. Preparo dos tazas de té como siempre, dejo una al lado, junto a la mecedora que Cinder usaba para dormir como si no tuviera cama para recostarse. Bebió de la otra taza dejando que el vapor se deslizara por sus dedos y los calentara.

El otoño estaba llegando, las crujientes hojas rojas y amarillentas volaron por el aire sin parar, la tarde se teñía de anaranjado. Algunas de aquellas hojas cayeron a sus pies y acariciaron su piel

—Necesitaras darme tiempo— susurro cuando la hoja se deslizo por su piel —Aun necesito llorar. Quería molestarme contigo, pero... estoy orgullosa de ti, nunca lo aceptaras pero a mis ojos eres una heroína, una heroína con un gran corazón—

La hoja revoloteo empujada por el viento, la vio alejarse y bailar en el aire, Tessa sonrió, fue triste pero dulce al mismo tiempo — Sabes, yo creí que nunca volvería a enamorarme, pero estaba muy equivocada — su sonrisa creció cuando el resto de hojas se dispersó volando en una danza al compás del viento —Te convertiste en la razón que necesita para enamorarme otra vez —

Dejo que su mirada acompañara el trayecto de las hojas que se alejaban en el horizonte.

—Eres la única razón—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi............je je... Ok si este es el momento donde ustedes están un poco furiosos conmigo por este final. Aquí es donde me espera una turba enfurecida. Si, sé que me quieren asesinar pero...por favor aun no me maten, no aun, todavía tengo algo, aún falta el epilogo de la historia, así que... ¿Podrían darme otra oportunidad? Mientras tanto pueden desahogarse conmigo, insultarme y todo lo que quieran, pero solo esperen el epilogo
> 
> ¡Chau! sé que me odian pero yo los quiero, ¡así que no pierdan la fe!


	13. Epilogo ( You will always be my only reason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede Cinder Fall encontrar otra razón para sobrevivir que no sea el odio y la destrucción? Alguien se convertirá en su única razón para vivir en este mundo. Advertencia Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... Helloooou
> 
> ¿Cómo están todos? Espero de todo corazón que estén muy bien y muy saludables.
> 
> Aquí está el epilogo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado denme sus opiniones y si no les gusta también pueden decírmelo en los comentarios, saben que me encanta leerlos.
> 
> Abajo dejare más notas pero hare una aclaración antes. Este epilogo será más centrado en el punto de vista de Tessa, a la mayoría pareció caerles bien este personaje así que no estaba de más, ver su perspectiva a través de la historia. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura.
> 
> OST para el epilogo
> 
> Tessa de Steve Jablonsky
> 
> More Colors de Kidswaste
> 
> Only Exception de Paramore (Recordé que esta canción fue alguna vez parte de mi playlist original para esta historia gracias a Chimmy :3 )
> 
> All I Want de Echos
> 
> Together We Will Live Forever de Clint Mansell
> 
> Ellysum de Lisa Gerrard
> 
> Why Not? de Jonsi

Una mañana normal, fría, lluviosa, con el cielo cubierto por nubarrones, que empañaban el firmamento con un manto de colores celestes y grises combinados, la niebla cubría el camino alimentándose de la humedad de la tierra fértil de las montañas. Las hojas caían sobre el suelo para podrirse en el barro y servir de abono para las demás plantas, el hermoso ciclo de la naturaleza renacía como cada mañana sobre los bosques.

Si, aquella fue una mañana normal para Tessa. La castaña salió para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba en su alacena. Fue al pueblo y converso por un gran rato con los pobladores mientras hacia la compra. Regreso por el camino de siempre, mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su piel rigurosamente, no le importaba, a ella le gustaba sentir la lluvia, se sentía bien.

Algunos truenos que se precipitaron en el cielo retumbaron en sus oídos alertándola a que se apresurara antes de que la lluvia se convirtiera en una tormenta torrencial. Camino más aprisa evitando tocar el lodo con sus zapatos, pero algo en su línea de visión le llamo la atención.

A lo lejos, diviso una chica de cabellera azabache cojeando a duras penas, saliendo de una grieta rocosa. Sus vestiduras rojas estaban rasgadas y ella misma se veía mal, con la incertidumbre invadiéndole Tessa decidió acercársele.

La joven que arrastraba sus pies sobre el lodo solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos más, antes de desplomarse contra el barro. ¡Por todos los cielos! Se veía muy mal. Tessa se acercó sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Estas bien? —

Cuando termino de preguntar, aquella joven movió el brazo dejándolo al descubierto, entonces Tessa se paralizo. Un Grimm, una extremidad Grimm, las mismas salvajes y despiadadas criaturas que habían asesinado a su amada Elizabeth, un grito salió de su garganta y el terror la invadió, inmovilizado su cuerpo. Soltó su canasta derramando todo el contenido sobre el humedecido barro, sus propias piernas cedieron ante el miedo que le helaba la sangre.

Cayo de rodillas delante de la mujer en el suelo, el lodo se salpico en todas direcciones cuando recibió su peso. Evitando propiciar otro grito cubrió su boca con ambas manos, con los ojos extendidos en horror su mirada se encontró con la de la otra, se vio reflejada en el frio ambarino de sus orbes.

Miedo, la otra chica le miro con miedo, pánico, como si estuviera esperando que alguien la matara en ese mismo momento, el terror de aquel rostro duro solo un par de segundos hasta convertirse en una mirada iracunda. Llamas salieron del ojo que la contemplaba, literalmente, era fuego lo que salía de su mirada. Tessa no pudo ni moverse ante la impresión, estaba segura que la mujer estaba a punto de matarla, lo podía ver, pero...una duda, una indecisión brillo en su iris, de pronto apago aquella llama desmayándose por completo.

Su cabeza golpeo pesadamente el suelo, Tessa no pudo sentirse más desconcertada, inquieta la observo detenidamente, la chica no se movió más, estaba totalmente desvanecida. La misteriosa mujer quiso hacerle daño, ella lo pudo ver, pero tampoco olvido el miedo con que la observo en primera instancia.

Ese pánico, la chica estuvo tan aterrorizada de ella como Tessa misma, aunque tuviera una extremidad Grimm ella era humana también, solo era una chica asustada. Cuando la castaña no la vio moverse más, otra clase de temor la invadió, su lado profesional le lleno, recordando sus días de trabajo en el hospital.

A toda prisa se precipito hacia ella, volviéndola boca arriba noto sus labios azulados, la joven pelinegra no estaba respirando, si no se apresuraba moriría.

Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, comenzó a aplicarle maniobras de RCP. Coloco las palmas encima de su esternón y utilizo la fuerza de sus hombros para presionarlo y comprimirlo con rápidos movimientos. Reviso su respiración, no estaba funcionado.

Tessa respiró hondo. Se inclinó hacia delante. Acomodo suavemente la barbilla de la pelinegra y presiono su nariz para evitar que escapara el aire, juntando sus bocas exhaló dos veces. Volvió a comprimir su pecho con pasos repetitivos pero no parecía reaccionar.

—Vuelve... Vamos, por favor vuelve — murmuro preocupada — Sé que tú puedes—

Su cuerpo mostraba signos de entumecimiento, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez presiono el esternón con otro masaje repetitivo, recolecto todo el aire y volvió a juntar sus bocas, los labios de la pelinegra estaban fríos contra los suyos, no había respuesta. Tessa ya empezaba a temblar pensando que no podría salvarla, exhalo enviándole todo el aire que recolecto, entonces lo sintió... su pecho se movió, estaba respirando de nuevo. La castaña jadeo aliviada.

Cuando le sintió con vida de otra vez, la arrastro hasta su regazo para revisarle lo signos, el pulso estaba volviendo, su cuerpo se relajó en los brazos de Tessa, sus extremidades se aflojaron alrededor del agarre seguro que le daba la castaña. Tenía la respiración irregular y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo gradualmente.

Estaba respirando otra vez pero no estaba fuera de peligro, tenía que llevarla a un hospital. Sin embargo, la castaña observo su brazo, aquella oscura extremidad era un claro indicio que a lo mejor, aquella chica no venía de un buen lugar ¿Qué tan segura estaría ella, en un hospital? Tessa tomo aquel brazo con delicadeza, lo inspecciono con la mirada.

—Si ven esto, es probable que ni si quiera te atiendan— susurro

Deslizo los dedos por la contextura lisa y negra de aquella parte, era como tocar una roca pulida, contrario aquel rostro que parecía muy tranquilo ahora que estaba inconsciente. Vio su pecho subir y bajar irregularmente

— ¿Qué hago contigo?—

Le dio otro vistazo a su rostro, solo era una chica que necesitaba ayuda, ya la había salvado no podía dejarla morir ahora, ni permitir que le hicieran daño en un hospital. Tenía que ayudarla, debía llevarla a casa y atenderla ahí, era lo correcto.

Toco ligeramente su mejilla —Mi casa está cerca de aquí, solo necesito ir por una silla de ruedas, estaré aquí pronto — le dijo antes de arrastrarla fuera del barro, la dejo bajo un árbol para evitar que la lluvia le mojara más —Resiste, eres fuerte —

Como impulsada por una energía extraña, Tessa se levantó a toda velocidad, pero no sin antes darse la vuelta y susurrarle —Por favor, pórtate bien conmigo—

La pelinegra ardió en fiebre durante toda la noche, lo que sea que la haya pasado a la joven había sido grave, su cuerpo estaba severamente golpeado y maltratado y las secuelas del ataque que recibió dejarían consecuencias en la chica durante varios días, un cuadro grave de deshidratación y debilidad en sus músculos era lo más evidente.

Logro estabilizarla, su temperatura estaba alineándose a un grado normal sin embargo aún no estaba consiente, se hundió en el colchón a su lado, le coloco el estetoscopio sobre el pecho cerca del corazón, tenía un latido fuerte, de alguien que estaba dispuesto a luchar, la castaña suspiro luego de quitar el instrumento.

—Sé que estás ahí—la miró durante un largo silencio — Escucha mi voz y vuelve — estaba segura de que aquella chica no era alguien común, no solo por su obvias diferencias físicas, ya que tenía insertado el brazo de una bestia. No, iba más allá de eso ¿Era una cazadora? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía es que la chica era una sobreviviente.

Se había dado cuenta de las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de la otra. La marca estaba en todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Con extremo cuidado abrió su parpado derecho y le ilumino con el oftalmoscopio, se encontró con el color ámbar que le había observado en el bosque, pero no hubo respuesta a la luz, aún estaba inconsciente. Pasó a su otro ojo encontrando que la córnea estaba dañada por completo, una ligera y cicatrizada capa blanca lo cubría del todo, su ojo izquierdo era completamente ciego, de inmediato tomo el otoscopio para revisar el oído de ese mismo lado, tal y como lo sospecho... La chica tenía una audición muy pobre en ese oído, su tímpano parecía haberse lacerado permanentemente.

Con el corazón encogido, Tessa no pudo evitar acariciar levemente su mejilla —Parece que la has pasado muy mal ¿Verdad? — le observo un momento más antes de guardad sus instrumentos médicos. Era extraño, a pesar de los graves daños físicos que podía tener aquella inusual joven, era...hermosa, sin duda alguna ¿Cómo es que alguien que tenía tanto daño podría deslumbrar tanta belleza como si no tuviera nada en lo más mínimo? La castaña sonrió

—Podrías decirme tu secreto para ser tan bonita ¿no? —

La pelinegra siguió dormida, tranquila, sin estar consciente de su alrededor —Podríamos ser amigas, si no intentas asesinarme como antes, claro —El pensamiento surgió sin querer en su mente, entonces — Sabes que, tengo fe de que no lo intentaras más. Vamos a ser amigas, te prometo que aquí no tendrás que preocuparte de que alguien intente lastimarte. Veo que necesitas una amiga, a mí también me gustaría eso, así que lo intentaremos, eh ¿Te parece? — Sonrió con extrema dulzura —Así que, pórtate bien — peino sus cabellos gentilmente — Vuelve—

Cinder, ese era su nombre, era un bonito nombre. Aunque la joven y matona pelinegra había sido algo grosera y desconfiada en un principio, esto no duro mucho, más que todo estaba desconcertada, confundida, como si creyese imposible que alguien pudiera ser amable con ella sin nada a cambio

— Hacer lo correcto podría matarte —

— Sería muy satisfactorio morir haciendo lo correcto ¿No crees? —

— Creo que eres una demente —

Tessa se rio de su respuesta, aunque algo en ella se removió, era triste saber que alguien como Cinder no parecía conocer la amabilidad, la amistad o la confianza. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso.

Cinder no dormía mucho, tenía pesadillas constantes, era como si su mente la torturara ahora que no estaba en condiciones de hacer otra cosa que no fuera reposar y pensar, tal vez nunca tomo el tiempo para pensar en sus acciones y ahora su mente la controlaba, sus recuerdos la asediaban. La pelinegra estaba contantemente retorciéndose en dolorosa amargura y arrepentimientos.

Se lo conto, Cinder le confeso todo lo que había hecho... cielos... que terrible, que terrible vida. Tan llena de locura, odio, venganza, hambre de poder, las manos tan manchadas de sangre, pero no, no podía odiarla, no cuando las lágrimas de Cinder se derramaron tan dolorosamente por sus mejillas, no podía temerle cuando el propio miedo de la pelinegra era tan evidente en su mirada.

— He hecho demasiado mal como para merecer que me cuides, tú o cualquiera otra persona — frunció el ceño — Dejarme morir hubiera sido más útil —

— Cinder... —

— Tienes que dejarme — susurro despacio — Yo, yo volveré a hacer lo mismo, no voy a detenerme... — se le formo un nudo en la garganta —De eso se trata mi vida, es lo que más deseo...obtener poder —

— ¿Es eso verdad? — le pregunto observándola, su mirada acuosa, su mandíbula apretada apenas evitando desbordarse, evitando quebrarse, era inútil ya se había quebrado — ¿Es lo que más deseas? —

La castaña sabía que no, parecía que lo que más deseaba la pelinegra en aquel momento era no existir, era nunca haber hecho lo que hizo, su dolor era tan obvio y tan desgarrador. La dejo llorar sobre su regazo, esa noche lloro y lloro amargamente aferrándose a ella, las lágrimas empaparon sus ropas mientras sus dedos apretaban fuertemente la tela. Las manos de Tessa frotaron su espalda circularmente, como una suave caricia reconfortante, que le consoló mientras sus propias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Tessa no se había dado cuenta de lo sola que estaba hasta que Cinder se convirtió en una muy grata compañía. Con el tiempo la pelinegra fue más curiosa respecto a ella, le acompaño a todos lados y a ella le agrado, le gusto sentirse acompañada, fue bueno tener a alguien su lado otra vez.

Cinder fue como una niña que tenía que aprender sobre el mundo, había más en esta tierra, que solo odio, destrucción o poder, la pelinegra aprendía sobre eso cada día, dando pasos pequeños algunas veces torpes pero avanzando. Debajo de todas esas capas y muros había una chica muy dulce, una con un gran corazón. Tessa empezaba a tener sentimientos por ella.

El día que la joven Neo les ataco, Cinder le defendió enfrascándose en una pelea con la adolecente. No estaba preocupada de que Cinder le hiciera daño a Neo, estaba segura de que no lo haría, la pelinegra no la dañaría. La de mirada ambarina le hablo de ella una vez, noto que se refería a la chica bicolor de forma diferente, como cuando hablaba de sus pupilos, Emerald y Mercury. Cinder no lo admitiría pero se refería a ellos de una forma especial, a su manera, fue casi maternal.

Por estas razones estaba segura de que Cinder no lastimaría a Neo, pero la adolecente tenía sus razones para estar molesta con ella, realmente le preocupaba que Neo matara a Cinder, asustaba mucho a Tessa ¿Qué pasaba si hería a Cinder? ¿O peor aún...si la mataba? No quería ni pensar en eso... su corazón estaría destruido

Tenía el corazón golpeándole el pecho, una sensación terrible se ciñó en su estómago cuando corrió y encontrando a Cinder de rodillas, jadeando pesadamente, se precipito hasta ella, la inspecciono desesperada, recorrió sus brazos y su cuello buscando algúna herida, cuando se aseguró que la pelinegra estaba bien pudo respirar tranquila, un sollozo inevitable salió de su garganta...no podía imaginar que le pasara algo...no podía soportar que le hicieran daño...ese día. Fue ese el día que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la pelinegra eran más profundos que un cariño o una simple atracción, amaba a Cinder.

Enamorada, enamorada otra vez, después de tantos años, después de tanto dolor. Cinder había llegado a su corazón para quedarse. Debía decírselo a Elizabeth.

Fue al cementerio, acompañada por su fiel guardaespaldas que después de lo de Neo no se atrevía a dejarla sola. Aun así, no necesito pedirle espacio a la pelinegra para poder estar un poco a solas con Elizabeth. Silenciosamente la pelinegra se sentó bajo un árbol y dejo que Tessa se alejara respetando su privacidad.

La castaña se agachó frente a la tumba mientras depositaba una pequeña maseta de lirios a su lado, con el dedo perfilo las letras de su nombre, sus ojos vagaron por la lápida de mármol oscuro, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara mientras susurraba

—Hola, cariño — se aclaró la garganta —Sé que he venido antes de lo que acostumbro, es que yo...tenía que decirte algo — suspiro —Me he enamorado, otra vez. Cuando te dije que era imposible que volviera a enamorarme, estaba equivocada, muy equivocada—

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior con una mueca tonta — ¿Ves aquella chica bajo el árbol?— señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás —La que mira a todos como si fuese un rottweiler. Es ella, su nombre es Cinder. ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? —Soltó una carcajada —No está intentando conquistarme de una manera romántica o algo parecido, estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabe lo que eso significa. Yo solo la amo por ser quien es —su sonrisa se volvió más tranquila—No puedo estar segura de sí me corresponde o no. En ocasiones parece que sí, pero no quiero asustarla, ha logrado mucho y prefiero que se centre en si misma ahora—

Desde este ángulo, el sol iluminó la lápida desde atrás para que pareciera dorada ante la tarde. Tessa jugueteo con un hilo suelto de su ropa —Ella es una chica muy compleja, ha tenido una vida algo complicada, pero te puedo asegurar que es una buena persona, aunque ni ella misma lo admita, lo es, tiene un gran corazón, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por...—

El viento helado le acaricio la piel de las mejillas, algunas lágrimas habían empezado a derramarse traicionándola —Es eso lo que me asusta de ella Elizabeth. Cinder parece ser el tipo de persona capaz de morir por otro, ella no lo sabe pero lo he visto, en sus acciones, en sus palabras, lo he visto en su rostro, creo que abandonaría todo con tal de protegerme, eso me asusta, no quiero perderla a ella también — Las lágrimas ya no dejaban de caer en silencio por su cara

Se sorbió la nariz agitando una mano desdeñosa —Lo siento, ya dejare de llorar— se limpió el rostro con el borde de su manga —Solo quería contártelo, Elizabeth. Sé que estás feliz por mí, ya no te tienes que preocupar más...gracias por escucharme —

Tessa se levantó despacio y miro la tumba, brillaba bajo el sol, se alejó después de dedicarle otra sonrisa al lugar de descanso de la que en el pasado, fue el amor de su vida.

—Eres hermosa— murmuro aquello con tanta calma, aunque por dentro su corazón golpeara como un mazo dentro de sus costillas, el agua de las termales se ondulaba con una danza ermitica y lenta. El sol de la tarde iluminaba aquel rostro de una manera tan perfecta que Tessa necesito dejar sus dedos descansar sobre los labios de la otra

Tuvo que contenerse, uso todas sus fuerzas para no tomarla ahí mismo y besarla con todo lo que tenía ¿Cómo era posible que Cinder dudara de su propia belleza? Y peor aún dudara de la belleza de su alma. Incluso habiendo sido lo que fue, Cinder era tan vulnerable y frágil como un cristal, uno que debía ser tratado con amor, uno que Tessa estaba dispuesta a dar.

Sus ojos se extendieron con horror al ver como sometieron a la pelinegra contra el suelo, la trataron como si fuera un animal, la lastimaron. El grupo de adolescentes y Qrow le miraron como una criminal, y Cinder ya no lo era, ella ya no era esa persona que conocieron ¿Por qué no podían verlo? ¿No podían ver su mirada? La mujer que conocieron ya no existía. Ahora solo existía su Cinder, no podían hacerle daño.

Había sido un día extraño, había tenido tantos golpes emocionales en un solo día que no sabía cómo explicar la forma en que su corazón tendía de un hilo. Creyó que la había perdido, para luego darse cuenta que el grupo no estaba ahí para darle caza a Cinder, prácticamente la misma noche Cinder había decidido ser valiente e irse con ellos, tomando la primera oportunidad para saltar directo a la muerte que se le dio, de paso destrozándola a ella otra vez.

— Oye — le llamo con susurro tranquilo — Yo no quiero morir Tessa, tengo miedo de morir, por un tiempo pensé en eso, lo desee, pero no ahora —lanzo un suspiro entrecortado — le tengo miedo a la muerte, a lo que vendrá después de eso — la pelinegra fue consciente de eso, de lo que esto significaba — no me quiero morir — repitió más alto — el mundo parece diferente ahora, aquí contigo, me gustaría vivir a tu lado... pero si hay una cosa buena que puedo hacer en mi vida, es esta, Tessa, debo ayudar, si hay solo una mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Salem debo ayudar, porque este mundo vale la pena, tu vales la pena —

Que orgullosa se sintió de ella. Estaba orgullosa de Cinder y respeto su decisión, aunque el dolor en su pecho la estaba devastando como si un cuchillo se enterrara partiéndose contra sus costillas. Cinder sano un poco ese dolor cuando se inclinó para besarla, fue un beso casto y dulce, entonces toda la vida en ella había despertado, necesitaba más, no podía irse con un solo beso de despedida, tal vez era apresurado, quizás iba muy rápido, pero necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba aunque fuere solo esa vez.

Entonces la amo, Tessa aún tenía a Cinder temblando en sus brazos, la pelinegra descansó la frente contra su esternón, la castaña abrazó el cuello de Cinder con los antebrazos peinándola débilmente, ella también temblaba, fue entonces que sintió las lágrimas calientes de Cinder mojarle la piel del pecho.

Tessa se echó hacia atrás un poco, tratando de ver mejor la cara de Cinder, con una mano levanto su barbilla para mirarla fijamente — ¿Estas llorando? ¿Estas bien? —

Cinder apenas pudo dejar escapar una bocanada de aire y asentir, cerró los ojos por otro momento antes de hablar —Si...si estoy bien. Perdóname, parece que soy una idiota que no puede dejar de llorar por cualquier cosa—

Ante eso, Tessa la miró con más atención. Ella sonrió, con sinceridad extendió ambas manos para tomar la cara de Cinder entre ellas —Llorar no te hace una idiota Cinder, solo te hace humana—

La pelinegra la observo fijamente, buscando la cara de Tessa, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por cada rincón de su rostro, sonrió, sonrió solo para ella. Esa noche, que fue la primera y única noche que pasaron juntas, esa noche Cinder le dijo que la amaba.

Nunca se estaba preparado para decirle adiós a alguien, y la esperanza nunca podía morir y a veces la esperanza podía ser dolorosa. Por eso, aquella mañana dolió tanto ver el color ámbar de sus orbes, dolió ver como el viento acariciaba su cabellera azabache y alborotada, dolió ver su sonrisa, dolió porque esa fue la última vez que los vio.

Cinco días después de aquella mañana, le dieron la noticia, la noticia que esperaba nunca escuchar otra vez. Por su puesto que se derrumbó, lloro y se negó una y otra vez.

Ante ella llegó una pelirroja a quien le presentaron como Pyrrha, Tessa solo extendió los ojos con sorpresa al ver aquel rostro, le explicaron cómo había vuelto, pero ella no fue capaz de entender, no ahora, quizás después lo entendería. La joven le ofreció su escudo dorado, símbolo de respeto para ella. Un símbolo para la familia de un héroe caído. Tessa lo acepto para honrar su memoria, ambas, Pyrrha y Cinder, tenían una historia que culminaba ahí.

—Gracias—murmuro Qrow —Cinder hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de sí misma hasta el final, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudarnos, para salvar a mi sobrina, incluso me dio esperanza— el cuervo observo el cielo con las manos entre los bolsillos, respirando el aire de las montañas, sonrió — Eso, fue gracias a ti—

—No— Tessa se negó con la voz quebrada — Ella cambio por su propia decisión. Cinder recorrió un camino arduo para llegar hasta ahí. Yo, solo tuve el placer de acompañarla —

Sí, aquella fue otra una tarde normal para Tessa. Necesitaba algunas cosas para su alacena, así que tomo su canasta, antes de salir de la casa no olvido la pequeña maseta llena de prímulas. Pétalos redondos y bonitos, rosadas en los bordes, con colores vino oscuro en el centro adornando su figura.

Sonrió con ternura cuando miro la flor, le coloco en su jardín, ese que estaba lleno de prímulas coloridas y que había sido hecho solo para ella —Tengo que hacer compras, volveré pronto— le murmuro a la planta. Como acostumbraba, converso con los pobladores por un gran rato y regreso por el camino de siempre.

El atardecer la estaba alcanzando, cubría el camino con un anaranjado espectacular, los colores abrazaron las montañas, manchando los pinos y tiñéndolos de ámbar, el polvoríno camino brillaba como si estuviera cristalizado con magia.

Algo en su línea de visión llamo su atención, había un par de chicas al otro extremo del empedrado camino, un par de adolescentes.

Una le sonreía ampliamente, tenía el cabello naranja y la cara salpicada con pequeñas pecas, cuando noto que Tessa le observaba levanto la mano con un saludo efusivo, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. A su lado otra adolecente le observa, pero a ella si la reconocía, sus facciones tenían algo de pena pero igual le sonreía de forma amistosa. Por alguna razón Tessa no sintió miedo de encontrarse con Neo otra vez, su cabellera bicolor se agito contra el viento, sus ojos vagaron a algún punto detrás de la castaña.

Cuando la castaña sintió el viento acariciar su espalda, tuvo la necesidad de voltearse casi de inmediato. Fue entonces que sus ojos se extendieron estupefactos, soltó la canasta derramando todo el contenido sobre el suelo, sus rodillas no fueron capaz de sostenerla y se dejó caer sobre ellas.

Su mirada se encontró con la de la otra, se vio reflejada en el cálido ámbar de un par de ojos que le miraban con cariño, humedecidos por contener las lágrimas, la mujer que no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en el rostro le sonrió, tan amplio y tan dulce que pareció irreal.

—Tessa...—dijo aquella voz tan conocida para sus oídos

Las lágrimas que ya estaban bajando por el mentón de la castaña se contrarrestaron con la sonrisa que invadió su rostro.

—Cinder...—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ustedes creyeron que haría una historia de redención para luego matarla sin ninguna compasión? No no no no ...Bueno sí.
> 
> La cosa es que, el regreso de Cinder era algo que quería que se interpretaran más que todo, quería que supieran que era posible por los paralelos con Pyrrha y las otras pistas que quedaron en el aire, sin embargo fue tanto el apoyo para esta humilde historia, que decidí dejar plasmada esa parte, para que de alguna manera fuere más oficial y no tan interpretativa.
> 
> Cuando hablo de que esta historia recibió mucho apoyo, más de lo que siquiera pude imaginar no estoy exagerando. De verdad niños, quisiera hasta llorar porque han sido un apoyo incondicional, esta fue la historia a la que menos le tenía fe, no podía esperar mucho de un fanfic protagonizado por Cinder, pero me equivoque, ustedes salvaron la historia, incluso cuando pensé que era mejor eliminarla (Crisis de escritor XD) les puedo asegurar, que después de ver todo este apoyo y cariño, The Only Reason se convirtió en mi proyecto más importante.
> 
> Fue grandioso ver como a lectores, que aunque, no les gustaba Cinder le dieron una oportunidad a este relato y me regalaron tanto apoyo. Me siento honrada por eso. Así que, gracias, a los que leyeron, a los que votaron, a los que comentaron, gracias a todos.
> 
> The Only Reason está dedicada a todos ustedes. Es un regalo de mi parte. Les pertenece más a ustedes que a mí.
> 
> Este ha sido un viaje maravilloso que disfrute a su lado, los extrañare. Ahora me estoy poniendo un poco sentimental así que es hora de retirarme XD
> 
> Ha sido un verdadero placer, nos leeremos luego.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta historia también se encuentra publicada en otras plataformas*


End file.
